Captive
by rockof90
Summary: Steve Trevor is captured by Team Poison and taken to the home of its founder. Now he must find a way to escape and return home. Set in the DC Rebirth universe. Complete.
1. Captured

Steve wasn't sure how it happened. One minute he'd been on Team Poison's trail, and the next they'd jumped and captured him. It all happened so fast—faster than Diana, when she moved to deflect a bullet from him on the numerous occasions that he needed it. He never should've gone ahead of his team, maybe then he wouldn't have gotten captured. For all he knew, they were probably captured, too.

One of the soldiers (Kit, maybe? Steve couldn't tell while they were in uniform) gave him a harsh shove into the back of their chopper. He fumbled as he tried not to fall against the steel floor and let out a curse. The others soon joined him, and he tensed as Colonel Poison approached him. The devilish woman stared up at him and smirked.

"By all means, take a seat. It's going to be a _very _long flight."

He shot her a nasty glare. Boy, what he would do if his hands weren't currently cuffed…

Just as quickly as the grin had crept over her face, it vanished. She quickly turned away from him and approached the pilot, muttering something that Steve couldn't hear. Soon after, the chopper started to rise. Steve sat down and closed his eyes, hoping that Diana or Etta (or his teammates, if they weren't already captured) would swoop in and save his ass. The former seemed unlikely, though, as they were in the States and he was in some remote island off the coast of Japan.

He'd gotten intel about Poison's activity in the area. Something about an old base dating back to WWII. Poison had only come into existence when he was very young, but Steve wouldn't put it past them to either revamp the labs or try to retrieve any surviving data and use it for their own gain. He guessed the base wasn't fully operational, though, as the team was taking him somewhere else rather than just locking him up there.

The flight was long and silent. He half expected the soldiers to harass him, but aside from shoving him into the chopper prior to takeoff and making a quick remark, they made no acknowledgement of him. There was some bit of small-talk between the teammates here and there, but nothing like in his team. No in-depth conversations, jokes, or even showing each other random photos—for Team Poison, things seemed strictly business. Steve almost pitied them.

Roughly half an hour after his legs fell asleep, Steve felt the chopper descend. His heart raced as they went further and further down, and the situation hit him like a brick. Nobody had come to his rescue. He was going straight into the Lion's den, and he was completely alone. But the worst part was that nobody knew where he was. Even he didn't know where he was.

_Oh man, how am I going to get out of this?_

His heart was pounding by the time they landed. If any of the soldiers were speaking, he couldn't hear it over the ringing in his ears. They stood up and Steve barely made out the Colonel's orders.

"Ray, Kit, escort him!"

The two immediately moved him out of the chopper, marching beside him with their guns pointed at his face. Everyone else (save for the Colonel) moved behind them, probably for back-up in the event that his steel cuffs suddenly came loose or if Diana leapt down from the heavens to rescue him. As the team moved him behind the Colonel and they passed through steel gates, Steve observed his surroundings. They were just outside a large, multi-story home that bore the classic Japanese style architecture, surrounded by various trees and encased with large walls. Steve was expecting a bunker or maybe some office-style building, but this? This was not what he thought he would see. Just where had they taken him?

They moved further away from the threshold to the helipad and walked across the yard, closer towards what Steve assumed to be the back entrance of the home. There was a male soldier on standby, wearing a similar uniform to what the Colonel and her teammates were wearing.

"_Colonel_," he greeted in her native tongue.

Steve was grateful that he'd bothered to learn Japanese. Originally, he'd done it so he could watch undubbed movies and anime, but it came in very handy for situations like this. Situations he'd hoped he'd never be in.

Colonel Poison cleared her throat and responded back in Japanese.

"_Tell the General that we have arrived with Steve Trevor_."

_General._ Steve's breath got trapped in his chest like a fly in a web. This was much worse than he originally thought. They had taken him directly to General Maru—the founder of Poison.

He gave a quick nod and spoke into a device on his wrist. Steve heard a command from the other line, and the guard nodded. With that he opened the doors, and Kit and Ray led Steve inside. They moved quickly through the home until they reached a stairwell, not pausing even for a second to take in the surroundings. Steve could make out very little because of this but based on what he could see it was the sort of standard home he'd expect for a typical millionaire—nothing about it screamed 'murderous psycho' out loud. Steve figured the important rooms were probably beneath their feet, out of sight from the typical observer. There was probably some sort of torture room nearby, and Steve tensed at the thought. He'd already been shot in the leg by Colonel Poison in the past, but if they were going to go through the trouble of torturing him she would probably step her game up—force him to inhale various gases, or use him as a test subject for her biological weapons. He'd heard rumors about an enhanced strain of the Maru virus, and did _not _want the 'honor' of helping Poison in their breakthroughs. No, he would take two bullets to the leg over that…

Steve tried to push the thoughts of torture from his mind and instead focus on the various details in his surroundings. His captors had taken him up two flights of stairs, then made a sharp turn right. What Steve saw before him was an ominous door. Well, the door didn't_ look_ ominous, but Steve knew that whatever waited for him on the other side would not be good. Colonel Poison knocked on the door, and a gruff, masculine voice called from the other side.

"_Come in!_"

Steve straightened his posture as the Colonel turned the knob and opened the door. Kit and Ray nudged him with the barrels of their guns, and he reluctantly went in. What Steve saw was not a torture room. It was an office; equipped with a wooden desk, laptop, leather chairs, and a large bookcase in the back. A muscular, rectangular faced man sat behind the desk, sporting a gray suit. His black hair, infused with gray streaks, was slicked back and he had a short beard on his face. His eyes were very reminiscent of his daughter's: dark, focused, full of fire…

"_I present to you the infamous Steve Trevor_."

The General said nothing, but continued to eye him. His gaze hadn't left him since he'd first entered the room, Steve suddenly realized. The General's eyes moved down to Steve's wrists and a frown appeared on his formerly neutral face.

"_Remove those. Steven is a guest_."

The Colonel gave a frown but nodded towards her teammates. Kit pulled out some keys from her back pocket and released Steve from his bonds. He instinctively rubbed his wrists, enjoying the freedom to move. The General looked towards his daughter and her teammates.

"_Thank you. Now leave us_."

The three did as they were told, leaving Steve completely alone with the top dog. The General gave him a sincere looking smile.

"Please." the General spoke, switching to English, "have a seat."

Steve took the General up on his offer. It felt nice to sit on an actual piece of furniture after being cooped up in the flying metal box, but he was greatly confused by the General's gesture, as well as his demeaner.

"I apologize for my daughter and her crew. I hope they weren't too rough."

Yeah, this definitely had Steve concerned. He almost wished the General were screaming at him—that would at least be expected. This felt more like the calm before the storm, and he sensed a great storm brewing under the General's 'kind' demeaner. The General poured some tea into small, ceramic cups.

"Tea?"

Steve eyed it carefully, wondering if it was drugged. The General frowned at him and picked a cup up.

"It's not poisoned. Here, I'll drink first to prove it."

General Maru brought the cup against his lips and took a long sip. He swallowed and placed the cup down.

"See? Safe."

Steve was still unsure, but, if there were some type of truth-serum in the brew, the General would have ingested it, too, and he didn't think the General would take that kind of risk. He grabbed a cup and took a sip. It tasted sweet, with a hint of flowers. It wasn't what he normally drank, but it wasn't bad, either. The General cleared his throat.

"So, you must be wondering why you were brought here. I have heard a great deal about you, and I wanted to meet you face to face."

He of course knew the General was probably toying with him, but Steve wanted to try and hold as much ground as he could.

"Oh? All good things, I hope."

The General smiled at him again.

"Yes. Time and time again you have beaten the best my organization has to offer, and you display skills and tact that rivaled my own when I was your age." There was a pause, and the General leaned back. "So, after hearing about you and doing my research, I made a decision to retrieve you, and bring you here so that I could offer you a position in my organization."

Steve's jaw dropped. He was positive they wanted information from him, or maybe wanted to use him as a guinea pig as payback for all the trouble he's caused. The General had to be yanking his chain.

"Is…this a joke?"

The General chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"I would not have ordered your retrieval for a joke, Steven. May I call you Steven?"

Steve's mouth continued to hang open. This was not the infamous General Maru he had heard rumors of. General Maru was supposed to be twice as skilled as his daughter, twice as cunning, and twice as deadly. He couldn't even imagine Colonel Poison offering him tea or a job or calling him by his first name, or chuckling lightheartedly, for that matter. Steve wanted to leave, right then and there, and never look back.

"Er, General…"

"Please, call me Hideki."

"…Right. Listen, I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm loyal to my current team, and I would _never_ in a million years join yours."

Steve held his breath, expecting the General's kind façade to drop and for him to scream at him or even order his daughter to drag him out of the room for testing. Instead, the General tsked at him and waved his index finger.

"Now now, don't be so dismissive. I would like you to at least wait until I've made my case first."

Steve narrowed his eyes at him.

"Wait? Like you're actually giving me a choice in the matter?"

"I wouldn't want you to make a decision in haste. Besides, I will honor your decision."

Steve wanted to roll his eyes. He believed that about as much as he believed that the Maru's weren't suffering from a serious mental disorder.

"So if I say no, you'll just let me walk away?"

General Maru nodded and poured more tea.

"Yes," he said, picking up a cup. "But after I make my case, you will _not _refuse."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't bet any money on that."

The General grinned at him, then peered over his shoulder.

"Marina!" he called.

The door opened rather quickly, as though she'd just been waiting outside the entire time. Which, she probably had, Steve realized, since she was still in uniform.

"_Marina, take Steven to one of the guest rooms_."

The Colonel frowned, apparently being just as confused as Steve.

"_The guest room, father?_"

"_That is what I said, child_."

Colonel Poison continued to frown but gave a quick bow. She approached Steve and pulled out some cuffs, but the General spoke up.

"_No, that is not necessary. Simply show him where his room is_."

The Colonel looked up at him, then back at Steve. She put the cuffs away and grumbled.

"Follow me."

Steve stood up and looked back towards General Maru, who grinned at him.

"Please keep an open mind, and make yourself at home."

Steve intended to do neither but made no response. Instead he followed closely behind the Colonel, hoping that he could figure out some way to escape.

_A/N: This is set in the DC Rebirth universe, though I will borrow some elements from the others. Let me know what you guys think so far. _


	2. Dinner with the Maru's

The Colonel had taken Steve down a flight of stairs and towards a door facing the back side of the home. She opened it for him and stood off to the side, letting him step in and look around. It was set up like a master suite—king sized bed, large dressers, plenty of walk-room, a sliding door (likely for a closet) and another door which Steve guessed probably led to a private bathroom.

"I guess this is where you'll be staying."

Steve didn't even bother to face her; he was too taken in by everything.

"Do all your father's hostages get this kind of treatment?"

"Unfortunately for them, no."

_Very interesting_, Steve thought, _and odd_.

"Guess I must be special, then."

He turned to face the Colonel, but she'd already left the room. Steve couldn't help but frown at this.

_Guess she's not as hospitable as her old man_, he thought, shaking his head.

Steve looked towards the windows, which had been drawn back by silk curtains. Climbing out a second story window probably wasn't his best bet for an escape; although the style of the roof would have given him a good chance to shuffle around. He wondered how much noise he would make by doing that…

There was a knock at the door, and it opened. A formally dressed, glasses clad man entered with a stack of clothes in his arms.

"Courtesy of the master."

Steve looked at them carefully. Among them were casual clothes, formal clothes, and a set of silk pajamas. Steve wondered if they would even fit him.

"Oh, thanks," Steve said, grabbing them carefully. "So you must be Maru's servant."

"Correct."

"Hm, I don't suppose you'd mind telling me where exactly I am?"

"In Japan, Mr. Trevor."

Steve frowned.

"Not gonna get more specific than that, are you?"

"Not unless I receive orders to do so, Mr. Trevor."

_Maru's got everyone on a tight leash around here._ Steve shook his head.

"Not very hospitable, if you ask me."

The servant's expression remained neutral.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I suggest you wash up and put on your formal wear."

With that the servant turned and left, leaving Steve standing with a pile of clothes in his arms. As much as he wanted to slip out right then, he knew he needed to come up with a solid plan before attempting anything. The General wouldn't look kindly on a failed escape attempt, and Steve would probably be chained up, or worse, thrown into a testing chamber. Besides, the thought of food was very tempting, and it would be better to try and escape in the middle of the night, when everyone slept.

Not wasting any time, he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick bath. He didn't care too much about making a good impression, at least not with the Maru's, but he wanted to wash the grime and sweat off for his own sake. As he dipped into the tub, his thoughts went back to Diana. Word must have gotten out by now that he was missing, and Diana would move the heavens and Earth to try and find him. As grateful as he would be for her to rescue him, the situation was very dangerous. She could get captured herself, or, he realized with a shudder, possibly even killed. No, Steve decided, he had to try and get out himself, or if worst came to worst, get a message out to his team.

…

Steve had dried off and was in the process of putting on his top when there was a knock at the door. He quickly finished dressing himself and called the servant in.

"Dinner is ready, Mr. Trevor. The master and mistress are downstairs waiting."

Mistress? He wasn't aware that General Maru was married. Well, it would be more accurate to say that he didn't expect him to _still_ be married, since Steve doubted the General had birthed Colonel Poison himself. Though, he wasn't ruling out the possibility of her being a lab experiment.

He followed the servant out into the hallway, allowing him to lead the way. Since he was no longer being rushed through the house, or in imminent fear of his life, he decided to look around more closely. The floors were hardwood, with barely a scratch. No evidence of inside scuffles. The walls, painted white, were decorated with various paintings. Some were traditional Japanese art, but there were also classic European works; Van Dyck's _Samson and Delilah_ stood out the most to Steve. Was General Maru a religious man, or did the painting hold some other meaning for him? Steve hadn't noticed any crucifixes sitting around, and he was pretty sure Christianity wasn't common in Japan. The story of Samson was hardly uplifting, but then again the Maru's weren't exactly the sanest people.

After minutes of walking, he was led into the dining room, where General Maru sat at the end of a long, rectangular table with mahogany chairs. Seated across from him, at the other end, was Colonel Poison, who Steve almost didn't recognize in her formal wear. The General grinned at him.

"So glad you could join us. Please, take a seat."

Steve glanced back and forth between the two, before deciding on a seat located halfway between them. After he made himself comfortable, Steve looked towards the General and tilted his head.

"These chairs…they're Western style. I thought the Japanese sat close to the floor?"

"Mm, that's mostly true, though it does vary. I mostly just keep it this way to accommodate guests," the General spoke, then took a sip of wine. "I could arrange for us to eat in the tea room, if you'd prefer."

Steve thought about the strain on his knees and declined.

"No, but thank you for offering." He thought for a moment, then spoke again. "Your house has a very modern style to it. The doors and windows and everything, I mean. It's not a very old building, is it?"

General Maru shook his head as the Maru's servant brought food to the table.

"No, I built this home after my organization took off. I couldn't resist adding a touch of Western style to it."

"Oh?"

The General broke eye contact and looked down at his food.

"I was very close to an American, once. I guess you could say she rubbed off on me."

She? Was he talking about the Colonel's mother? Maybe some of the art in the halls belonged to her, then. Speaking of which, where was she?

"Excuse me for asking, but your servant mentioned a woman would be joining us."

"Oh, yes, my daughter," the General said, looking back up at him.

"So, where's your wife?"

General Maru let out a sigh and picked up a steak knife.

"We lost her when Marina was very young."

Steve felt a twinge of guilt for bringing it up. The deaths of his parents was still hard for him to process sometimes, despite how many years had passed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

The General shook his head.

"It was bound to come up, sooner or later."

Steve looked towards the Colonel, trying to gauge her reaction. Her expression seemed neutral, but since she was avoiding eye contact with Steve, he couldn't be sure.

"I hope you like steak," General Maru spoke up, and Steve looked down at his own plate. "It's Kobe beef. Very tasty, and very expensive."

"Well, it looks pretty good."

Steve cut into the meat and shoved a piece into his mouth. The beef seemed to melt in his mouth, almost like butter.

"Mm, this is _very_ good."

"Kobe beef comes from the Wagyu cattle. They were created when a group of European cattle were crossbred with our cattle in the late nineteenth century. Crossbreeding has its benefits, wouldn't you agree?"

Steve looked up at the General, eyeing him carefully. Was he trying to get at something, or was he just making conversation? Steve decided to just nod. The General smiled.

"Good. So, Steven, tell me about yourself."

Steve stopped chewing, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't be too personally revealing. He couldn't afford to give the General information that could be used against him.

"Well, you already know all about my military history."

"Not what I meant. I mean, your personal life. You have family, I assume?"

Family? Was the General trying to figure out a list of people to target if Steve chose not to cooperate? He couldn't put his sister or her kids in danger—he'd never forgive himself.

"Well, both my parents passed several years ago."

A deep frown engraved itself on General Maru's face.

"Yes, I'd learned about that during my research… I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

Steve wanted to play it off as the General just being polite, but he seemed so… genuine. He caught Colonel Poison out the corner of his eye, who was staring at her father with her brows raised. Based on her reaction, Steve guessed the General didn't show his soft side very much—even around her.

"So," the General spoke up, his voice regaining its former strength. "What are your hobbies?"

"Well, I enjoy flying, it's why I became a pilot. I also enjoy cooking."

"Cooking? That doesn't emasculate you?" Colonel Poison snarked.

Steve stopped eating and shot her a glare. General Maru's eyes flashed over to her, narrowed in disapproval.

"Marina…"

Steve shook his head, deciding against snapping back. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of her attitude getting under his skin. It was bad enough that he'd gotten captured by her.

"It's fine, General. No, I see nothing wrong with it," he said with a shrug. "I'm not ashamed of my feminine side."

The Colonel narrowed her eyes, and went back to drinking. The General let out a sigh and returned his attention to Steve.

"So, what type of dishes do you enjoy cooking?"

"Well, I guess mostly pasta dishes and stews. I can bake some good cakes, too, but I suck at decorating."

"Did you ever take chemistry in school?"

Steve tried to think back to those days so long ago. He'd considered taking chemistry for one of his science credits, figuring it would be no different from cooking, but his mom had been against it. He shook his head, and General Maru looked visibly disappointed.

"Oh, I see."

Both men went back to cutting their steaks. Steve wondered if his answer would alter the General's decision to recruit him. Maybe General Maru would decide it would be a bad idea to recruit someone for Poison who had never touched a beaker before. Although, that hadn't come up when the General had been praising his military skills. Besides, it seemed unlikely that _everyone_ in Poison was a chemist.

"So, is everyone in your family a chemist, sir?"

The General took a bite and chewed, then swallowed, before answering.

"Some of us. My ancestors helped engineer weapons for the war effort long before I was born, but it had gone out of practice until I started up Poison. I had gone into the army to train recruits how to disarm those weapons, not to create them."

Now _that _Steve had never heard before. He'd always thought that making poisons was just something the General had been born into, like the Colonel had been. In hindsight, though, that was kind of a farfetched thing to assume.

"So, what changed?"

General Maru tensed. The air in the room shifted. Steve could feel it in his bones, like an approaching storm.

"I was wronged by my superiors. They discharged me and wouldn't allow me back into the army. So, I decided to go rogue, and eventually started up my own forces; and since I was so knowledgeable in chemical and biological weapons, I decided to use that to my advantage."

So, he got fired from work and decided to start killing everyone. Steve had heard _that _plenty of times before, although the cases he'd heard hadn't gone to the extremes that General Maru had. He might've held some pity for him if he'd just gotten sucked into the family business like the Colonel had, but in this instance, he couldn't muster any.

"Couldn't have gone into pharmaceuticals, huh?"

For the first time, the General shot him an angry look, and Steve started to regret his comment. If he pushed the General too much, he could be placing his life in danger.

"You don't know the entire story, Steven, so I suggest you keep your comments to yourself."

The General shook his head and went back to eating. Steve looked over at Colonel Poison, who smirked at him before taking another drink. They finished up the last bits of their meal and set their utensils down. General Maru cleared his throat.

"I will be retreating into my office for the evening. Steven, you are free to explore the house. I would like to take you around the yard tomorrow. I will see you both in the morning."

He then gently pushed himself away from the table and stood up, leaving his mess behind for the servant. Colonel Poison finished up her alcohol and shoved herself away from the table, letting the chair scratch loudly against the floor. She stopped momentary, just beside Steve, and looked down at him. He could smell alcohol on her, and guessed she'd probably been downing vodka during the entire meal instead of water like he'd originally assumed. Instinctively he tensed up, wondering what she would say or do to him. To his surprise, she grinned.

"Have a good night, _Steven_."

Ah, she was taunting him. Well, two could play at that.

"Thanks," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I will."

The Colonel scowled and left the dining room. Steve looked at his mess and the servant, feeling uncomfortable about being waited on. Ultimately, he decided to let him do his job, and set out to form an escape plan.

…

Steve took up the General's offer to explore the house, figuring that if he could get the clear layout of the place, it would greatly help his chances of escaping. The first room he'd explored was the entrance room; a space absent of furniture, although there was a small cubby reserved for everyone's shoes. It was however decorated with expensive looking vases and an old looking scroll with Kana for the Maru name. Steve wondered if they were family heirlooms or if they, like they house, were recently paid for. There was no guard on the inside, but Steve was certain there was one stationed outdoors. No real chance of escape there, but it was nice to know there was no guard watching his every move. Steve also hadn't noticed any cameras in that room or in the hall, so that was another bonus.

The next room, situated across from the dining room, was the living room. There were black sofas and a small coffee table centered in the room, directly across from the fireplace and the flat TV screen mantled above it. The fireplace was pretty large—but trying to climb inside it would be crazy, and most definitely impossible. Off to the side, near a large window, was a large bookcase. The window faced the front of the home; too close to the front door to attempt climbing out of it. At the other end of the room sat a shelf, decorated with figurines and several pictures. Curiosity got the better of Steve, and he decided to take a look at the photos. One of them was a picture of a younger General Maru, probably in his teens, alongside a young girl who resembled him; except her eyes were a blueish-gray and her complexion was just as light as Steve's, maybe lighter. Steve guessed the girl was probably his sister, since their parents stood behind them. Their mother shared the General's tan complexion but had a button nose which was passed onto neither child. The General's father, like his children, had a large nose, thin lips, and strong cheek bones. Like the girl in the picture, the General's father had a very light complexion, and bluish-gray eyes. Although the Maru's were obviously a Japanese family, Steve could tell that there was European ancestry somewhere along the line. He'd heard rumors of ties to Russia, though he'd always assumed that was in reference to Poison's work.

General Maru appeared again in the photo beside that—except older, and with facial hair. He stood beside a woman Steve didn't recognize. Her face was round, as were her eyes. She had dark hair and dark eyes like her husband and daughter, but Steve could tell that the Colonel had gotten her mother's nose and lips.

The picture confused Steve. General Maru had mentioned an American woman in his past, but his former wife was clearly Asian—unless she'd been Asian-American? It was certainly possible, but something in Steve's gut told him that wasn't the case. He set the picture down and picked up another, featuring a little girl. Despite the long hair and absent scar, Steve could tell right away that it was a younger Colonel Poison. She was smiling in the picture—not her taunting, sarcastic smile, but a genuine one like the General had been giving Steve all night. Her eyes twinkled like her father's when she did it.

_Never thought I'd see the Colonel in a positive light,_ he thought with a small grin.

Steve wondered how she felt about that specific picture being out in the open. She seemed very guarded about her emotions, and he figured it probably embarrassed her that they were out on display like that. He tried to picture her passing by the photo, snarking in disgust or turning cherry red in the face. Maybe she didn't even realize it was there.

Steve picked up one last photo; a black and white one. It was a family photo: two young men (one being quite tall), an older couple, and a young woman. The young woman strongly reminded him of Colonel Poison. Her long hair was pulled back into a bun, but some loose strands, particularly by her ears, hung in her face. Her expression was neutral like everyone else's, but he could see fire and determination in her eyes. So much like the eyes of the General and Colonel.

He had enough of the family pictures and decided to move onto another room. The next one was larger than the living room, holding a pool table, card game table, and a bar area complete with stools. Steve would be more thrilled about the room (particularly the bar) if he weren't being held prisoner. It smelled faintly of cigars, probably from the General's business partners, or maybe even the Colonel's friends or teammates. It was then that Steve realized he hadn't seen or heard from the rest of Team Poison since they'd dropped him off. Were they even in the house?

Since the room held no window, he decided to move on. Near the back entrance was a bathroom, which held no hope of escape, but was still convenient to know about, and a small bedroom, which Steve guessed probably belonged to their servant. Around the corner, on the back of the stairwell was a door with a keypad. Steve raised his brows at this. So, there was a lower level to the house after all, unless it simply a small cupboard under the steps, but Steve doubted they'd have a keypad for that. If Steve knew the code, he could try and sneak a peek, get some information…

He put that aside from another time and continued going around the corner and into another hall, where a traditional sliding door stood waiting. Steve opened it and the air changed, feeling fresher. He found himself in yet another room. The room was large and bare, save for a small table and countless mats lying on the floor. In addition, the walls were different from the rest of the house, looking more like the traditional shoji panels. Shadows cast through them, and he could hear and feel a slight breeze. It was then he realized where he was—it was a tatami room.

He moved towards the walls, looking to see if they could be moved or altered. From the design it was hard to tell. He realized then that there might be a type of alarm connected to the doors—if he set it off, he could end up in a world of trouble. Even if he'd gotten out of the house, the yard was encased with concrete walls. He recalled General Maru offering to take him outside the next morning and decided it would be better to get a look out there for a possible escape route.

Satisfied with the first floor, he decided to explore the second. Before he made it past the corner, he heard footsteps going up the stairs. He knew it wasn't the General, and as far as he knew the Maru's servant was still cleaning up in the kitchen. It almost sounded like two sets of footsteps, the more he thought about it. Steve realized it was probably the Colonel and one of her teammates, then groaned inwardly. He knew she probably wouldn't try to hurt him, seeing as how the General wanted him unharmed, but he still couldn't stand her attitude. Honestly, the situation might have been a tad bit more bearable if she weren't there—though he stressed the 'tad bit' part.

Trying to make no sound, he crept up the steps behind them. Before making it all the way up, he heard one of the doors close, and the sound of giggles. Steve stopped and furrowed his brows. If that was indeed the Colonel, and she had taken someone into her room… Steve stopped his train of thought and let out a blech. Honestly, the idea of her being intimate with someone was too disturbing for his stomach to handle, and the sooner he pushed the thought out of his mind, the better.

He shook his head and continued up the steps. As he moved through the halls, he once again moved past the painting of _Samson and Delilah_. Steve thought back to the General's story about being wronged and forging a new path for himself. General Maru had probably likened himself to Samson—a once proud warrior who had everything taken from him. So, the painting did hold a special meaning for him. There was another detail, however, that Steve still didn't grasp. If the General had seen himself as Samson, who was the Delilah in his story? The Colonels' mother? The American woman? Someone else? Steve realized he was probably putting too much thought into it. For all he knew, Maru probably just thought it was a pretty painting that made him feel more 'cultured'—and that was assuming that the General had been the one to buy it in the first place.

Steve moved to avoid the occupied room, instead picking a room located just to the right of his assigned one. It was another (guest?) bedroom, though it was currently unoccupied. He closed the door and moved onto the next room, which turned out to be a gym—complete with floormats, weights, boxing stand, and even a treadmill. So, that was how they all stayed in such great shape, he realized with a slight grin. The next room, facing the front of the house, looked like a small art studio, though there was also a piano off to the side. Steve wondered if the General liked to paint, or if some of the works belonged to his daughter. He tried to picture her doing something as ordinary as painting, but the mental image seemed too outlandish for him. No, she probably spent all her free time in her lab, he decided.

The last room on the second floor, aside from the room being used, looked like another game room; however, the games seemed to cater more to logic than the ones downstairs. A very nice chess board was set up by a window, and a record player off to the side. There was a very small bar area set up, though it was absent of counters or stools. If Steve didn't know any better, he'd think it was meant to be more private. He moved to open the door and head back out but heard noise out in the hallway. Opening the door slightly ajar, he peeked through to see what was going on.

Two people stood out in the hallway. One of them Steve instantly recognized as Kit—the other, a man with dark hair and sideburns, wearing a uniform like the guard from outside. Steve listened to them carefully.

"Hurry up and get your ass back outside; Marina's not going to hold your spot forever."

The man rolled his eyes and put his helmet back on.

"Please, she'd stand out there all night smoking if she could."

"Yeah, well she doesn't usually help out for free, so don't test her. Besides, I need to get back to the lab."

The lab. Was she going to a nearby lab, or, was there one in the basement like Steve suspected? He was broken out of his thoughts by the appearance of another figure—Colonel Poison. The Colonel was wearing casual clothes, and her hair was slightly disheveled. He could faintly smell the stench of cigarettes coming off from her and suppressed a gag.

"Would you guys hurry it up?" Colonel Poison snapped. "I have work to do and can't cover your asses all night."

Kit gasped.

"Marina, what are you doing up here? You can't leave the post unguarded with a prisoner walking around!"

"I was nice to agree helping in the first place. If Trevor escapes it's not on me."

"B-But," the man stammered. "I'll be the one that gets in trouble!"

"Sounds like your problem, not mine. Get your ass downstairs if you value your job so much."

The man grumbled something else and moved towards the stairs. Colonel Poison shook her head at him and went back to facing Kit.

"Honestly, why'd you have to pick one of our guards as your fuck buddy?"

Kit made a noise as the two moved towards the stairs.

"Hey, it's convenient. Besides, I didn't say anything when you skipped on that meeting last week so you could hook up with that bass player."

"It wasn't a meeting, it was a conference call with my father—besides, I had him fill me in later."

Steve waited until they were out of range before making another move. As quietly as he could, he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him, then began to process everything.

So, one of the guards had been compromised, and if he strayed from his position long enough the Colonel would get fed up and stop covering him. It was the perfect opportunity. Now, it was just a matter of figuring out which entrance he was guarding.

There was only more level that Steve had access to, but he was hesitant to explore it due to the fact the General was up there. Besides, he was pretty sure it was just the office upstairs, along with the General's bedroom and the Colonel's (unless the Colonel had allowed Kit to use her bed, which Steve doubted). Steve had no real desire to explore either of their private spaces, so, he opted to avoid them.

The events of the day had left Steve tired, and he found that he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. So, with everything but escape having been accomplished, he decided to retreat into his new room and go to sleep; dreaming of freedom, and Diana.

_A/N: Thanks for the favs and reviews. _


	3. The First Offer

Steve woke up on his own accord, though still feeling tired from the events of the previous day. As he sat up in bed, the weight of everything came back to him. He was at the home of General Maru, sleeping just one floor below him and his daughter, the feared Colonel Poison. This was still strange enough on its own, but the fact he was waking up in a luxurious bed instead of a prison cell or a morgue added to the insanity. Maybe he had gone insane. Maybe the Colonel had injected him with something, and he was still back on the island, wandering aimlessly with his mind split in two. Steve decided to pinch himself just to be sure, and the pain assured him that his situation was real.

The Maru's servant hadn't come up to announce breakfast, but the rumbling in Steve's stomach encouraged him to go check anyway. He put on the casual wear that had been offered to him the night before and headed into the dining room, where Colonel Poison sat munching on some toast with a phone in her hand. It was so odd to see her do something so… ordinary. Okay, maybe he had gone insane after all.

The Colonel looked up from her phone and eyed him.

"You're up late."

"Sorry, didn't realize you were waiting for me."

She rolled her eyes and went back to looking at her phone. A variety of plates and bowls had been set up in the center of the table, though most were already half empty. There was toast, jellies, eggs, salad, ham, and a pot of what Steve assumed to be coffee. Colonel Poison took another bite of her toast, though kept her eyes on her phone.

"Father already ate. He decided to let you sleep in."

Steve noticed there was a clean plate and bowl in the spot where he'd sat yesterday, along with silverware, napkins, and a coffee mug. He guessed the servant had been ordered to set-up the table for him. It was almost like Steve was a real guest instead of a prisoner.

"How… considerate of him."

The Colonel said nothing, instead she continued to glance at her phone. Steve decided to help himself to some eggs and toast, then poured himself some coffee. After he set everything up, he started cutting up his eggs and decided to make conversation. Not that he _wanted_ to chat with her, but he wanted information about what was going on.

"So, where's the rest of your team?"

The Colonel stopped chewing and looked up at him with her brows furrowed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He shrugged and took a bite of eggs.

"Maybe I would."

She let out a snort and glanced back at her phone.

"God you're insufferable."

Steve stopped chewing and glared at her. He forced the bit of egg down his throat and snapped.

"_I'm_ insufferable!? Your entire family is insufferable! I don't even want to be here, but your old man really wants me on his team for some reason and won't take 'no' for an answer! So, I'm sorry if my being here bothers you so much; maybe you should talk to your father and tell him to let me go!"

Steve continued fuming, despite his efforts to calm himself down. There was so much about the situation that pissed him off, and the Colonel's snide remarks and her attitude in general was just icing on the already shitty cake. Was she pissy because her rich father forced her to work instead of just handing her a paycheck every morning so she could go hang out with her friends, or was something genuinely wrong with her?

"I _have_ talked to my father. I've told him that it's a stupid idea to try and recruit you: you're brash, in over your head, and you can't do jack-shit without Wonder Woman or your friends coming to rescue you. The fact that you haven't escaped yet proves just how worthless you really are."

Steve winced. He wanted to snap back and tell her she was wrong, but the truth was… she was partly right. The first time he'd encountered her, he got shot in the leg and had to be rescued by his teammates, and although he'd helped hold off her team during their last scuffle, it was Diana that had delivered the final blow. That didn't, however, make him worthless; he'd served his country, he'd helped Diana adjust to the world of man and readjust when she discovered that she'd been lied to for years, and he even helped with the Justice League. He wasn't a superhero, but he wasn't worthless. Besides, there had to be reason that General Maru wanted him so badly.

Steve drank the rest of his coffee and pushed his chair in.

"Where can I find your father?"

"He's in his office, as usual."

"Thanks. See you around, I guess."

He turned and left before giving her a chance to respond. Honestly, he couldn't figure out where she'd gotten her horrible personality from. Her father seemed like a walk in the park, although, it was possible it was just a front to make Steve comfortable so that he'd be more willing to join. He'd blame it on her mother, but she'd apparently been gone since the Colonel was a child; unless that sort of thing was just genetic and not environmental—but the environment probably wasn't doing any favors, he realized.

After making his way to the third floor, he managed to retrace the location of the office. He knocked gently.

"_Come in!_" Maru permitted in Japanese.

Steve opened the door, finding General Maru at his desk much like the first time they'd met. However, the General was in casual clothes rather than his suit, and his attention was directed towards a photograph he held in his hand, though Steve couldn't see what was in the photo from where he was standing. He cleared his throat and the General looked up.

"Oh, Steven, I didn't know it was you."

"Yeah, I just finished eating. Your daughter is wonderful company."

The General frowned at this.

"Yes, she's very unhappy with the situation."

He let out a sigh and put the picture away in the top drawer of his desk.

"So, I promised you a tour of the yard. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, sir."

General Maru smiled and rose to his feet. Steve stepped aside and let him lead the way, taking in the General's height and comparing it to his own. He couldn't get an exact measurement of the man, but General Maru seemed to be about one or two inches taller than him. This, combined with the General's muscular build, meant that it would be difficult for Steve to try and overpower him in an attempt to escape. There was also the possibility that the General had a weapon concealed…

As they walked down the stairs, the General remained quiet. Steve hadn't had a genuine conversation in a while and was starting to go stir-crazy, so he decided to make conversation.

"So, what was in the picture that you were looking at?"

"My first love."

"The American woman?"

The General nodded as they reached the second floor.

"She was an army nurse. She was stationed at the base I'd been contracted to work at in order to train recruits. I met her when she treated an arm I'd sprained. It was love at first sight."

Steve couldn't help but think back to when he met Diana. When his plane had crashed onto the island, he thought for sure he was a goner, but then his Angel had come to his rescue. Even though things hadn't worked out between them, his feelings for her hadn't changed.

"So, what happened?"

They got onto the steps heading for the first floor. The General was quiet, but Steve supposed he was just trying to collect his thoughts.

"She… was a married woman. And we were caught. I was discharged: dishonorably, and I never saw her again."

Steve said nothing, processing everything the General had told him. So, that answered the question of his Delilah. Had he known she was married, or was that a secret she'd kept from him? The latter didn't seem likely, as Steve doubted the General would still hold such strong feelings for someone who'd kept something so important from him. If the former was true, then it was the General's own fault he'd gotten discharged. Steve felt even less pity for his circumstances now.

"Well, it sounds like you bit off more than you could chew."

The General stopped in his tracks, and Steve froze. Shit, he realized, his stomach churning, he'd finally crossed the line. Maru turned to face him with a stern expression.

"Have you ever been in love, Steven?"

Steve was unsure of what his reaction would be and struggled to find his voice.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Tell me: what would you do if the woman you loved was stuck in an empty marriage?"

Steve wanted to say he'd do the honorable thing, but truth be told, he didn't know. The only reason he wasn't with Diana now was because she was so insistent on it, but, if she wasn't so closed off… if she'd beckoned him…

"I…"

"Hm, that's what I thought. You and I are not so different; I see much of myself in you when I was your age."

Had that comment come from someone else, Steve would've been flattered, but coming from General Maru, it horrified him. Steve could angry sometimes, sure, but he could never become as vile as the man who created Poison and raised the Colonel. The thought of the Colonel made him want to shake his head. Just earlier she'd described him as brash and worthless; did she secretly think those things of her own father? Could it be that she was angry about having to take orders from someone she looked down on? She was obviously obedient of her father, but Steve wasn't sure if she respected the man. Likewise, the General seemed to have little patience with her. If Steve did share a lot of qualities with the General, he vowed to not turn out like him.

The two resumed walking, reaching the final steps and then heading out the back door. The fresh air and natural light was a relief for Steve. When he'd brought in the day before he was so certain that he'd be locked up or killed and would never see the sun or feel the breeze ever again. To be experiencing it now almost felt surreal.

As they walked through the yard, Steve noticed things he'd been too preoccupied to notice the day before. Aside from the gate in the back wall that led to the helipad, there was also a fountain, a pond with a bridge, and a variety of plants and trees. What stood out the most, however, was a large gazebo located just across the pond. It was close to the wall, as was a large cherry blossom tree. If he could get back outside later, he could either climb the tree or the top of the gazebo and jump to the other side.

"So," the General's voice snapped Steve out of his trance like a foot on a twig. "What do you think of my home?"

"I gotta say, sir, it's quite nice. Much better than my apartment."

"If you joined the team, you could stay here."

Steve thought back to the Colonel's teammates, and the guest rooms.

"Do all of the team members get to live here?"

"Live_ here?_ No; this would be a special privilege, just for you. Why, I would even convert one of spare rooms on the third floor into a permanent room for you."

"That's a… tempting offer, but I'm not switching sides over a _house_, no matter how nice it is."

"Oh, that's just the tip of the iceberg; I have _many_ more ways to persuade you."

Steve let out a sigh. How many more times did he have to say 'no' before the General took a hint? He didn't give a damn if General Maru left him his entire fortune, he was _not _going to join Poison.

"Let's go into the gazebo," the General suggested.

Steve followed him, wondering what else the General was going to throw in his face. The inside of the gazebo was bare, save for some benches near the walls. The General took a seat by the east wall, so Steve took one at the west, across from him. The two sat in silence for a short while—the only sound being the birds chirping and the water rising and falling from the fountain in the distance. Steve tapped his fingers against the bench, wondering what to say to his captor, if anything at all.

"So, it's just you and your daughter living here?"

"Aside from our servant? Yes. I have to admit; it does get rather lonely."

Steve frowned, actually feeling a small amount of sympathy for him. Losing a spouse couldn't have been easy, and he hoped that he himself would never experience that heartbreak.

"Oh. Are you and your daughter at least close?"

The General continued to frown.

"I love my daughter, but there is a lot that we don't agree on. She obeys me, but I can tell she wants to fight me every step of the way."

Steve wasn't surprised. For a hired hand, she seemed to have a major attitude problem, even towards her supposed allies—at least from what he'd heard, anyway.

"Was her mother like that?"

"To a degree; although, I didn't push her the way I push Marina."

That felt all too familiar to Steve. His dad had been a military man much like himself, though he'd wanted Steve to be in the National Guard like him. Steve was still in college when he thought about joining the armed forces. His dormmate and eventual best friend, Nick, had been talking about it, and Steve had considered joining with him. Steve was so excited when he told his parents during his visit home, but when he broke the news his dad frowned at him while his green eyes glistened; which Steve noticed only happened when his dad was upset.

"_The Navy SEALS? What about the National Guard? I know some guys up at the top and-"_

Steve had felt himself deflate. He hadn't been expecting any reservations from him. If anything, he'd thought his dad would be proud.

"_Dad, I know you have strong ties to the Guard, but I just think the SEALS would have more opportunities for me."_

His dad had glanced over towards his mom, who tucked a loose strand of her long, blonde hair behind her ear and took a step towards him.

"_Steve, the Navy SEALS is much more involved. You'd be facing combat, and-"_

"_That's a chance of that with the Guard, too, mom."_

"_Exactly, a __**chance**__. Plus, it would be full time and… and…"_

She'd trailed off, either having been unable to come up with another argument or having realized that Steve wasn't going to change his mind. A brief silence filled the kitchen, and his dad ran his fingers through his thick, blond hair; obviously deep in thought. After a moment of contemplation, his dad had sighed and stepped towards him.

"_Steve, you're… you're clearly not a boy anymore, and I know that I can't change your mind. If this is truly what you want to do, then…"_

Steve had stood there, taking in his dad's words and thinking about his options. After a while, he'd realized that the armed forces was what he wanted to pursue, no matter what anyone thought.

"_I want to do this."_

His parents had looked concerned but made no further protests. The next day he'd spoken to the recruiters and gotten everything started, and by that point his dad had finally started showing him support. Unfortunately, both his parents passed before he completed his training. Steve wondered how his parents would've reacted to his current circumstances in life if they were still around. To see him fighting alongside superheroes against literal supervillains… his poor mom would probably have a heart attack.

The General cleared his throat, pulling Steve out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry sir, did you say something?"

"You just looked deep in thought. Is everything alright?"

'_No, you're holding me against my will you psycho,'_ Steve hissed in his mind. He shook his head.

"I was just thinking about my military history. Your daughter seems to think I'm not suited for your organization."

"She's just upset because she's sour about your history with one another. My daughter doesn't take defeat very well."

Steve felt like there was something else the General wasn't telling him. Granted, it was no secret that the Colonel was probably bitter about their past, but his gut told him there was more to it than that. As curious as Steve was, he didn't ask the General to elaborate.

"So," the General spoke up, changing the subject. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"Action, mostly, though I also enjoy romantic flicks. My favorite series is probably _Star Wars_."

The General's lips curved upwards.

"I enjoy _Star Wars_, too. I saw the first one in theatres when I was young. I tried getting my daughter into it, but, it's not her thing, I suppose."

That made Steve's jaw drop.

"She doesn't like _Star Wars_? I'm sorry, but, what's wrong with her?"

"Mm, she prefers reading, honestly; but the movies she does enjoy tend to be dramas. She is so much like her mother."

Steve was surprised by that. He figured she'd probably be into action, or sci fi at the very least, but dramas? That just didn't seem right.

"Huh, guess you learn something new every day."

General Maru gave him a small smile.

"That is very true, Steven. Very true."

Steve wondered if there was something cryptic behind his statement, but the smile on the General's face and the soft twinkle in his eyes indicated nothing malicious. There was something comforting about his demeanor. Had the General not been holding him hostage or running a terrorist organization, Steve would've found him to be a likeable guy.

"Well," the General said, rising to his feet. "Lunch should be getting ready soon. Let's go inside and get settled."

"Sounds good to me."

With that, Maru headed back towards the house. Steve got back onto his feet and followed behind him, wondering what courses would be served, or what else the General had in mind for him.

…

When Steve and the General reentered the home, Steve had examined the guard by the back door. It was hard to tell with his helmet on, but he was pretty sure the chin was different from the guard he saw with Kit. Either Kit had been with the man guarding the front door, or he was a guard from a different shift. Maybe he could convince the General to go back out later in the day, see if the night guard matched whoever Kit had been with. To think, his escape plan depended on her libido.

For lunch, it had just been Steve and the General. The Colonel had either been in the lab or elsewhere, but after that morning Steve really didn't care where she was. After they ate, Steve relaxed with General Maru on the living room sofa. He'd offered Steve the remote, but Steve doubted the General would let him catch up on the news, so he declined. The General had changed it to the sports station, though they were currently on a commercial break. Steve's eyes wandered back over towards the shelf with the family photos.

"So, I saw some of your pictures yesterday."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I figured out most of the people in your family, but not the older picture with the three men and two women. The black and white one."

"Bring it here."

Steve got up and plucked the frame off the shelf. He handed it to the General, who examined it closely. His brows raised up, as though he finally recognized it.

"Mm, I forgot I had this one down here. That is my grandmother and her family."

"The young woman with the bun and earrings?"

"Yes. She helped create weapons for Japan during the war. Her family was of royal descent."

"You mean, she was a princess?"

"Yes. Her father, a prince, was a distant cousin of the Emperor. Of course, nobody in her family had a real chance of ever inheriting the palace. Besides, their titles were stripped after the war; part of the negotiations with the Allies."

Steve looked back at the young woman in the picture. To think she worked so hard, just to lose everything. That seemed to be a trend in the Maru family.

"What was her name?"

"Mei Maru. She was the baby of the family. I guess she felt the need to prove herself; particularly because her brothers were critical of Japan during the war, and also because her family was not viewed favorably by the Emperor. She died very young. She was experimenting with chemicals and accidentally inhaled the gases. My father was just a child, not even a teenager. Her death was part of the reason he and I trained recruits to disarm those kinds of weapons."

"Until you changed your mind."

The General said nothing. Steve just couldn't understand it; how could he go around infecting people and gassing them knowing that it had left his own father without a mother? The General was just creating more broken families like his own.

General Maru placed the picture on the coffee table and went back to looking at the TV. A game of baseball was on display, with the Tokyo Yokult Swallows going up against Hanshin Tigers. Steve leaned forward.

"So, you like baseball?"

"Yes. I actually played when I was younger."

"Really? Me too!"

The General looked at him in surprise.

"Really? How interesting."

"Yeah, although, it was mostly in middle school. When I got to high school I switched to football." The Colonel popped into Steve's mind. "Did your daughter ever play sports?"

General Maru pursed his lips.

"Once, but it didn't last long: she cared more about reading and her little experiments. I at least got her to stick with painting."

Ah, so some of the works in the small studio did belong to her. Steve wondered which ones. He briefly thought to ask her, but doubted she'd tell him. She'd probably even deny painting to begin with.

Steve and the General eagerly watched the game for the few hours; however, they were interrupted by the Colonel. She looked at the TV, then at them.

"_Father, I need you to come with me_."

"_Marina, I'm very busy right now_."

The Colonel looked back at the TV, then at him and crossed her arms.

"_Yes, so I see. Listen, it's very important_."

The General let out a sigh and stood up.

"Forgive me, Steven, but my daughter requires my attention."

"I understand, sir."

With that the General left with the Colonel. Steve stared at the TV, though his thoughts weren't with the game. What if the Colonel was discussing a new weapon with him, or the whereabouts of his team? He realized by this point that Team Poison hadn't captured them; unless they were sent somewhere else. Was it possible the Colonel had gotten intel about someone coming to rescue him? No, Steve shook his head at that. How could anyone find him when he didn't even know where he was? Still though, he could try and eavesdrop…

Steve peered out of the doorway, catching the General and the Colonel by the staircase. The Colonel entered something into the keypad, then vanished from his sight. The General followed suit. Steve left the living room and went into the bathroom, located close to the stairwell and back entrance. He kept the door slightly ajar, waiting for them to return.

He'd lost track of how long they'd been gone. Nobody else had gone in or stepped out, and no one had passed through the halls except the servant, who headed into the dining room (probably to help set up the dinner table, Steve realized). He was starting to get the urge to pee but fought it until he got what he wanted. Finally, he was rewarded when the door to the lower floor opened and the General stepped out, speaking in his native tongue.

"_Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You will use it during your next mission."_

Steve narrowed his eyes. _Use what?_

The Colonel stepped out from behind him and closed the door.

"_I'm glad I have your approval, for a change."_

Steve leaned in closer towards the crack. Now things were starting to get a lot more interesting, he thought. The General crossed his arms over his chest.

"_What are you talking about?"_

The Colonel bit down on her lip and looked away.

"_Nothing."_

Steve could practically see the blood vessel in the General's neck throb.

"_If you have something to say, child, say it!"_

The Colonel mustered up her courage and stared up at her father.

"_Why do you want __**him**__!? I've dedicated my life to Poison, and you want that ARGUS low-life to be your Lieutenant General!?"_

Steve let out a soft gasp and backed away from the crack. He knew Maru wanted him to join Poison, but Lieutenant General?

"_My decision does not concern you, and I will not have you question my authority. Understood?"_

The Colonel balled up her fists, then stormed off, heading for the stairs. The General sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He too walked off, heading back towards the living room. Steve closed the door, locking himself in the bathroom with his thoughts.

Lieutenant General. Maru wanted him to be his right hand. But why? It was true that he was a capable leader, but Maru had never seen him on the battlefield. Could his connection to the superheroes have something to do with it? That was possible. Maybe he thought he could persuade Steve to surrender his secrets in exchange for such a prestigious rank. On that note, it suddenly made sense why the Colonel hated him so much; she'd done her father's dirty work for years and was still several ranks below him—and now her father wanted a stranger, no, an _enemy_, to step in and take what she felt was hers.

_Well, she can have it,_ Steve thought. He was never joining Maru, and nothing would change his mind.

After using the bathroom, Steve went back into the living room to meet up with the General. The General was on the couch and looked up at him curiously.

"Sorry, I was using the bathroom."

"It's fine. You may want to go upstairs and put on your formal wear. Dinner will be ready soon."

Steve gave a quick nod and left. As he made his way to the second floor, he heard a commotion from the third floor. Against his better instincts, he decided to check it out. He carefully treaded up the next set up steps, and the thumps and muffled screams got louder as he went further up.

"_Bastard!"_ he heard the Colonel scream in Japanese. _"I hate him! I hate them both!"_

Steve stopped, unsure if he should go further. Part of him wanted to run back to his room and avoid her for the rest of the night, but another part of him, albeit small, wanted to comfort and console her. He wanted to let her know that he had no desire to take what she'd worked for, and if he could convince her father to change his mind, he would. He doubted she would listen to him, though; she'd probably push him out of her room and throw an insult or object for good measure. After weighing his decisions, he decided to get dressed for the evening meal, and went back to his room.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. So, I decided to incorporate the original Doctor Poison into this story, although that won't be her identity in this universe. Her full name is never given in the original comics, but she went by the alias Princess Mei Sing while working undercover in a later issue. I found it curious that she chose to keep her title and wondered if her last name was the only thing she'd changed. Also, this way she has the same initials as her current incarnation. Things will start picking up in the next chapter, so hang tight. Feel free to give your input on this chapter. _


	4. A Risky Maneuver

Steve and the General spent the first several minutes at the table in silence. They'd waited for the Colonel's arrival, and when she did not come General Maru sent the servant to retrieve her. Steve took a sip of tea, wondering if she would even come down. His question was answered when the servant returned, empty handed.

"_Your daughter says she is unwell."_

The General scowled.

"_She was just fine when we spoke earlier. Tell her to come down this instant!"_

Steve tensed, watching the servant bow and leave. He stared down into his tea, debating whether or not he should speak out. Ultimately, he decided to give it a try.

"Sir, maybe we should eat without her. If she's not feeling well-"

"She is just being a brat. I know that she is unhappy, but she can't act this way in front of company."

Steve looked back down at his drink, saying no more. Honestly, he didn't care if the Colonel joined them for dinner or not; in fact, he would prefer that she didn't. Still, he hated the fact the General was treating his grown daughter like a child. He was really starting to see why she had anger issues.

The servant returned a while later, with the Colonel behind him. She avoided looking at Steve or her father the entire route to her spot at the far end of the table. Once she was seated, the General straightened his posture.

"Good, now we can eat."

The meals were brought out a short moment later, and the three ate in silence. Steve looked at the Colonel, who was barely touching her soup and avoiding eye contact with him and the General. He almost wished that she would glare at him, or even give a scowl. The idea of Colonel Poison being broken and defeated was not as satisfying as Steve thought it would be.

The silence was driving Steve crazy. He thought back to his plan to get a glimpse of the night guard and decided to speak up.

"Sir, I think I would like to go back outside after dinner."

The General stopped chewing and raised a brow.

"Oh? What for?"

"Er, mostly for fresh air, really. I'm not used to being cooped up like this."

"Cooped up? Oh, I see; you thought you weren't allowed outside."

Steve nearly dropped his spoon. He'd been allowed to explore the outdoors the entire time? The General elaborated.

"Sorry, I guess you misunderstood me yesterday. I wanted you to wait until this morning so I could explain the situation to the night and morning guards. Forgive me."

So, that was different guard that Kit had been with the previous night. Now he just needed to figure out if was the front guard or the back guard. If he stayed out long enough, maybe he could see the switch take place and put his plan into action that very night (if Kit and the guard allowed it, that is).

"Oh, well, I know now."

The General nodded and went back to eating. The silence continued until the Colonel sighed and stood up, leaving half her meal untouched.

"_I'm full. If you need me, I'll be in the lab_."

General Maru nodded, and she walked off, not even making a glance back at Steve or her father. The servant came by and started cleaning up her mess. After Steve finished, he too stood up.

"I'll be outside, getting some air."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Don't count on that_, Steve thought. He gave a nod and stepped out into the hallway, gently closing the door behind him.

The Colonel had already disappeared from sight by the time Steve had gotten out. He wondered if she would be in the mood to cover for her friend that night, or if she would be too angry and depressed to even leave the lab. Steve hoped not—he wanted to escape as soon as possible.

The sun was already setting when he got outside. The breeze from earlier had vanished, but he could still smell the cherry blossoms coming from the tree between the wall and the gazebo. He noticed the back guard was walking around by the fountain. Suddenly, the guard stopped and looked in his direction, then tightened his grip on his weapon.

"Relax," Steve spoke. "I'm not stupid enough to run."

The guard made no further movement, but still held his ground. Steve rolled his eyes and went back to taking in the scenery. Everything seemed so tranquil and lucid, like a dream or a long-forgotten lullaby. It took him back to when he was a child; when the world had been so much simpler. His days would be spent at school and he'd come home to help his mom cook, watch his dad read the paper, and play with his sister. He hadn't yet known the harshness of the world—but until he met Diana, he hadn't realized just how crazy the world really was. Just when he'd thought he finally had the world figured out, she came along, and he realized he still had much to learn.

He settled by the bridge over the pond, looking at the Koi fish that resided in there. Steve wondered if anyone in the house fed them. The image of General Maru standing on the bridge and plopping pellets into the pond came to his mind. It was strange to picture a man responsible for so much carnage doing something as selfless as giving food to an aquatic pet, and yet, it seemed like something the General would do. No, Steve realized, thinking back to how harsh he'd been with Colonel Poison; that was something the General Maru _presented_ to him would do. General Maru was just _acting_ nice to him because he wanted something. Steve was certain that if he actually joined the team the General's demeaner would change in an instant. And if he continued to refuse his offers…

Low voices grabbed Steve's attention. He turned and saw that another guard had approached the one by the back entrance. After they finished their exchange, the original guard left, and the new one moved over towards the door, then leaned against the wall and spit on the ground. _Bingo._ Now, it was time for the moment of truth.

Steve faked a yawn and made his way back to the door. He looked up at the guard, trying to make out what little features he could. The chin looked similar enough, but he still wasn't sure.

"So, nice night, isn't it?" he asked.

The guard stared at him, and Steve groaned internally.

_Come on, speak. I need to hear your voice. _He decided to try a new strategy.

"Hey, I missed the baseball game earlier. Mind telling me who won?"

"Tch, the Hanshin Tigers."

The voice didn't match, much to his dismay. However, that meant there was only one other guard it could be, and a grin crept up on Steve's face.

"Thanks, buddy. I think I'm gonna head back in now."

The guard opened the door and stepped aside, letting him back in. Steve practically skipped back through the hall. Finally, this messed up day was almost over. Now all he had to do was wait for Kit, and hope that she and her boyfriend would preoccupy themselves long enough for the Colonel to get pissed and leave the post. He realized he should probably stick to the door as close as possible, without raising suspicion, of course.

At first Steve wasn't sure where to camp out. If he watched TV in the living room or read one of their various books, he knew he'd lose track of time and blow his chance. Waiting around in the entrance room the entire night would raise suspicion, so that option was out. Eventually he decided on the entertainment room. It wouldn't be out of character for him to hunch over at the bar, and so long as he kept the door cracked open he could still hear people come and go. Besides, it'd been a while since he'd had a drink, and his nerves needed some much unwinding.

After a while he heard someone walk in. He spun around to see Colonel Poison standing in the doorway with a sour look on her face.

"Oh, it's you," she grumbled. "I thought you were one of my teammates."

"They're not in the lab?"

"Like I'd fucking tell you that! You don't need to know everything that goes on in this goddamn house!"

"Mm, if I accept your dad's offer I will."

It was satisfying to watch her expression fall, and Steve pondered for a moment how much more satisfying it would be if he took the job and got the chance to boss her around. This brief hunger was quickly extinguished by guilt; he couldn't betray his friends and his principles over a petty squabble. And even if he somehow ended up in charge of Colonel Poison, he couldn't stoop to her level.

The Colonel scowled and turned away, heading off to who knows where. Steve took another sip of whiskey, thinking more about her comment. How did she not know her teammates whereabouts if she'd gone to the lab? Was it possible that some of them had slipped out without him noticing? Steve held his breath. Had Kit and her boyfriend already made their move?

Steve stood up quickly and moved towards the stairs. As he slowly inched up towards the second floor, he listened for any kind of commotion. He didn't notice any lights coming from under any of the doors but decided to move closer to investigate. While he did this, he heard footsteps downstairs, along with voices. He quickly moved into his guest room, leaving the door slightly ajar and watching through the crack. Sure enough, Kit and her boy-toy had come up the steps, whispering to each other.

"Let's make this quick—Marina's in a very pissy mood tonight."

The boyfriend snorted.

"She's always in a pissy mood. Bitch needs to be on medication."

Kit slapped him on the shoulder, and he let out a yelp.

"Er, sorry," he apologized, rubbing the area.

Kit shook her head at him, and with that they disappeared into the guest room, closing the door behind them. Steve immediately moved to go back downstairs, eager to jump out the front door the second the Colonel stepped back into the house. He decided to take refuge in the living room this time, and noticed it was still in the same state as he and the General had left it in earlier. Steve wondered if the General was the only person who leisured around the house, as he only saw the Colonel and servant a handful of times and the other members of Poison, well, never. If it weren't for the fact Kit was using the upstairs guest room he wouldn't even know that her teammates were around; they were practically ghosts.

Steve's attention was drawn back to the old photo on the coffee table, of the Princess Maru and her family. She'd died because of the weapons her grandson and great-granddaughter were using—how would she have felt, knowing this? He wondered what it would be like, to go back and meet her, to see how she dealt with Japan's loss in the war and the stripping of her royal title. The family must have held onto some prestige, though, as her son took her name; unless she'd had him out of wedlock, he suddenly realized. Steve imagined it would've been hard for her in those days to find someone, given the circumstances. The more he thought about her situation and her demise, the more he wondered if it had truly been accidental. The idea that she purposefully left behind a young son made Steve feel angry, and yet, he actually felt a pang of sympathy for her.

The echo of the front door closing pulled Steve out of his thoughts. He put the photo back down and hurried towards the crack in the doorway. Through the slit he saw (and smelled) Colonel Poison standing back to the entrance room door. Steve's heart raced as she cursed under breath and began moving up the stairs and continued to race even after she disappeared from his view. Not sparing another moment, he dashed out the living room and yanked the entrance room door open, not bothering to close it as he grabbed the handle to the front door. He heard stomping from the stairs behind him as he pulled the front door open.

_Shit_, Steve hissed in his mind. He'd been too loud. It didn't matter now, though; he had to keep moving. He ran across the front lawn, ignoring the shouts coming from the house. His heart pounded in his ears, and he tried to focus on not tripping. That would sure be a way to get caught—tripping over his own two feet. He would never live that one down, assuming the General allowed him to live after the attempt.

As Steve got further away from the house, he saw an opening in the walls surrounding the house. His heart fluttered, and he couldn't wait for his efforts to be rewarded. When he got close to the opening his stomach dropped. Inside the open space was a metal gate; standing in-between Steve and his way out.

"Of fucking course!" he hissed.

The gate was too tall for him to climb, and he couldn't get it to budge. It was then that he noticed a pad similar to the one that led the Maru's lab. A keycode, he realized, his heart sinking, he needed a keycode.

Steve felt someone yank him back, and he fell to the ground. The next thing he heard was the sound of a gun cocking, and his blood became as cold as ice.

"Don't fucking move!" the Colonel hissed.

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and complied. He didn't doubt for a second that she would paint the lawn with his blood if he stepped out of line, orders from the General be damned. Steve tensed, wondering what the General would do with him now that'd tried to break out. He'd already tested the man's patience enough, and now he'd insulted his 'hospitality' by trying to leave.

"_What's going on?"_ he heard General Maru bark.

"_Trevor tried to escape."_

Steve looked up and saw the General staring down at him. The pounding in his chest intensified.

"_How did he get past the guard?"_

Steve looked over at the Colonel, who was biting down on her lip. He would've snickered if he weren't so scared out of his mind. The General spoke up again.

"_Wait a minute, where is the guard!?"_

The next thing Steve heard was panting, along with the faint sound of the grass crunching. The General growled.

"Why weren't you at your post!?"

Steve turned his head to see the guard, standing without his helmet and with a dumbed expression on his face. Kit stood not far behind him, looking just as petrified as her boyfriend. Steve felt someone kneel down beside him, and he realized it was the General.

"Tell me what happened."

He hesitated for a moment. Despite his actions, the General's tone had been soft, almost gentle. Maybe if he cooperated, the General would go easy on him. Maybe he'd end up in a cell rather than on the Colonel's operating table.

"I… I noticed that the guard had gone into the house, so, I tried to slip out."

"So you saw him go inside? Where did he go, exactly?"

Steve heard the guard speak up.

"I was just taking a bathroom break-"

"I asked _him_, not you! Go on, Steven."

"He, uh, he went upstairs."

"Upstairs?" the General paused for a moment. "Steven, do you know _why_ he went upstairs?"

"He, uh, he went up with Kit."

The General narrowed his eyes.

"With Kit?"

Steve nodded. He saw the General look up at the red headed woman, glaring at her.

"First my servant, and now my guard? I'm not paying you to sleep with my staff!"

Kit and the servant? Steve cringed at the thought.

"Hey, that was a one-time thing!"

"I don't want your excuses! And you!" the General spat, shifting his attention to her boyfriend. "You should only leave your post when necessary, not for a good time!"

"Hey, Marina was supposed to cover for me! She came back in early!"

"Jiro!" Kit scolded.

The General's mood shifted, and from the corner of his eye, Steve would see the Colonel's face become as white as a sheet. The General appeared calm, but Steve could tell from his eyes that there was still very much rage inside him. Steve's stomach twisted; just what was the General going to do to his daughter?

"_Is this true, daughter?"_

"_I…"_

Steve's heart started to race again.

"Don't hurt her!"

Everyone's attention snapped over at him. Steve wanted to slap his hand over his mouth. What had prompted him to speak out like that? The General leaned back over him.

"What did you say?"

Was the General angry by his outburst? Steve crossed the line too many times that day, but if he was gonna go out, he may as well go out with some guts.

"Don't hurt her," he repeated, more softly. "Please."

The General placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing him gently.

"_Marina, go back to the lab and do your job."_

The Colonel said nothing, instead, she took the opportunity and raced back into the house. General Maru took a deep breath and got back onto his feet.

"You two have acted very stupidly! If this ever happens again you _will_ be sorry! Return to your positions at once!"

With that, Steve slowly got back onto his feet. The General eyed him.

"Are you injured?"

He shook his head.

"Good. Steven, I see I have been too lenient. From this point forward, you will only be allowed outdoors if you are supervised. Now, go to your room at once."

Steve stared at him with his mouth agape. Where was the screaming? The outrage? The punishment, even? Surely the General wasn't letting him off that easy.

"Steven…"

He snapped himself out of his trance and returned to the house, the General moving behind him. He couldn't believe he'd blown his chance to get away. Moreover, he couldn't believe he'd defended Colonel Poison, or that the General had been so generous. Honestly, it was getting to be too much for him to handle; there was only so much more his mind could take.

_I just want this madness to end. I just want to go home…_

_A/N: Thanks again for the review. _


	5. The Attack

Steve's dreams were nonsensical. He was at his favorite bar back home, sitting at the counter and taking a swig of cheap beer while wearing the formal clothes given to him by General Maru. Traditional Japanese folk music played over the radio—very unlike the rock 'n roll he was used to hearing there. The bartender, the same one from back home, looked him up and down and cocked his head.

"What's with the getup?"

Steve looked at himself. He didn't understand why he was still wearing the clothes given to him by Maru; he wasn't even at his home.

"I think it suits him," a deep, feminine voice spoke up.

He turned his head to the left and saw Princess Maru sitting on the stool next to him, staring at him while she took a drag off a cigarette. It seemed so strange for Steve to see a princess smoking, but in a way, it seemed to suit her; it reminded him of the Colonel. She blew the smoke in his face and frowned. This left Steve feeling very confused. Hadn't she died before he was born? Yes, he was sure she had.

"You're dead."

The princess turned away from him and flicked off some of the ash.

"Everyone's forgotten me," she muttered. "My life meant nothing."

Steve looked around the bar, noticing then just now how empty it was. The tables, normally teaming with people getting off work, were barren, and even the pool table was untouched.

_Where the hell is everyone?_

He felt someone grab him by the shoulder, and was faced with Colonel Poison, whose hair was disheveled and her eyes burning with rage. Her grip was very tight—so tight it was actually starting to hurt.

"You bastard!" She spat in his face, pulling him even closer. "You're trying to replace me! I hate you! I won't let you!"

Steve managed to break free from her grip and stood up, letting the stool fall to the ground. He tried to back away, but instead backed right into someone. He spun around, coming face to face with a younger General Maru, who was sporting military wear similar to that of the Army's rather than his organization's.

"Don't mind them, Steven, they don't matter," the General assured in a soothing voice, then reached out and stroked his face. "Only you matter."

Steve felt himself tremble. The Maru's. The smoke. It was all too much. He was suffocating.

"Diana!" he cried. "Angel, please help! Take me home!"

The General grinned wolfishly and cusped his chin.

"You are home."

Steve woke with a jolt, his body covered with sweat and his sheets feeling damp. He could still feel himself trembling, just like in his dream. It had only been a dream, right? His eyes scanned around the room; the guest room of the Maru house. No, not entirely a dream; he was still being held prisoner by the General. But at least Princess Maru hadn't risen from the dead to play mind games with him. As he became more alert, the situation at hand started to come back to him. He'd blown his chance to escape. The General would be keeping closer tabs on the guards and the exits now. Why couldn't Kit's boyfriend have been the guard for the back yard? He could've climbed the gazebo or the tree and hopped the wall, but no, it just _had_ to be the front guy guarding the front gate, which Steve was angry at himself for not thinking of. Of course the Maru's had a front gate; why would they go through the trouble of closing off the back yard only?

_Worthless._ The Colonel's words crept back into his brain. _Brash and worthless._

Steve let out a low growl. Why had he defended her against her father? The Colonel had never once shown him an ounce of kindness, and if the General had been getting ready to beat _him_, she would've cheered her father on instead of pleading like he had.

_It was the right thing to do_, Steve felt in the back of his mind. The General had been furious, and the Colonel's expression… Steve didn't think it was possible for her to feel that much fear. Maybe the General wouldn't have beaten her, but at the time he didn't want to find out.

He turned his head to look at the clock. It was still very early. He wondered how everyone was holding up without him. Diana and Etta were probably scouting out every nook and cranny for clues of his whereabouts, his friends were probably getting ready for a showdown on their command, and his sister… Steve closed his eyes. Tracy was probably beside herself. She'd already lost their parents and her husband, and the fact his job was so dangerous in itself already caused her a lot of pain, despite how proud she said she was of him. If Steve died or didn't come home, he didn't know if Tracy could handle it. It killed him to think of that.

Unable to get back to sleep, Steve decided to just head to the bar downstairs. Maybe a couple of drinks would do him some good. It sure beat the hell out of lying around in a damp, empty bed.

The house was eerily dark and quiet. Steve guessed that everyone was either asleep or down in the lab, which was fine by him. After his failed attempt he was in no rush to interact with anyone in the household, and he was sure the feeling was mutual (except maybe with General Maru, Steve realized. The man just couldn't stay mad at him for some strange reason).

He poured himself a glass of whiskey and hunched over the counter, then took a shot. The burn of the alcohol felt good going down his throat. As he took another shot, his eyes wandered over to the stereo. He wondered what kind of CD's the Maru's had on hand. Hell, he wondered what kind of music they liked. He imagined the Colonel probably liked rock 'n roll. After all, Kit had mentioned that the Colonel hooked up with a bass player at one point. Steve tried to imagine how the hell she managed to get someone into bed with her. Maybe they'd been desperate or drunk off their ass. Or, maybe she got really flirty after a drink or two. Steve tried to picture Colonel Poison flirting with him and tensed up. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, but the idea of being with her just didn't feel right. Maybe it was because of their history, or maybe it was because he still loved Diana. Gods, he wished Diana would take him back…

The door to the entertainment room opened. Steve turned around and froze. Kit had entered the room. As soon as her eyes fell on Steve, she developed a scowl and got a glint in her eyes.

"I hope you're happy, asshole! You've effectively killed my relationship with Jiro and Hitoshi, not to mention put me on the General's bad side!"

Steve had a pretty good buzz going on, but still worked out her words.

"Hitoshi's the servant, I'm guessing? I thought it was a _one-time thing_."

Kit clenched her teeth.

"You know, you could've gotten Jiro killed! If you'd escaped-"

"Well I didn't! So leave me alone!"

He had nothing more to say to her, so he turned back around and poured himself another shot. That was when he heard the door click. Steve stopped in his tracks and turned his head, only to feel something slam across the right side of his face. The force of whatever hit him sent him straight onto the ground. Between the stinging of his face and the buzz of the whiskey, Steve struggled to pick himself back up, only to be struck again. This time he could feel stinging on his back, less dull than on his face, but still very powerful. Kit hit him again, and he let out a desperate cry.

"HELP! SOMEONE!"

Another strike came down on him, and he shimmied to move under the pool table. Kit grabbed him by his shirt, attempting to pull him out of his hiding spot.

"Get up, asshole! I'm not done with you!"

Steve managed to pull himself out of her grip and worked himself onto his feet. He crawled out from under the pool table and ran for the door. He managed to unlock it, but Kit pulled him back and spun him around. His eyes widened when he realized she was holding a pool cue, and quickly moved to avoid getting hit again. He landed near the pool rack and grabbed a cue for himself, holding it up to block her strikes.

"Stay away from me!"

Kit of course ignored him, trying to strike at any opening she could muster, only to get blocked in return. Suddenly she was pulled back, and Steve realized that the Colonel had grabbed her from behind.

"Kit, what are you doing!?"

Her friend growled and tried to break free.

"I'm gonna bash this asshole's brains in!"

"Kit, stop! If my father sees this, he'll terminate you!"

The red-haired woman's hysterics seemed to die down, although she still panted heavily. Steve continued to hold his ground, anticipating another blow from her. The Colonel continued to hold onto her friend and spoke in a low tone.

"Now, drop the cue and go back to the lab."

Steve watched eagerly, wondering if Kit would see to reason. She went limp, and let the cue fall to her side. Colonel Poison let her go, and Kit shot Steve a glare.

"You got lucky, asshole."

With that she turned and left, closing the door behind her. Only when she was out of sight did Steve let his guard down. The Colonel looked around the room and then at him.

"What the hell happened?"

Steve tried to catch his breath and ignore the stinging pain all over his body.

"I came in for a drink and she started yelling at me about her boyfriends, then she started attacking me."

Colonel Poison knelt down and picked up the cues.

"Well, thankfully the room seems to be fine. It'll make our cover story easier."

Steve tilted his head.

"Cover story? You're gonna let her get away with-"

"Listen, if she gets in trouble, she's just going to beat you twice as hard. For your own sake just shut the hell up and let this go!"

He very much doubted the Colonel cared about his wellbeing, but she did make a good point; he did _not _want another encounter like this. The Colonel put the cues away and sighed, then turned to face Steve. She grabbed him by the chin and turned his head back and forth, examining him.

"Mm, she did a number on you. Father's definitely going to notice this."

Of course he would: he didn't have any make-up to cover it with. Steve snorted.

"So what should I do: tell him I fell down the stairs?"

"Well, we could say you tried to escape again. Don't know how close Jiro is with the overnight guard up front, so we'll get the back guard to collaborate with us. Yes, we could say you tried to climb the tree and fell down," she paused for a moment. "Where else did she get you?"

"My back," Steve spoke, suddenly realizing just how sore he really was. "My legs, too. She got me quite a few times."

"Let me see your back."

He let out a sigh and turned around, allowing the Colonel to lift up his shirt. He hoped she wouldn't ask to see his legs; pulling his pants down for her would just be the cherry on top of a horrible night.

"Yeah, this isn't pretty. I'm going to disinfect these wounds."

The Colonel treating his wounds? God, how much had he had to drink?

"Uh, thanks."

"Follow me to the bathroom. I don't think you should be alone right now."

Steve tensed. Did she really expect Kit to come back? Shit, who was to say that Jiro wouldn't come into the house and attempt something? Steve almost wished that the General had put him a cell—at least there he'd be safe.

He followed closely behind the Colonel, watching over his shoulder and looking at every corner. Once they were in the bathroom, she made him sit down and opened the medical cabinet. She pulled out some hydrogen peroxide and poured it onto a fresh cloth. Steve jumped when the cloth made contact with his face.

"God, that's worse than when Kit hit me!"

"Yeah, you have a gash on your face, but I don't think you'll need stiches."

Steve said nothing, instead he glanced at her face. The scar across her right eye had always seemed odd to him; like it had been cut weird, or poorly stitched up. Part of him wanted to ask her about it but realized it might be a sore topic, so he kept his mouth closed. After she finished, she put a gauge on his face.

"Now, take off your shirt."

He did as was told, and the Colonel moved the rag up and down his back. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, which was possible between the drinks and the attack, but there almost seemed to be a gentleness to her method; like she was trying to reduce the amount of pain she was causing in the process.

"Where did she get you in the legs?"

Steve bit down on his lip.

"The back of my thighs."

"Take your pants off."

He hesitated, wondering if it would be better just to let those wounds be. The Colonel sighed.

"You don't have anything I haven't seen before—although you're probably smaller than what I'm used to."

Steve frowned at her. Just when he thought she was starting to soften up.

He stood up and pulled down his pants, hoping her eyes wouldn't wander—not that he wouldn't be flattered, but the room was kind of cold, and he didn't want her making some kind of sarcastic comment at his expense. She moved the cloth behind the back of his thighs, and the stinging there was somehow worse than that across his back. Boy, he was really glad Kit hadn't gotten him in the junk—that would have been _very_ awkward, not to mention painful.

After the Colonel finished patching him up, Steve redressed himself. She put the supplies away and washed her hands.

"Thanks for that."

"Hey, I don't want you getting an infection: my father would be pissed."

Steve crossed his arms. Of course that was the reason she was helping him out. Heaven forbid she actually have empathy for someone.

After she finished washing her hands, she grabbed a towel, drying them as she looked up at Steve.

"Hey, what was that about last night?"

Steve raised a brow.

"About what?"

The Colonel sighed.

"About what you said to my father. Why did you say that?"

Steve looked away, unsure of the answer himself.

"I don't know. I guess, I just saw your face, and how angry he was… instinct, I guess."

She said nothing. After her hands were dried, she put the towel back on the rack, and returned her attention to him, putting a hand on her hip.

"Were you abused?"

Steve stared at her. Where had _that _come from?

"What? No! Why?"

She frowned.

"Oh, well, I just thought maybe, since you were so protective…"

Ah, so that was why she asked. He shook his head.

"No, but I do have a little sister. Being protective is just in my nature I guess… listen, I know about your dad's intentions, and I have no desire to join Poison."

The Colonel closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nostrils.

"I know," she said, looking back at him, "and the fact that he still wants you despite all this drama just pisses me off even more."

Steve let out a sigh.

"I wish I could change his mind somehow. He says that if I refuse after he's finished making his case that he'll let me go, but…"

"You don't believe him?"

"Of course I don't. Do you?"

The Colonel shook her head.

"No, when my father wants something, he'll do everything in his power to get it… you might be better off just accepting his offer."

"I am _not _doing that! My loyalty is to ARGUS, to-"

Colonel Poison let out a blech.

"Alright, boy scout, I think I get it. So, what are you going to do? You can't exactly walk out the front gate."

An idea struck Steve just then, and he nearly gasped at the realization. It was brilliant—why hadn't he thought of it before?

"Well, you said yourself you don't want me around here. Maybe we could… help each other."

Colonel Poison's jaw dropped.

"I can't help you escape! Don't even ask me that!"

"Oh come on; do you want me out of your hair or not?"

The Colonel bit down on her lip, as though she were contemplating his suggestion.

"I… I can't go against my father. I'm sorry, but you'll have to deal with this yourself."

Steve wanted to argue some more, but the Colonel had already opened the door and stepped out. He followed behind her, catching her at the keypad. She punched in the numbers, paying him no mind. His heart was actually starting to ache; he was becoming desperate.

"Marina, _please_; I need to get back to my family. My sister's worried about me. I'm all she's got left."

The Colonel paused, her fingers resting on the keys. Steve couldn't believe it—was his begging actually working?

"Marina, if you were in my shoes-"

She turned to face him with her brows furrowed.

"What? Like _you_ would help _me_ escape?"

Steve internally cussed at himself. Maybe that hadn't been the best example. Then again, if she were imprisoned under his watch, it would be for an entirely different reason.

"If _my_ dad was holding you hostage, I would."

The Colonel stared into his eyes, as though she were trying to peer into his very soul. He could almost feel the energy behind those pools of fire and determination. They were so much like her father's. Like her great-grandmother's.

"I'll think about it," she spoke, her tone soft, very unlike what he'd heard before. "I won't promise anything, but I'll consider it."

Steve couldn't believe his ears; Colonel Poison was considering helping him! It wasn't exactly a 'yes', but the fact it was coming from her of all people, well, it was almost as good as a 'yes'. He wanted to jump for joy.

"Oh my God, thank you so-"

"Don't get too excited, alright? Even _if _I agree, it won't be easy. I'll still have to cover my ass."

Steve nodded. He wasn't expecting 'easy' at this point, so long as he got a way out.

The Colonel resumed punching into the keypad.

"I'll fetch you after I've made up my mind. In the meantime, and I know this won't be easy for you, please refrain yourself from doing something stupid."

He pouted at her. Just how little did she think of him?

"I won't."

"You'd better not."

With that she stepped through the door, letting it close in his face. He was alone again. Thinking about Kit and a possible attack from Jiro, Steve decided to head back to his room. As he moved up the stairs, he wondered how long it would be before he got an answer from the Colonel. A few hours? A few days? He seriously hoped it wouldn't take several days, but, if that's how long it would take to get a 'yes' from her, he'd deal with it.

_A/N: Thanks again for the review. _


	6. The Second Offer

The General was at the dining room table when Steve went down for breakfast. His plate was still half full, but he seemed more preoccupied with his coffee than the contents on his plate. Across from him the servant was cleaning up a messy plate and cup. So, Colonel Poison had already eaten, then. Steve frowned. He wanted to meet up with her as soon as possible so he could get her answer.

General Maru turned and faced him.

"Good morning, Steven. How are you feeling?"

"Better," he stated, moving towards his usual spot. "Your daughter helped patch me up."

"Yes, she and the guard explained everything to me. You're lucky your injuries weren't more serious. I've heard of boys breaking their necks from those kinds of falls. And the stun gun from the guard, well, thankfully he remembered to use that; my guards are more accustomed to the real deal."

Steve tensed up. Just what if the Colonel hadn't been the one to stop him at the front gate? What if Jiro had caught up to him first, and in the heat of the moment, used lethal force? His thoughts were interrupted by the General.

"You must learn patience, Steven. I already told you: after I finish making my case, you are free to either stay, or leave."

"Well finish making your case, then, because I'm tired of these games!"

General Maru frowned at him.

"Eat your breakfast, then follow me. There is still much I want to show you."

Steve pouted and grabbed some eggs and toast. He and the General ate in silence. Steve couldn't believe the General had bought his daughter's story; then again, she did have the other guard help collaborate with her. He wondered how she convinced the guard to lie to his boss like that.

After he finished his meal, he followed General Maru like he requested. The General had taken him up to the third floor, a level that Steve had only seen twice. They went to a door just opposite of the office, and Steve wondered what lay behind it. With the turn of the knob, the General opened the door and went inside, and Steve followed him in. It was a bedroom, much larger than any of the guest rooms downstairs. It had a very specific style to it: dark red curtains, a black comforter, and a dark mahogany armoire. In addition, there were multiple shelves with pictures, medals and trophies (mostly military, although Steve did spot a trophy for baseball), and figurines. Across from the bed stood a glass case, which held a sword in a black sheath. Steve could tell, however, that it wasn't a typical katana. A long, golden rope hung from the hilt, and the style of the handle made the sword look more like a rapier than a katana. Steve guessed from the décor that it had belonged to an officer rather than a warrior. Without speaking a word, the General opened the case and picked the weapon up, holding it out for Steve to see.

"This weapon belonged to my third great grandfather, Prince Saburo Maru. He was a field marshal for the Imperial forces during the Boshin War—our civil war. He was killed several years afterwards in a terrorist act. The sword has been passed down along the eldest sons until my great uncle Hajime died without heirs. It was then given to my father, and then to me. His uniform and medals were passed down through his other children, and their children."

Steve couldn't help but shake his head. The ancestor of the Maru's, family now associated with chemical and biological terror, was murdered by terrorists. The poor guy was probably rolling in his grave.

"Would you like to hold it, Steven?"

"Uh, sure."

The General presented it to him with both hands, and Steve grabbed it with his right. He carefully pulled it from its sheath, taking in just how sharp it remained after so many years. As he held it out, he couldn't help but feel boastful. How many people could say they've held an antique sword?

"How does that feel, Steven?"

"It feels… pretty good. Didn't you say your great-grandmother had two brothers? Why didn't the other one get this?"

"During the war my great uncle Masaji deserted from the Imperial army and was never heard from again. If he had any heirs my family was not made aware of it. Besides, my great uncle Hajime raised my father after his mother passed. He never knew his father, you see."

So, Steve's suspicions about the princess had been right. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to witness the downfall of the Maru's; once upon a time they were notable royals, and one world war later their son went missing, then their daughter had a child with a stranger and left her son alone in the world to be raised by her big brother. It was one tragic story after another.

"Do you have any other family? I thought I saw a picture of a young girl with you as a kid."

The General developed a solemn expression.

"Yes, that was my sister. My daughter was named in her honor; although, the two have never met, and probably never will."

Steve lowered the sword.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

General Maru closed his eyes.

"My sister was a prodigy with chemistry and biology, much like my grandmother and my daughter. I am skilled at it, but with my sister it was almost supernatural. For all her brilliance, though, she had a lot of issues. Deep insecurities." He slowly turned to face Steve; his expression still strained. "You see, everyone knew our grandmother was a disgraced princess, and then there were her eyes… nothing was ever confirmed, but there was a longstanding rumor that our grandmother had our father by a Soviet officer. The relationship between our nation and the USSR was always rocky, and to have a high-ranking Soviet_ officer_ for a grandparent during the Cold War… we were both teased, but my sister got the brunt of it."

"That's terrible."

"Yes, children can be very cruel—especially during times of paranoia and conflict. She developed a lot of anger because of it and made a habit of isolating herself. She became more and more obsessed with her creations, and… people started to go missing. About a month before I was… discharged from the military, the police found evidence that connected her to the abductions. She'd been experimenting on them and killing them, for sport. She was locked away, and I never saw her again."

Steve felt a weight in his stomach. The General and his daughter were not good people; they killed innocents in exchange for money. But, to torture and kill people just for shits and giggles? That shit was straight from a horror movie. The General and the Colonel were gangsters at the most.

"I'm so sorry. I… I can't even imagine what that must have been like."

General Maru bowed his head, letting out a heavy sigh. After about a minute of what Steve assumed to be internal grieving, the General recomposed himself.

"So, back to the sword. It has been in my family for generations, but, if you become my Lieutenant General, I will let you have it."

Steve gaped at him.

"If I wasn't going to join over the house, I'm not joining over a sword! Besides, won't Marina want this?"

The General raised a brow.

"You are concerned about my daughter?"

"Well… I mean…" Steve felt very confused. First he defended her, and now this? Just what was going on his head?

The General pursed his lips together.

"Well, if you don't want the sword, I suppose I will put it back in its case. Leave it for my daughter."

Steve handed the weapon back. He couldn't believe the General would just hand over a priceless family artifact to a stranger instead of his own flesh and blood. Suddenly he remembered how angry the Colonel had been over the General wanting to make Steve her superior; if she found out about this, he imagined her reaction would be twice as bad. Hell, she'd probably take a page from Kit's book and beat him into a corner, despite it not being Steve's fault.

After General Maru locked the sword away, he led Steve out of the room and began to descend down the stairs.

"Tell me, what _do_ you think of my daughter?"

"Well… she's a good fighter."

"Don't be shy, Steven. You can tell me."

Steve bit down on his lip, trying to collect his thoughts. The Colonel was ruthless… until she'd treated his wounds that morning. She was coldhearted… until she'd considered helping him escape. What he'd believed above all else, though, was that she was unbreakable… until her father's neglect had sent her into hiding. Steve hated to admit it, but he wasn't sure what to think of her anymore.

"She's… she's very complicated."

"Believe, me, Steven, after raising her for all these years, I'm aware. Perhaps you and her should spend more time together."

Steve nearly stopped in his tracks. After all the outbursts the Colonel had expressed due to Steve's presence, the General wanted her to try and bond with him?

"Sir, I don't think she would like that very much. In case you haven't noticed, she's not really my biggest fan."

"Well, I think it would do her some good to get used to your presence. After all, once you join the team, well…"

Steve let out a grunt. The General still had it in his twisted mind that he was just going to give in and throw away his principles? The only offers he'd made (besides the rank) was a room on the third floor and an old sword. If General Maru honestly believed those would be enough to sway him then maybe he wasn't as cunning as Steve had heard.

Just as they reached the bottom step, General Maru stopped and spoke up.

"Just one rule: don't try anything with my daughter."

Steve felt the urge to laugh, but resisted. Instead he cracked a grin and shook his head.

"That won't be a problem, sir, believe me."

"Good. Because if you try something with her…"

He trailed off. There was no need to finish his sentence, though; Steve had a pretty good idea what the General would do if he tarnished his 'little angel'. Maybe the General didn't know she wasn't a virgin. Steve wondered how the General would react to finding out about _that_. The thought amused him until he recalled how angry Maru had been with his daughter for leaving the front post unguarded. The fire that had been in his eyes still sent shivers down his spine, as did the fear in the Colonel's. Steve still couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he hadn't spoken up.

The door to the chess room opened just then, and Colonel Poison stepped out, wearing her casual clothes and holding a notebook in her hand. She stopped and looked at the two in surprise.

"_Oh, hello father. I was just listening to some music. I'm heading back to the lab_."

"_You have been working too much. Please, join me and Steven for tea_."

She opened her mouth, as though to object, but quickly closed it. Steve guessed she knew by that point not to argue with him on the matter. Instead of saying 'no' or giving a huff, she gave her father a quick nod. The General beamed.

"Wonderful. Come along, you two."

With that, General Maru marched down the steps. Steve and the Colonel stopped and looked at each other. The Colonel was hesitating, Steve could tell. Still though, there wasn't much he could do about it. He'd tried to take her side before, during her absence at dinner, but the General had refused to budge. Speaking up on her behalf again would just result in the same thing.

"Please," Steve spoke, motioning towards the stairs. "After you."

The Colonel let out a sigh of defeat and took him up on his offer. Steve followed behind her, wondering if their tea session would be as awkward as their dinners had been, now that they had a better understanding of each other. He figured she probably wouldn't be as snide towards him, but he doubted she'd go out of her way to talk to him, either. Temporary ally or not, they were ultimately still on opposing sides. Steve wondered what it would be like if they crossed paths again after his escape. Would either of them hesitate to fire on each other, or would they put their duties first? Steve shook his head. The Colonel was only helping him in order to help herself. She would shoot him if she had to, no questions asked.

Once they were in the tatami room, the General and the Colonel approached the small table and got down onto their knees, sitting opposite from each other. Steve positioned himself beside the Colonel, trying to get onto his knees in a way that was comfortable. Honestly, it was a bit of a struggle for him. The General smiled at him and spoke up.

"You can sit with your legs crossed, Steven. That may be more comfortable for you."

Steve took him up on his offer and did just that. The General continued to smile at him. Steve wondered if Maru was thinking about the American woman. Perhaps she'd struggled with the positioning like he had… if she had ever been in that situation, that is.

"I'll go fetch the pot and cups," Maru said, standing back up. "I'll be right back."

With that, he left, closing the door behind him. Steve turned to Colonel Poison and tilted his head.

"Why not get the servant to do that?"

The Colonel let out a snort.

"He obviously wants us alone together to bond. He told me at breakfast that I should make an effort to get to know you so that we can work better together."

"Yeah, he told me something similar. He's annoyingly persistent."

"Guess you two have something in common."

"You don't like your father very much, do you?"

Colonel Poison turned away from him.

"It's… it's complicated, alright?"

Steve decided not to push the subject, and instead changed it.

"What was your mother like?"

"She… she was very unlike my father. She didn't expect much from me—not in a bad way, or anything; she just wanted me to be a kid. I remember she used to read to me all the time. I think that's part of the reason I like to read so much. When I crack open a book, it's like she's still with me."

Although her face was hard to see from her position, Steve could tell from her voice that she might be ready to cry. He couldn't help but feel for her, despite all she'd done. Steve wondered what life would've been like for her if her mother had lived. Would she even have been indoctrinated into Poison? Would her mother instead have pushed her into something else, or would she ultimately have gone through with her husband's wishes? Steve tried to imagine the Colonel as something other than an assassin, but just couldn't see her doing anything else. Maybe a random doctor in a hospital, since it involved medicine; saving lives instead of taking them. Maybe she'd even be married, since she wouldn't be so closed off with her mother by her side. That last thought tugged at Steve. Given her father's overbearing nature, the Colonel would probably never meet anyone, or, if she did, be forced to follow the General's wishes. The idea actually made Steve feel sad for her.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but Steve reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. The Colonel immediately tensed up, and Steve realized his mistake.

"Sorry," he apologized, quickly letting go.

The Colonel still refused to face him, and Steve regretted his action. He'd crossed the line. He should've just let her be. There was no way she'd help him now. Steve wanted to kick himself. He'd screwed everything up.

"I don't want your pity," she finally spoke, in a low, but dangerous tone.

Steve bit down on his lip. He had to try and remedy the situation.

"Sorry. It's just… I know what it's like. I lost both my parents several years ago, so…"

Colonel Poison's shoulders seemed to ease up, at least a little. Steve decided to keep going.

"I think I miss my mom the most. I loved my dad, but, he and I were never really all that close. At least, not as close as he and my sister were. He tried, but we were just too different, I guess."

Steve's thought drifted back to his family, to his upbringing. Bonding with his mom and sister had always been very easy. They'd shared many of the same interests, and they could talk about just about anything. Things with his dad weren't bad, but they'd always had trouble connecting. On the occasions that they did try and bond, it always felt a little… forced. Not that neither of them didn't _want_ to bond, but it was like trying to put two charged magnets together; the 'click' just didn't happen.

One particular memory had stuck with Steve. It was when he was ten, on a camping trip with his dad and sister. His mom had gone to spend time with his grandmother, who Steve always liked to bake with and had even tried to learn knitting from (which as it turned out was harder than it looked). The three of them had set up a tent by the lake, which they'd ended up going fishing in. Tracy had seated herself towards the bow with their dad while Steve had isolated himself near the rear, sulking. Steve had glared at the fishing rod in his hand, wishing that something would hurry up and bite so they could go do something else. Tracy's giggles had grated his nerves too—he'd suspected that she and their dad were exchanging their private jokes that nobody else got.

A sudden rumble had broken his concentration. He'd looked up at the sky and noticed a private plane above them. Steve had closed his eyes, imaging himself in that plane. Up there, above everything else, he could look down at every bit of water and the vast green forest of the Earth, visiting cities across every continent, and even glancing down at some lost, mysterious tribes.

"_Steve?"_ his dad had asked, pulling him from his daydream. _"Are you having fun?"_

He'd realized then that he was not on some grand adventure; he was stuck on a boat with his dad and sister in the middle of a lake with lazy fish. Steve had let out a grumble.

"_I guess."_

His dad had sighed but made no effort to go towards him. Instead, he'd gone back to talking to Tracy, and Steve had gone back to glaring at the pole.

Steve loved his dad, but he had always been envious of Tracy's relationship with him. She was the typical 'daddy's girl', and he was the typical 'mommy's boy'. Steve wondered if maybe Tracy was jealous of his relationship with their mom like he was in regards with their dad. The two of them never really discussed it; especially after their parents passed.

"Yeah," the Colonel spoke up, her voice bringing Steve back to the present. "I guess fathers are just hard to please."

The door opened a short while later. General Maru walked in, carrying a tray with a teapot and several ceramic cups. He seated himself across from his daughter and Steve, then poured them some cups.

"Sorry for the wait. I was trying to decide which flavor to go with."

"It's fine, General."

"Steven, please, call me Hideki."

"Sorry… Hideki."

The General smiled at him, then picked up his cup, taking a sip. The Colonel took a sip as well, and Steve did, too. Green tea this time, Steve noticed.

"So, did you discuss anything while I was away?"

"Just our families."

The General gave a sad sort of smile and took another sip of tea. Perhaps he was thinking about his former wife, Steve thought. While it was true that he wouldn't shut up about the American woman, the General must've had _some_ feelings for the Colonel's mother.

"So, how did you meet your wife?"

"Mm, it was an arranged marriage. Well, I don't know if that's the exact term: my parents were close friends of her parents, and they pushed me into pursuing her. After I was dishonorably discharged, I felt I sort of, well… owed them." Steve frowned, and the General continued. "Oh, that's not to say I didn't like her. I did. Make no mistake; she was still a very important part of my life and I miss her, it's just… that wasn't exactly how I pictured my marriage to go."

What the General probably meant was that he'd planned to get the American woman to leave her husband and marry him. Of course, if he had done that, then the Colonel wouldn't exist. Not that it would've affected Steve, aside from Poison not being a pain in his ass, but still, he felt the General should've been more grateful for his daughter.

General Maru took another sip of tea and spoke again.

"So, Steven, tell me more about your parents."

"Well, my dad was in the National Guard on and off, and my mom was a school nurse. Well, she became a school nurse once my sister started attending."

Steve realized too late what he'd just said. He'd just informed the General that he had a sister. While it was true that he'd confessed that to the Colonel, there was no guarantee she'd mentioned it to her father. Coming from him, though… Steve had to try and avoid saying anything else about Tracy. The last thing he needed was for Poison to go after her.

"Yes, I recall hearing about your sister during my research."

The General said no more and took a long sip of his drink, giving Steve time to catch up with his thoughts. He had to try and think of some way to change the subject, to keep him from finding out more about Tracy. Shit, Steve realized, was it possible that the General already knew where she was? As he thought more about it, he realized Maru probably didn't have that information. After all, if he had, Poison would've picked Steve up either there or at his apartment, instead of abducting him during his mission.

"So," Maru spoke, pouring himself some more tea. "Your father was in the National Guard. Is that why you joined the military?"

Good. The subject was off Tracy. Steve could work with that.

"Sort of. I mean, I guess some of his interests rubbed off on me after all, but he was disappointed that I wanted to be a Navy SEAL instead."

The General gripped his cup tightly.

"Were you and your father… close?"

"Er, to be honest, I was always much closer to my mom."

General Maru took a sip of tea, but Steve swore he saw him crack a grin. _How odd_, Steve thought. Just why was he so interested in Steve's parents? Was he making polite conversation, or… Steve's chest tightened: was the General trying to figure out a way to manipulate him emotionally? Steve had already turned down physical bribes, so, it would make sense for him to try pulling at Steve's heartstrings. Underestimating Maru had been a mistake, he realized.

"So, your relationship with your mother was good?"

Steve wasn't sure what answers to give, in light of this new revelation. He had to try and make it difficult to give the General emotional baggage to use against him. Luckily for him, the truth in regards with his mother would give the General nothing.

"Yes, we were very close. She helped get me into cooking and encouraged a lot of my interests. She was very nurturing."

_There_, Steve thought, _try and manipulate that. _

"So, she did not object to you joining the military?"

"No," he lied. "She did not."

General Maru smiled.

"That is good to hear. Very good to hear."

"So," Steve said. "What about you? What were your parents like?"

"My father was a calm, but righteous man. He always said that sides must be picked, but they must be picked carefully. He was so proud to be in the military. He believed in it so strongly that he lied about his age just so he could join. He was only sixteen when he got started."

Steve couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Sounds like my kind of guy."

"You like guys?" the Colonel asked, raising a brow.

Steve rolled his eyes at her. The General ignored her and resumed.

"My mother was a very kind, gentle woman. Patient, too… she tried so hard with my sister. Her and my father, both. I tried, too, but I didn't know what to do. It broke their hearts when she was arrested… I think that's part of the reason they passed so early. I wish they'd gotten the chance to meet my daughter. They at least deserved that much."

So, his parents had probably passed before Maru officially started Poison. It was probably for the best. If their daughter's arrest had broken them so badly, their son's decision might have destroyed them.

_One tragic story after another…_

"So, Steven, do you plan to start a family soon?"

His thoughts went back to Diana. He just couldn't understand why things couldn't be solid for them. Steve wanted nothing more to marry her and have a kid or two, but every time things finally seemed to be in the clear for them it all got blown to hell. Whether it was an ancient God, a criminal mastermind, or Diana just trying to stay distant to be 'noble', there was always something in the way, and it frustrated him to no end. Tracy had never really approved of Diana. Whenever things went south with them, she'd always try talking him into leaving, to try and move on with someone else. Steve shook his head. Even if he _did_ find someone else to settle down with, he didn't think he could ever love them the same way he loved Diana.

_Gods_, Steve realized, _is this how Maru feels about the American woman?_

"Steven?"

Steve stared up at him, realizing that he'd spaced out. He tried to regain his composure and ignore the General's concerned stare.

"Er, maybe one day, but not now."

General Maru nodded, and Steve took a sip of tea. He wondered if the Colonel ever faced any pressure to settle down and have a family. The idea of her getting married and having a kid seemed foreign to him. The guy would have to be just as screwed up as her, or lady—he didn't know what the Colonel's preferences were; aside from bass players. He then recalled the General's warning against being intimate with his daughter. Did the General not want her to date unless it led to something serious, or, was he trying to prevent his daughter from having her heart broken on the 'off chance' that he chose to not join Poison? If the latter was the case, he could certainly understand where the General was coming from.

"So, have you been to Japan prior to our meeting?"

"A few times. Have you ever been to the States before, sir?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

Probably trying to find his lost love, Steve figured. Either that, or he'd personally overseen some of the chemical and biological attacks that Poison had been responsible for. He wondered if he and the General had ever brushed by each other during a fight and just never noticed. Perhaps they had, and the General _had_ noticed. That could be why he was so interested in him. Steve decided to pry.

"For vacation, or work?"

The General bore into Steve's eyes.

"For many reasons."

His gaze did not leave Steve until he took another sip of his drink. Steve couldn't help but be reminded of the General in his dreams, who had stared into him with such intensity.

The servant entered the room just then, rushing over to General Maru. He knelt down and whispered something into the General's ear, though Steve couldn't quite catch it, despite being so close. General cleared his throat and sent the servant away.

"I apologize, but something important has come up. It appears that I must be leaving. Steven, the servant will prepare you your meals at the usual times. I will see you later."

"_Need me to go with you_?" the Colonel chirped up.

Steve thought back to when he'd been eavesdropping on the two just outside of their basement. They had some kind of weapon, ready to go for their next mission. Was the General being sent away for this mission? Was there anything Steve could do to stop it?

"_Your presence is not required, but I thank you. Stay safe._"

The Colonel gave a bow, and the General stood up and left. With the head of the house no longer around, Steve wondered how the household would function. Considering everything that had already transpired under the General's nose, Steve didn't have high hopes of there being any order in his absence. Suddenly he wished that the General hadn't been called away; out of everyone in the household, the General had been the most stable. While it was true that the Colonel had softened up some and was considering helping Steve, it had taken her bringing up threats of her father in order to get Kit to comply with her. What if Kit decided to go after him again now that her boss was no longer lurking in the shadows? He also wouldn't put it past Jiro to try something. But honestly, what was Steve supposed to do: stay cooped up in his room until the General got back? There was no telling when that would be!

Steve considered another escape attempt. This time, through the back. Yes, he could get onto the roof, maybe shimmy around until he could get close enough to the wall. He could jump it—he was sure. What was his alternative?

It was then that Steve thought back to the General's remark that morning, about the stun gun. What if he somehow failed, and the guard used lethal force? He could also risk breaking his neck. Even if the fall didn't kill him, he could wind up in a wheelchair, perhaps permanently. What would he do then? He wouldn't be able to just wheel himself out.

Steve let out a sigh. The Colonel said she might help him. He normally wouldn't trust her, but after getting to know her, and seeing how sincere she'd seemed, well, it was worth a shot. If she ended up deciding not to, then he could try something reckless. He hated to admit it, but the Colonel was his best bet. Now, there was just the matter of trying to survive that hellhole without the General protecting him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve caught Colonel Poison trying to leave. He bit down on his lip. It was crazy, but Colonel Poison had just become the safest person in the house. _Colonel Poison_. Gods, what was happening to Steve's world?

"Hey, uh, will you be at lunch, by any chance?"

She suddenly stopped, then turned to face him.

"Probably not. I have a lot of work to do."

Steve was afraid of that, and his face must have shown it.

"Look, Kit's not even here right now, so you won't have to worry about her."

"And her boyfriends?"

Colonel Poison sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Look, I only care about Kit because she's my friend," she said, letting her hand fall back to her side. "If any of the guards or our servant tries anything, I won't cover for them. They don't mean a damn thing to me, and they know it, so they'd be shooting themselves in the foot by crossing me."

Steve nodded as he took that in. The Colonel made another attempt to leave, but Steve stopped her.

"Wait. I'm just curious: how did you get the back guard to collaborate your story?"

She tilted her head at him, then answered.

"Oh, I told him you'd sleep with him."

"Wait, what!?"

The Colonel's composure fell apart just then, and she doubled over with laughter. Steve couldn't help but stare at her with his mouth agape. The magnitude of the joke—the fact she'd even cracked a joke; it was a lot for him to take in.

"You should see the look on your face!" she chuckled, slowly managing to recompose herself. "No, I threatened him."

"You threatened him? Why does that not surprise me?"

The Colonel shook her head at him.

"Hey, it's what I'm good at. I mean, I could offer him your… _services_, but I don't think he'd be interested."

Steve pouted at her.

"Hey now, I'm a pretty good looking guy."

"You look like a Golden Retriever that got into protein powder."

"I know you mean that as an insult, but I'll take it as a compliment."

The Colonel shook her head and reached for the door.

"I'll see you around, Goldie."

"See you later, Princess."

She raised a brow at him but made no further comment. Once she left the room, Steve thought about what he'd said.

"Princess."

He wasn't sure why that had come to his mind. The Maru's weren't royalty anymore, but there was just so much about her that made him think of the Princess Maru. A young woman with fiery eyes, determined to prove herself. As awful as the Colonel could be, though, he hoped she wouldn't go out the same way the princess had. Steve shook his head. He was officially spending too much time around the Maru family.

_A/N: Thanks again for the review. _


	7. Plans

Lunch had been hauntingly quiet. As glad as Steve was to be away from the General's mind games, he had to admit that he missed having company. The servant had remained surprisingly professional in light of the previous night's events. Never once had he made a comment to Steve about almost getting Kit in trouble or given him a thumbs up for getting Jiro busted. No, the man had an even stronger poker face than the Colonel—and that was saying something.

Steve decided to pass the time by listening to some records in the chess room. He'd originally wanted to read through the numerous books in the Maru home, but sadly his knowledge of the Japanese language was mostly limited to speaking it, so there was no way for him to read anything. Luckily for him the record collection was abundant. There was a lot of oldies, including records he'd never heard before, due to him growing up outside of Japan. He did however find some from the eighties, as well as classic rock albums. He wondered if the General enjoyed rock 'n roll. He figured the Colonel probably did. Among the eighties albums was works by Pat Benatar, one of his mom's favorite singers. Steve remembered his mom always playing her songs when she was cleaning the house or driving him to baseball or football practice. Granted, she listened to other artists, too, but Pat Benatar had always been the most prominent.

_Huh, wonder who these albums belong to_, he thought.

He switched out the Mariya Takeuchi album that had been in the player (probably from Colonel Poison earlier, he figured) and put on the newly discovered record. As the music filled the air, his thoughts drifted back to his mom, and a smile graced his face.

"_Would you like to help me bake?"_ she'd asked.

It had been the week of Christmas, when he was seven. His dad had just gotten started with the assembly plant just outside of town and had been putting in extra hours for the holidays. Even back then Steve hadn't been super close to his dad, but he found himself missing him.

His mom had smiled when he agreed to help her with the gingerbread cake, her blue eyes sparkling and her rosy cheeks raised by her smile. She'd immediately gotten out all the necessary tools; measuring spoons, bowl, mixer, and set the recipe out for Steve to follow. The ingredients came next.

"_Measure out the ingredients for me, will you dear?"_

Steve eagerly put himself to work, carefully scooping the flour of the container, but dumping a heaping into the bowl. His mother smiled and brushed her long, blonde hair away from her face.

"_Measure to the line, dear. Excess flour goes back in the container."_

He blushed at his mistake, and put the flour back to its source, then carefully remeasured it. His mom hummed along to _Shadows of the Night_ as Steve moved onto the next ingredient.

"_So what are you and dad getting Tracy?"_

His mom tilted her head.

"_You mean what Santa's getting Tracy?"_

"_Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. I know there's no Santa."_

His mom smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"_You're still a kid, Steven. And a smart one, at that. Maybe a little too smart for your own good. Let's just keep pretending Santa's real for Tracy's sake, hm?"_

"_Alright, but she's going to figure it out."_

His mom let out a sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Yes, she will, but for now, let her be."_

"What are you smiling about?"

The memory slipped away from Steve. He opened his eyes and saw Colonel Poison standing in the doorway. The sudden realization of his situation caused him to sit up in his seat.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in."

"I figured not. You like Pat Benatar?"

"I guess you could say so. My mom was a big fan of hers."

"Yeah, my father's a fan, too. He's big on eighties music. So, I've been thinking about an escape plan."

Steve gripped the arm rests. The moment of truth had finally come.

"And?"

The Colonel crossed her arms and sighed.

"Well, getting you out of the house is complicated enough, but, getting you off the island would be damn near impossible."

Steve's stomach dropped, and her words sank in.

"Island? We're… on an island?"

"Yes. Probably the most private island in Japan."

This revelation hit Steve like a ton of bricks. He'd been stuck on an island this whole time. Even if he'd made it past the front gate the previous night, it wouldn't have made any difference; Poison either would've located him, or, he would've likely succumbed to the elements. Steve hunched over and brought his hands up against his face. He wanted to scream so badly. They'd trapped him good, and he didn't even know it.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do? I doubt I can just swim to the mainland!"

"No, you couldn't. You'd need a boat, which is safely secured in our dock, or, the chopper. If you want to access either you'd have to get through our guards and use the special key code."

"I don't suppose you can give me the code and distract the guard?"

"I need to cover my ass, Steve. I could lure the guard away, but there's no way you could get the code without my father getting suspicious. He'd know I tipped you off, since I have the best motive for wanting you out of here."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"I know you won't like it, but it's the only real idea I can see working. You'll need to join Poison."

Steve paused, waiting for some kind of punchline. When he realized she was being serious, fury swelled up inside him and he rose to his feet.

"Are you kidding me!? The entire point of this is to get me out of here so I _don't_ join your father! What part of that did you not understand!?"

The Colonel raised her hand.

"If you're finished, I'll explain myself. This would be a temporary arrangement. Once you join Poison, my father will give you access to the entire compound and all our equipment. Then you can get yourself on a chopper or a boat and make your way back to your precious ARGUS."

He chewed on her words and weighed his options. Like she'd pointed out earlier, he had no way of getting off the island, even if he miraculously made it out of the house. He could always try taking out the back guard, but then he'd have to try and figure out the code to access the gate to the helipad. The more he thought about it, the fewer options he could see. Besides, as the Colonel had pointed out, it would be temporary. He'd done some double-agent work in the past; this would be no different, he assured himself.

"Alright, I can see I have no other option. I guess when your dad gets back, I'll tell him the 'good news'."

Colonel Poison frowned.

"I would let him butter you up first. If you just outright decide to join after putting up such a fuss it'll set off his bells. My father's eager, but he's not stupid."

"Yeah. Any idea when he'll be back?"

Much to Steve's dismay, she shook her head.

"No, he pretty much only tells me something if it directly involves me. He could be back tomorrow; he could be back next week. There's no telling."

Steve winced. He really didn't want to be stuck there for another week. Hell, he didn't want to be stuck for another day.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to try and kill time. Any suggestions?"

"My father's computer is password protected, but we get porn on the TV. Just keep the door locked."

"You have a _very _dirty mind. Does your dad know you talk like this?"

"Oh what, are you going to tell on me?"

Steve snorted.

"And ruin your saintly reputation? Nah."

Colonel Poison shook her head at him.

"I'll see you at dinner."

With that she left, not even bothering to close the door. Steve shook his head and went back to listening to the music.

…

True to her word, the Colonel met up with Steve for dinner… when he was nearly finished. Upon entering the room, she made her way to her usual spot and began chowing down. It was then that Steve noticed how under dressed she was. He'd gone through the trouble of putting on his formal wear, but Colonel Poison was still walking around in her casual wear. He couldn't help but raise his brows at this.

"Not dressing up for dinner?"

She made a soft scoff.

"That's my father's rule, and he's not here to enforce it."

"Oh. So who planned the menu? Your dad?"

The Colonel swallowed before answering.

"I did. The servant asked what I wanted, and I told him."

"You like fried chicken, huh?"

"Yup, and pizza, and hot-dogs. I'm not into that fancy crap like caviar or lobster, and as far as salads go, well, those aren't real meals, in my opinion."

Steve shook his head. Between the smoking and her diet, she'd probably have a stroke before she turned fifty. It was almost a shame.

"So, I take it you don't like going to fancy restaurants?"

"Mm, depends on what dishes they serve. Honestly, though, I'm fine with just walking into a KFC or McDonald's. I'm not really high maintenance."

Steve said nothing else and went back to eating. He occasionally looked up at the Colonel, watching her. Her demeanor had changed so much since he first arrived. She was so much more relaxed, and even though she'd retained some of her snarky attitude, it was much more bearable.

It was amazing to see what she was like when they weren't on opposing sides, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, working side by side with her. She and her father were very skilled—they could do so much good for the world, if they were willing. The fact that the General actually had been a good guy once made it all the more tragic. Although, if he was willing to turn to a life of crime just because he was pissed about getting fired, was he really all that good to begin with? Steve got pissed with ARGUS at times, but he never once considered doing anything like Maru had. At the end of the day, he just wanted to work towards the greater good—and if putting up with bullshit helped him do that, then so be it.

"What about you, Goldie? What kind of foods do you like? Wait, you're American—burgers and fries, right?"

"That's extremely stereotypical… but in this case, you'd be right, actually." She let out a soft snort and resumed eating. "I prefer home-cooked meals over take-out, though. It tastes better, and helps me unwind."

The Colonel swallowed and reached for her drink.

"I'm just curious—why didn't you go into the culinary field? Why the military?"

Steve chewed for a bit before answering.

"I don't know. I viewed as more of a hobby than a career choice. I didn't really know any chefs in my family, but as far as veterans go… I actually went into college to get a degree in aviation, so I could become a professional pilot. I did well enough in the core classes, but the other ones not so much. My friend Nick started talking about joining the military, and since it was so prominent in my family, I decided to just go for it."

Colonel Poison finished her drink and wiped her lips with a napkin before speaking again.

"Is he part of that Oddfellows thing you're involved in?"

"H-How do you know about that?"

"My father did a lot of research on you before ordering your retrieval. Did he get sucked into ARGUS and all that noise?"

Steve stared down at his glass, watching the droplets from the condensation drip down onto the place mat.

"He was part of the unit that crashed into Themyscira. I was the only survivor."

"Oh… sorry."

"Thanks. I still miss him. Even though it's been ten years, I still find myself remembering the good times and bad times together. Sometimes I even wonder what would've happened if he'd made it—where he'd be in life. Maybe he'd be in ARGUS alongside me, or maybe he'd stay at home to be with his daughter." Steve let out a sigh and picked up his drink. "Guess I'll never know."

The Colonel said nothing and took another bite. Steve wasn't sure if maybe she just didn't know what to say, or maybe she just didn't really care enough to get invested. The General at least would've tried to show sympathy.

Steve finished up his drink and stood up.

"I guess I'll get redressed and head into the entertainment room to play darts, maybe listen to some CD's while I'm at it."

The Colonel nodded without looking up.

"Alright."

With nothing else to say, Steve turned and left, gently closing the door behind him.

…

After a while Steve got tired of tossing darts, so he went into the living room. Not to take up the Colonel's suggestion, though—instead he wanted to watch the news. He'd been gone for quite some time, and given the situation and his ties to ARGUS and the Justice League, he'd be surprised if there wasn't _something _in the news about him. The TV flickered to life at the press of the remote, and he scanned through the channels until he found what looked like an international news station. Presently the reporters were covering an earthquake in south Asia, which had apparently happened just earlier that day.

The segment changed just then. This time, they began discussing Steve's disappearance. He sat up and listened intently.

"_Still no word on the whereabouts of Steve Trevor, a high-ranking member of ARGUS and ally to the Justice League. He was last spotted off the coast of Japan. He and his team went to investigate a possible base in connection with Poison when his teammates lost sight of him_."

Steve held his breath. So, his teammates hadn't been captured after all. That was good news. Probably the best news he'd gotten.

Alex, the new recruit, appeared on the TV just then. He looked very uneasy, and Steve swore he saw dark circles under his blueish-green eyes. Steve felt himself deflate. He hated the fact people were losing sleep over him. They probably thought he was dead. He wished there was some way he could get a message out to them—to let them know he was okay.

"_He went ahead of us, and after that we couldn't find him. We heard a chopper take off not long afterwards_."

"_Did you get a good look at the chopper?_"

"_No, but based on the location and our mission, we believe he was captured by Poison_."

The image of his friend left the screen and was replaced by a picture of a younger General Maru.

"_Poison is an international terrorist group that was founded by Hideki Maru, a former Captain of Japan's Ground Self Defense Force. Authorities are pursuing him in this case, as well as other cases involving attacks carried out by his organization_."

The news anchor moved onto the next segment; a story about a listeria outbreak in lettuce. Steve let out a soft groan. He wished there'd been more details about his case. A report about a possible lead—something to let him know that someone might find him.

He let out a depressed sigh and shut off the TV. With that he rose from his seat and moved towards the door. As he opened it, he heard chatter out in the hall. Curiosity got the better of him, and he kept the door slightly ajar and peered out into the hall. Although he couldn't see anyone from his angle, he recognized the voices.

"Well, now that your old man's gone maybe we can finally get rid of Trevor." Steve's stomach lurched, and Kit continued. "We should have time to dump his body and clean up the blood."

"No."

"No what? No to shooting him? I know you like using poison, but a bullet would be so much-"

"We're not killing him, Kit."

Steve heard Kit let out a huff.

"Why not? Nobody wants him here aside from your old man, and with him gone we can make up any story we want. He's already tried to escape once—we could say that he did it again. During someone else's shift, of course."

Colonel Poison let out a bemused snort.

"Oh yes, we can tell him that Trevor slipped past the guards and that he just so happened to know the codes to the gates. Do you really think that I haven't thought this through already?"

Steve felt himself deflate at her words. His grip on the knob weakened as he continued to listen.

"So what's your plan, then? Are you just going to let him take what you've worked your ass off for?"

"Of course not, Kit. Don't worry, I've got something in mind."

Steve had been so distracted by their conversation that he didn't realize their footsteps were closing in until it was too late. The door swung open, and Colonel Poison looked up at him with a startled expression while Kit scowled from behind her.

"Uh, sorry," Steve grumbled. "I was just leaving."

The Colonel stepped aside and let him pass while Kit crossed her arms. Steve stepped past her and let the two women close the door behind them. While he stood alone, he stewed in his thoughts. The Colonel would've killed him if things had worked out in her favor. Killed him. Over a rank. He couldn't believe that he'd tried to comfort her—that he'd saved her from her father. And this was the thanks that she was giving him? Steve wanted to kick himself. What else should he expect from the woman who tried to kill him and his friends—the woman who tried to kill Diana? Honestly, it should've come as more of a shock that she didn't kill him regardless.

Steve found himself missing the General's company. The guy was crooked, but at least he didn't want Steve dead. At the moment, anyway. He imagined the General's patience with him would crumble once he escaped, and if they encountered each other again after this…

He shook his head and decided to go upstairs, back to the chess room to raid the mini bar. His nerves needed some unwinding, and he wanted to put as much distance between the Colonel and himself as possible.


	8. Mending Wounds

Steve's nerves were still on edge even hours after going upstairs. Part of him felt compelled to see if Colonel Poison was downstairs so that he wouldn't be holed up in one part of the house, but another just wanted to wait for her to go to her room and go to sleep. Then he could be free to roam around without any awkward interactions.

He still couldn't get over the Colonel's words; about her blatant disregard for his life. Just when he was starting to see some good in her, to think that maybe she had some kind of a heart, she went and proved him wrong. Steve admitted that he wouldn't be thrilled if the tables were turned, but he wouldn't want her dead. Even now, knowing just how cold she really was, he still didn't wish that on her.

It was roughly ten at night before he decided to go back downstairs. He hadn't heard anybody go up to the second floor, let alone the third, but it was possible that she'd gone down into the lab. In the back of his mind he wondered if Kit was in the lab with her, or if she was off somewhere else. There had to be another house on the island somewhere, as Kit clearly wasn't staying in any of the guest rooms, thank his lucky stars. Steve wondered if the rest of the Colonel's team was with her, or if they'd chosen to camp out outside the island. He wondered just how far from the mainland the Maru's island really was. Maybe it was possible that he could construct a makeshift raft and get across that way. Of course, he'd have to make it through the gates to even reach the water.

When Steve reached the bottom step, the door to the entrance room opened. A guard walked in and stopped, staring at him. Although Steve couldn't get a good look at his face, he knew exactly who it was. He tensed up and tightened his grip on the railings.

"Look, I don't want any trouble."

"I didn't want any trouble either, but I got it. I almost got terminated because of you!" Jiro's scowl faltered, for a moment. "What happened to your face?"

Steve instinctively touched the bandaged wound, which was still sore, despite how much time had passed.

"Your girlfriend."

"I hope she got your nuts, too." Jiro said with a smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Without another word, he made his way towards the back of the hall, towards the bathroom. Once the door closed, Steve finally let go of the railing, and the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His attention shifted towards the living room. Surely Kit and the Colonel couldn't still be in there, could they? He couldn't hear anybody in there, but the walls were surprisingly thick. It was kind of a miracle that the Colonel had heard him the previous night.

After peeking into the living room and seeing the coast was clear, he grabbed the remote off the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Even if there wasn't any more in the news about him, he could still watch a game show or something. So, he turned on the TV, and began scrolling.

The door to the living room opened, and Steve jumped, dropping the remote. He half expected to see Jiro walk in with his gun, ready to beat his ass or just outright kill him. Instead, he saw that it was Colonel Poison had entered the room. She gave a soft scowl as her eyes fell upon him and she put a hand on her hip.

"I thought I told you to lock the door if you were going to be doing this."

Steve looked back at the TV, then her, and scrunched up his nose.

"I'm not in here for _that_. I was kind of hoping that… forget it. I doubt anyone will find me all the way out here."

The Colonel said nothing and headed towards the bookcase. As she browsed through the various books, Steve found himself wishing that they'd carried some written in English. He wondered if the General and the Colonel, like him, could speak another language but struggled to read it. Given that their group was international, though, that seemed unlikely. Besides, they could speak better than he could. His Japanese and Greek and whatnot was good enough to get the point across, but his accent was still obvious. The General and his daughter had no trace of an accent, and if he hadn't known about their backgrounds before meeting them, he honestly would've thought they'd been raised in the States; although, they did sound rather posh at times. Steve guessed their royal background probably had something to do with it.

After she grabbed a book, the Colonel turned and began walking towards the couch. Steve frowned, and as she sat down he quickly shut off the TV and jumped to his feet. The Colonel looked up at him with a brow cocked.

"Leaving already?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm uh, kind of tired. Probably gonna take a shower and go to sleep." He put his hands in his pockets and began heading towards the door. "See you later."

"Wait." Steve stopped in his tracks, his heart racing as he watched the Colonel set her book down and stand up. "Before you go to bed, I'd like to change your bandages."

"Uh, that's okay. I can probably do it."

"Including the ones on your back? As amusing as that would be, I don't want you waking me up later when you realize you can't do it."

Steve bit down on his lip. As much as he didn't want to be around her, he didn't know anybody else that would help him with that. Maybe the servant, unless he was mad at him, too.

"Meet me in the downstairs bathroom after you finish washing up. And don't take too long."

She sat down and went back to reading, and Steve let out a sigh. Making no protest, he went upstairs to use his personal bathroom, to wash up and also try to clear his mind.

…

He met up with the Colonel in the living room after he was done. She was too absorbed into her book to notice the door, so he let out an awkward cough. That time she looked up, and raised her brows.

"Oh. Done already?" She closed her book and set it down, then rose to her feet. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Steve stepped aside and let her lead the way. Once she was several paces ahead, he followed her to the bathroom, which was now unoccupied. The Colonel looked at the toilet seat and let out a groan, then slammed it down.

"Wasn't me," Steve quickly defended.

"No, it was probably Jiro. The stupid fucker always leaves it up." She shook her head and quickly washed up. "Get undressed for me."

_Four words I never wanted to hear from her_, Steve thought with a cringe. Despite his reluctance, he started to take off his shirt. The sooner she patched him up, the sooner he could run off and hide. Then he would just have to avoid her until her old man returned.

Once he was all set, the Colonel grabbed some fresh rags from a basket on the counter. Next he smelled peroxide, and the sensation of stinging pierced his back, followed by a dull, but still unpleasant sensation on his legs. The feeling remained even after she put on the fresh bandages, and Steve hoped that his wounds would hurry up and heal. Not just so he wouldn't be in pain anymore, but also so he wouldn't have to continue undressing in front of the woman who wanted him dead.

"Alright, now get dressed so I can get to your face. As much as you'd probably enjoy me grinding up against you, I don't like you like that."

"Yeah, I'm aware."

He must have spoken more bitterly than he thought, because she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's your problem?"

Steve turned away from her.

"Nothing."

"Cut the crap, Trevor. You've been avoiding me since after dinner, and you've been acting really fucking awkward, even for you."

Shit, she'd noticed. Steve was hoping to avoid a confrontation with her, but frankly he was getting tired of the charade. So, he mustered up his courage and looked her in the eyes.

"I overheard you and Kit earlier, when I was leaving the living room. I know that you want me dead, so you can stop pretending like you give a damn about my wellbeing. I know it's probably exhausting for you."

He half expected the Colonel to start laughing at him, to admit that he was right and she was glad that she didn't have to put on a show anymore. Part of him hoped, but doubted, that she would break down and apologize for being so cold. Instead, she furrowed her brows.

"Did it occur to you that _maybe_ I was trying to talk Kit down? That _maybe _she's a loose cannon and I was trying to make sure that she didn't hurt you again?"

That hadn't occurred to him, but now that she'd mentioned it, it did make a lot of sense. The Colonel scowled and crossed her arms.

"I'm a lot of things, Trevor, but a phony isn't one of them. I might not like you, but… I don't hate you, either. I'll admit, the thought of killing you _did_ cross my mind when I first picked you up, but," her expression softened. "After you stuck up for me, when you didn't even have to…," she shook her head and continued. "Now, I still don't want you hanging around here, but I don't want you dead. Besides, if Kit tried something my father would lose it, and I don't want anything to happen to her, either."

She _seemed_ sincere enough, but this was still Colonel Poison talking. Steve took a deep breath.

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"I have nothing to gain from lying to you, Steve, and everything to gain from making sure you make it out of here in one piece. Besides, what choice do you really have?"

He gazed over her, looking for any indication of manipulation or mistrust. He didn't really know her well enough to tell, but she did make very good points. If something happened to him under her watch… the memory of the General's glare seeped back into his mind, and he realized she wouldn't want that incident repeated, either.

"So, you really don't hate my guts, then?"

"Not anymore. Although, I do still find you annoying." He frowned, and she gave a faint grin. "You a fun to mess with, though, so I guess it evens out."

He let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, at least we're on civil terms now."

"Yeah… so, are you going to get dressed, or do you want me to stand here and ogle you?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." He quickly put his pants back on, trying not to loosen the freshly applied bandages. "How long do you think it'll take for my wounds to heal?"

"Well, the ones on your legs aren't _too_ bad," she spoke as he put on his shirt. "Maybe a few more days for those? The ones on your back and face, though? At least a week, if not longer."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

She moved to look at him face to face, then grabbed a fresh rag and poured peroxide onto it. He took a deep breath and braced himself. A pain more powerful than that of his back seared itself into his face, and let out a soft howl. The Colonel quickly moved the rag away and grabbed a fresh bandage.

"Sorry. I know that must really fucking hurt."

She put the bandage on, and he stole another glance at the scar on her face. Once she was finished, the Colonel took a step back and admired her handywork.

"Well, you're done for the night. Now you can get to bed."

"Actually, I… I wouldn't mind going back into the living room."

"Oh. Well, alright. Let me get myself cleaned up."

She moved back towards the sink to wash her hands, and Steve rubbed his face. He was glad to be on the same page as her again. At least he wouldn't be unbearably lonely until her father returned. Still though, when all was said and done, he'd be glad to leave the Maru home and get back to his.

…

The two sat down in the living room after that, with Steve browsing through some channels while the Colonel had her nose stuck in a book. Everything Steve saw on the news was the same information from before, so he settled on a cooking show. It was fun trying to see what other people could create, and it could help give him some new ideas. He and the Colonel sat in silence for a while, until she closed her book and stood up. Steve turned to her in surprise.

"Finished already?"

"I was picking up from where I last left off, so, yeah."

"Oh… so what were you reading?"

The Colonel blushed, moving towards the bookcase.

"I'm not telling you."

Steve cocked a grin.

"Hm, let me guess: a romance novel?"

She turned away from him, and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Huh, I guess you have a soft spot after all."

"That's big talk coming from a housewife."

"I'm not a housewife."

"So I guess your girlfriend Wonder Woman does the cooking and cleaning?" Steve frowned, but said nothing. The Colonel turned to him with a triumphant smirk. "Heh, I knew she was the man of the house."

"We, uh… we broke up."

Colonel Poison tilted her head.

"She dumped you again, huh?"

Heat rushed to Steve's cheeks.

"Well wait a minute, what makes you think I didn't dump her?"

"Oh please, you'd never do that. You're not _that _stupid."

Steve said nothing else. The subject of his relationship with Diana still caused him a great deal of pain. The Colonel started browsing through some more books but continued the conversation.

"So what was it this time? She find herself an Amazon guy?"

"There aren't any Amazon guys. Well, none that aren't directly related to her, anyway." Although, they technically weren't around anymore, he realized. Diana's brother Jason had been sent to another dimension, and as for her future son, Hunter, well… his existence was basically erased. At least in their world. It was still crazy for him to think about.

"So, if that's not it, then what is it?"

"Well, it's just… we were living together, and everything was going well, but I decided I wanted more. I asked her to marry me."

Steve cringed, remembering the shocked look in Diana's eyes when he'd presented the ring.

"She had a lot going on with the League. I thought it would make her happy, but she got overwhelmed and… then I brought up kids."

The Colonel stopped momentarily, just shy of the top shelf.

"Oh, wow. I bet that was a lot to take in."

"Yeah, it was. She… she said that she loved me, and she wanted me to be happy, but she just couldn't give me the things I was asking for. So, she… she told me to find someone else."

The memory of that night made his throat tighten. He could still see Diana running out the front door. Steve had raced after her, desperately hoping to catch her and make her see to reason, but she'd disappeared into the night. He'd broken down right in the doorway, the ring still clenched in his hand. What was supposed to be the greatest night of his life had shattered him, and he hadn't felt whole since.

Steve inhaled sharply through his nostrils, trying to maintain his composure. He couldn't break down again. Not there. Not in front of the Colonel.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He looked up at the Colonel in surprise. Her arms were folded across her chest, but her expression… she looked so empathetic. It shocked Steve.

"It still hurts," he confessed. "It hurts a lot."

He'd dated a lot over the years, but he'd never felt as destroyed about a breakup as he did when it came to Diana. She was his soulmate; he just knew it. He could feel that they were meant to be. Why couldn't she?

Colonel Poison was very quiet. Maybe she was trying to think of something to say, or, maybe she was trying to wrap her head around the idea of a serious relationship. Steve didn't know if she'd ever been serious with anyone before.

"I'm sure she'll come around. Something always happens to make her go running back to you. And, even if she doesn't, you'll probably find someone else."

Steve let out a sigh. He knew she wouldn't understand.

"There's nobody else like Diana."

"People aren't that unique; that's got to be someone out there who-"

Steve clenched his fists and stood up. He didn't want to hear any more.

"Just drop it!"

With that outburst he turned away, heading out the living room and making his way to the bar in the gaming room. Confiding in the Colonel had been pointless. Honestly, how could he ever expect her to put herself in his shoes? She might've craved affection, but she clearly didn't understand love. Her father would've understood.

Steve grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass. The first shot burned his throat. Not that he cared; he welcomed it. Then he took another, and another after that. His muscles loosened and his senses became dull. Nothing around him mattered anymore. Not the General. Not the Colonel. Certainly not Diana. No… Diana would always matter. Even in his stupor, he couldn't kid himself.

"Oh Diana…"

He felt someone next to him. Turning his head, he looked over and saw Colonel Poison. She gagged and pinched her nose.

"Ugh, I'm glad I don't have a match on me. Your breath could set off a fuse."

He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He was too heavy. His legs wouldn't support him. She let out a sigh.

"Let's get you to your room before you pass out on the floor."

Before he could move, she'd already grabbed his arm and helped him up. Her arm wrapped around him, using his body as a crutch. He tried to walk alongside her, putting all his strength and willpower into his legs.

"I wanna go home," he slurred.

"I know you do."

They moved up the stairs, rather slowly, due to Steve dragging his feet. Somehow, they managed to make it. She opened the door to his room and helped him onto his bed.

"Please don't vomit all over the sheets. Our servant will bitch non-stop if you do."

Steve hoped he wouldn't. There were enough people mad at him.

"I'll see you in the morning, Steve. Good night."

He tried to speak again but couldn't. She left the room, and he drifted off to sleep.

In his dreams, Steve found himself back at Diana's place. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten back there. Hadn't he been at the Maru home? Also, the more he paid attention, the more he realized that things were… off. His things were still there, and not only that, but he realized that he had a ring in his hand, and he was down on his knee in front of Diana. Hadn't Steve done this before? He thought he had, but now, he wasn't sure.

A pained expression filled Diana's face, and she shook her head.

"I can't give you what you want. I'm sorry."

She turned and ran off. Steve didn't go after her. He remained frozen in his place. He saw the Colonel out the corner of his eye.

"It's not worth it," she grumbled, putting her hands in her pockets. "There's plenty of people out there like her."

Tracy appeared beside her, nodding in agreement. Steve's eyes shot open. His sister was agreeing with her!?

"All she ever does is get you in trouble, brother. You deserve better."

Other people started to appear, too; his friends, coworkers, the media. They all chimed in, spouting out similar words. Steve covered his ears, trying to drown them out. It wasn't working. His head was spinning.

Suddenly General Maru stepped out. He walked over to Steve and stared down at him, then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Love is precious, Steven. Don't give up on her."

After that, everyone and everything faded away, until only he remained, still clutching the ring.

_A/N: Thanks again for the review. I was debating whether or not to have the dream sequence in this chapter or the next, but felt that it would tie into this one better. Hope I made the right call. Feel free to give your input. _


	9. Reflections

Steve woke up feeling sore. His head throbbed and he was drenched in sweat. How much had he had to drink? He couldn't remember.

He sat up very slowly, trying to minimize the discomfort; however, it was in vain. He glanced over at the clock and groaned. It was nearly noon. He noticed he was still wearing his casual clothes, and the memory of Colonel Poison helping him up to his room came back to him.

Steve wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. The Colonel had agreed to help him escape so she could have a shot at the rank of Lieutenant General; that much made sense. But helping him to his room? What purpose did that serve? Could it be that… that she actually felt sorry for him? Steve would've rolled his eyes, but she'd admitted to not hating him anymore, and she'd even tried to console him after he discussed his breakup with Diana—her most hated enemy. The dynamics between he and Colonel Poison was changing, he could feel it; however, he didn't know how he felt about it.

He let out a groan. This was exactly what the General had wanted. He'd wanted Steve and the Colonel to grow closer. Did Maru think if they formed a friendship that Steve would be more willing to join Poison? He wouldn't put it past him; the General seemed to be trying everything in order to persuade him.

Unable to take the pain any longer, Steve went into his bathroom. He rummaged through the cabinet, looking for some kind of pain reliever. There was plenty of toothpaste, toilet paper, and other necessities, but not one pain pill.

After failing to located relief upstairs, he decided to head to the downstairs bathroom. After all, that was where the Colonel had patched him up. Just as he made it down the steps, he heard someone go in. Another annoyed grunt escaped his lips. Whoever it was, he hoped they wouldn't be long.

He stood off to the side, by the door to the gaming room. The Maru's servant went into the dining room, not even glancing at him. After what seemed like an eternity, the bathroom door opened. The Colonel stepped out. She must have seen Steve out the corner of her eye, because she turned to face him.

"I can't believe you're up walking after last night. How's your head?"

"Honestly, it hurts like hell. There's pain pills in there, right?"

"There are… but, I could give you my fix for hangovers, if you want."

"You, uh, make that kind of thing?"

"Tch, I'm a chemist who likes to drink; of course I do."

"Fair point."

The Colonel rolled her eyes and moved towards the back of the stairs.

"Wait right here."

With that she entered the keycode to the door, then descended into the lab. Steve stood around aimlessly, his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes on the various decorations. After a while, he started to get flustered. Was she honestly concocting something for him, or was she just yanking his chain? Maybe he should just save himself the trouble and grab some pills from the medicine cabinet.

The door opened, and the Colonel stepped out with a vial in her hand. The beige substance made Steve uneasy; what if she'd slipped a toxin or virus in it? No, they were on good terms now, and even if they weren't, she wouldn't let anything to happen to him for fear of what her father would do.

"Drink up."

He hesitated for a moment, but eventually caved. The liquid had a strange, pungent taste to it. It made him gag.

"You're not poisoning me, are you?"

She huffed and grabbed back the vial.

"I'll have you know this is safer than what you were drinking last night."

"Oh come off it; you drink too… and smoke."

She stared down at the empty vial and shrugged.

"Yeah, well, it provides an escape for me, I guess."

_Escape? From what?_ Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Marina, are you…"

She scoffed and glared at him.

"Am I what?"

"Are you… happy?"

The Colonel narrowed her eyes.

"Am I happy? Why? What do you care?"

"I just… I realize now that there's more to you than just…"

He trailed off, unsure of what to say, or how to say it. Despite the progress he'd made with her, she was still a very guarded person. He couldn't afford to say or do the wrong thing. That's what had scared off Diana.

The Colonel shook her head.

"You don't know me, Trevor. And my wellbeing? That's none of your concern."

She started to turn away from him, just like Diana had. He blurted out the next thing that came to his mind.

"You could come with me, you know. Join ARGUS. I… I think you could do a lot of good there."

He braced himself, waiting for her reaction. He expected an angry outburst, or a sarcastic quip; perhaps even laughing in his face. The Colonel stared at him, wide-eyed. He decided to press on.

"I could vouch for you; tell them that you helped me."

The Colonel continued to stare at him with her mouth agape. After a brief moment of what seemed like internal contemplation, she finally spoke.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I could never join ARGUS, or leave Poison. My whole life has been built around this. My father… I couldn't."

Steve deflated. He was so sure he'd had her convinced.

"That's too bad. I think you could do a lot of good in the world, if you just put your mind to it."

She looked away from him, saying nothing else. It was a real shame that she didn't join ARGUS. Hell, anything other than Poison would've been great. Her knowledge of chemical and biological weapons alone could greatly help, not to mention her military expertise. Steve thought back to the General being betrayed by his employers. What if he hadn't been discharged? Could the General have eventually made his way into ARGUS? Steve tried to picture it: him ending up working side by side with the Colonel and her father. Or, if the General had managed to secure a relationship with the American woman, the Colonel wouldn't exist. Instead, someone else would have; someone who didn't have the Colonel's face, or her sarcastic quips. Several days prior, Steve would've been fine with this. With his relationship with the Colonel improved, however… he didn't like it.

_People aren't that unique_. Steve couldn't believe she'd actually said that. Did she honestly believe that she could be so easily replaced? The Colonel might have reminded him of the princess, but she was no Mei Maru, nor was she her twisted aunt, despite sharing a name. And the General might have seen himself in Steve, but Steve was not General Maru. Even if he decided to devote himself to Poison, he could never treat his own child the way the General treated the Colonel, whether they belonged to his true love or not.

The servant stepped out into the hall just then, announcing that lunch was ready. Colonel Poison gave him a quick nod before looking back at Steve.

"How's the headache?"

"Honestly, it's already feeling better. Thanks."

"No problem. Now, let's grab some food."

"Don't gotta tell me twice."

With that, they both went into the dining room. The Colonel seated herself at the far end, as usual, but Steve took a seat closer to her. Not right beside her, but closer than he had been before. Since he'd skipped breakfast, and his head was no longer throbbing, he decided to start chowing down.

While he ate, he thought about some other ways to pass the time. He could honestly go for some fresh air, but the General had forbidden him to go outside unsupervised. Unsupervised. That gave him an idea.

"Hey, Marina, do you think that maybe we could go out by the pond after lunch?"

"We?"

"Yeah. Your dad said I could still go outside, but someone has to go with me."

The Colonel took another bite of food and swallowed before answering.

"Well, I guess. I could go for a quick smoke."

Steve smiled and went back to eating. Being alone with the Colonel now was a lot better than he thought it'd be. In some ways, it was better than hanging out with her father. With the General, Steve didn't know what his motives were, but with the Colonel he knew exactly where he stood with her. Things were slowly improving.

…

The two went out back after their meal. The back guard looked Steve up and down skeptically but stood down on the Colonel's command. The two walked along the dirt path, making their way to the bridge and the pond. Steve hunched over the bridge and stared at the Koi below. They swam around without a care in the world, not even bothering to acknowledge them. Steve wished that he'd brought some bread out with him. They probably would've loved that.

Steve looked over at the Colonel, who was leaning over the rails with a cigarette in her hand. She also seemed to be just as entranced with the Koi as he was. He wondered if she'd ever stopped to feed them. Maybe she had, when she was younger. If she'd lived there, that is.

"So, did you grow up here?"

"My father built this place shortly after my mother died, so I've lived here quite a while, but not my whole childhood. Although, if I'm being honest, my childhood pretty much died with her."

Steve tightened his hold on the handrails, letting the tension take over his body. Just when had the General begun to indoctrinate her?

"Your dad, he… how old were you when he began training you?"

"It's hard to pinpoint it, exactly. He'd been nurturing my enthusiasm for chemistry and biology for as long as I can remember, but it seemed to really take off when he moved us here. When I got to be a teenager is when he started pushing me into physical training, and weapon tactical, and once I got my diploma, he started sending me on missions."

Steve raised a brow.

"How did you attend school all the way out here?"

"Private tutors. I hadn't shared a classroom with anyone since around the time my mother passed. When I officially joined Poison is when I started hanging around other people again."

This revelation made his jaw drop. She'd grown up without any friends? Without anyone to talk to other than authority figures? He didn't want to believe it, and yet, he did. It explained so much: why she was so closed off from people, why she had trouble connecting… and why she felt like her life revolved around Poison, because essentially, it had. The Colonel could've been so much different if she'd been brought up in a different environment. The thought of her, at the age of ten, being subjected to that… it made his stomach churn.

"You didn't deserve that," he said, shaking his head. "Your father should not have done that to you."

He heard the Colonel take a deep drag off her cigarette.

"Yeah, well, it is what it is. Not like I can go back and change it."

She had a point, but it didn't make it right. The General didn't deserve her. He'd let his anger and selfishness destroy not only his life, but his daughter's, too. Steve's thoughts shifted towards Maru's first love, and wondered if she ever heard about his deeds on the news, and what her reaction was. Steve tried to picture it: her hearing about Poison and recoiling from her memory of the General in disgust while he, on the other hand, stared lovingly at her picture in his office. That was the difference between Steve and General Maru: no matter what went on between him and Diana, Steve tried to stay true to himself, and be a man that she could always be proud of.

"So, do you have any childhood sob stories?"

Steve looked over at the Colonel, who was blowing smoke up above the pond. He shook his head.

"Not really. You already know my dad and I weren't super close, but I wouldn't exactly call that a sob story. We got along well enough, but I was always preferred to hang out with my mom. My sister Tracy was like that with our dad—mom practically had to beg to spend time with her."

"Hm… I've always been curious: what's it like, having a sibling?"

"Hm, well, I guess it's like having another friend; except you grow up with them and have to see them twenty-four-seven. Not really sure how to describe it."

"Are you and your sister close?"

"Yeah. I mean, we don't agree on everything, but, we're pretty tight. She, um, she never really approved of me and Diana."

The Colonel's brows shot up.

"Really? Hm. And here I thought Wonder Woman had wowed just about everyone."

"Yeah, well, Tracy's got it in her mind that Diana puts me at risk, but I was always in dangerous situations before: it just didn't happen _as_ often. And, yeah, I'll admit that I didn't have to face _Gods_ before I met her, but…"

Steve trailed off, thinking about everything he'd gone through since meeting Diana. Yeah, it was a lot to deal with, but Diana had always helped him come out alive. Besides, if he hadn't crashed into Paradise and met Diana, he would've ended up encountering the Sear group like originally planned and gotten infected (and probably killed) by the Maru virus. And now here he was, years later, at the home of its architect, looking at Koi fish. The universe had a very weird sense of humor.

"It sounds like she's very protective of you."

"Yeah," Steve said, still looking at the Koi. "I guess that's to be expected. I get pretty protective of her, too; especially when she was younger and dated a lot." He chuckled and looked over at the Colonel. "I guess your old man's like that, too."

Colonel Poison took another drag off her cigarette.

"Yeah, he told me to never bring a baby home. Even now he still stays it."

"So, he doesn't want grandkids?"

"Not in this situation. I mean, if I was retired or whatever, but…" she stopped suddenly, and laughed. "You know, it's probably a good thing I wasn't around boys when I was a teenager—I probably would've gotten myself knocked up to spite him."

Now _that_ shocked Steve.

"So, you won't leave Poison, but you'll bring home a baby?"

The Colonel rolled her eyes.

"Well, not _now_, but, when I was younger… and more angry… and…"

She trailed off. Whatever she had planned to say after that remained in her head, unknown to Steve. He shook his head. He couldn't possibly imagine an angrier version of the Colonel. Then again, it was stupid to think that she would've been a docile teenager.

"Yeah, your old man told me not to try anything with you."

The Colonel cocked a brow.

"Oh really? Hm…"

He didn't know if it was the tone of her voice, or the sudden glint in her eyes, but Steve started to get an unsettling feeling. He took a step away from her.

"Uh, Marina, you'd better not be thinking what I think you are."

A wolfish grin appeared on her face, and she put out her cigarette on the railing.

"You should've just said that sooner. Maybe you won't have to join Poison after all."

Okay, _now_ he was worried.

"Marina, if you try anything your old man will skin me!"

Slowly, she slid away from the railing and began inching towards him. Without another moment to spare, he bolted towards the gazebo. As soon as he got inside, he frantically looked around for the door. Shit, he realized, it didn't have a door.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. The Colonel stood just outside with a hand on her hip, and a smirk plastered on her face.

"What's the matter, Goldie? Don't like mortals?"

He looked around for some other way out, but she'd had him cornered. His heart raced. Gods, what would the General do to him if he found out?

Suddenly, the Colonel started to laugh.

"Oh my God, like _I _would ever kiss _you!_"

It finally dawned on him what she was doing, and he scowled at her.

"That… that's not funny!"

She wiped the corner of her eye.

"It was hilarious! Just wait until Kit hears about this."

"Hilarious for you, maybe."

The Colonel walked inside, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Steve. My father told me that you're off limits. Which is fine by me; I prefer bad boys."

"I can live with that… so, not just bass players, then?"

The Colonel's eyes widened.

"How did you…" her eyes then narrowed. "Oh, you overheard Kit and I, didn't you? That's how you knew about the front door being unguarded."

"Yeah. Still can't believe the gate slipped my mind. I thought I had everything planned out so well."

He expected Colonel Poison to poke fun at him, but instead she bore a more solemn expression.

"Thanks again for sticking up for me that night."

Steve locked eyes with her. As he looked closer into her eyes, the scar drew his attention. He thought back to how scared she'd looked when her father had been angered, and his chest tightened. No, he thought, could it really be that…

"Marina… how did you get that scar?"

She raised a brow.

"My scar?"

Her reaction puzzled Steve, and in some way, it angered him. He wanted answers.

"Marina, did your father…"

After a while, it seemed to finally click for her. Her mouth dropped, and she shook her head.

"Oh, no, my father had nothing to do with it!" Her expression became somewhat pained, and she chewed on her lip. "It, um… it was during my physical training. I'd already covered firearms, and my father wanted me trained in close combat. I was being stubborn during practice, as usual, so, my instructor got the bright idea to motivate me by switching to real knives instead of the practice ones."

Steve's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, I know, but he thought it would make me take it more seriously," she said, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, I wasn't nearly as agile as he thought I'd be, and he was pissed… and…"

No more was said, but Steve got the picture. This new revelation made his head spin. He could just see her, a teenager, and clutching her face in agony after being struck in the face. It made him sick to his stomach.

"That asshole! He could've put your eye out! What did your dad say about this!?"

"Oh, he was furious. Probably the most furious I've ever seen him." She trailed off, and a haunted look flashed across her eyes. Her expression was much like it'd been on the night of his failed escape attempt. Whatever the General had done to her instructor had shaken her to her core, even after all these years.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. The more he found out about the Colonel, the more he wanted to drag her away from that place. He wished he could persuade her to leave; not just for the benefit of the world, but for her own as well.

"How can you put up with this? I mean, the isolation, the stress, all of it! Don't you want better for yourself!? I mean, what if you did end up having a child? Would you want them to grow up like you did?"

He stared down at her, waiting for her answer. Her head hung, and for a moment he thought she might break down right in front of him.

"Steve, I… I'm his daughter. My mother's gone, his parents are gone, and his sister is locked away. I can't just leave him; not when he's already lost so much. Besides, he's the only family I've got left, too."

He wanted to argue some more, but realized it was pointless. It was hard to say how much the General genuinely cared about his daughter, but the Colonel seemed to genuinely care for him, despite the sass and stubbornness. The thoughts of the future came to him, and he wondered what she would do after her father passed. Would she take over the business out of guilt, or, was there a small chance that she'd set out to forge her own path?

The silence between them had grown thick and uncomfortable. Everything between them had become uncomfortable. There was no way he could face her in battle, now. The idea of hurting her, knowing how much she'd already been hurt, tore him up inside. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but he didn't know what.

"Maybe we should go back in the house," he finally suggested. "Watch TV, or something."

It took longer than he expected, but the Colonel had regained her composure.

"Alright. I think I've gotten enough fresh air anyway."

"Does it count as fresh air if you infuse it with nicotine?"

The Colonel scoffed at him, but he caught a quick grin.

"It's still fresher than the air inside. Let's go, Goldie."

That was the fourth time she'd used that term. He had to admit, it was better than being called Trevor or Boy Scout. The fact she'd come up with a personalized nickname for him was somewhat… endearing. Although, he wouldn't admit that out loud. No, he decided, he'd let her think it bothered him; let it become an inside joke between them. And just maybe he'd come up with a better nickname for her.

…

The Colonel mindlessly flipped through the channels. She and Steve had settled on the couch, and the aura of sappiness from the gazebo had become a faint memory. Despite being in the living room for several minutes, they had yet to find something worth watching, or something they could both agree on.

"This is why I prefer to read," she grumbled. "There's hardly anything of value on here anyway."

"Oh come on, there was a perfectly good cooking show you glossed over."

"Not into that."

"But, you're a chemist?"

"Hardly the same thing. Besides, watching cooking shows makes me hungry."

Steve involuntarily stretched his legs out, kicking something off the coffee table in the process. A faint shatter rang out, and a chill ran down Steve's spine. He immediately moved over towards the floor and clasped his hand over his mouth. The Colonel groaned and let out a bark.

"What'd you break!?"

Trying to avoid any loose glass, he knelt down and picked up the picture frame. The glass had cracked, but thankfully the photo was undamaged.

"It's just the frame," he spoke, feeling her over his shoulder. "The picture looks fine."

"Huh, I wonder who they are."

Steve raised a brow and turned to face her.

"You seriously don't know who they are?"

"My father might've mentioned it once, but I forgot. I try not to think about his family."

_Everyone's forgotten me_, Steve remembered from his dream. The princess's descendants were not only repeating her mistakes, but her own great granddaughter didn't even recognize her. It was heartbreaking.

"That's your great grandmother and her family. The young woman, I mean. Her family was royalty."

"Huh. I remember my father mentioning us being descended from royalty, but I had no idea it was that… close."

Steve looked up at her, specifically her eyes. They were so much like her great grandmother's; how could she not have seen the resemblance?

"Yeah, well, that changed after the war. The treaty stripped them of their titles, and, the man she was with, well, he didn't stay with her. She died when your grandfather was just a kid, from a chemical spill."

She glanced at him in surprise, then looked back at the photo.

"So, chemicals killed her…"

"Yeah, just like your father uses chemicals to kill countless others."

The Colonel was eerily silent. Her gaze bore into the photo intensively. Steve half expected it to catch fire under such a strong gaze. She opened her mouth, as if to speak again, but quickly shut it. Whatever it was she was going to say, Steve didn't find out, because she changed the subject.

"So, my father told you about his family?"

"Yeah."

"Including the woman I was named for?"

"…Yeah."

The Colonel stood up and stepped away from him. Clenching the broken frame in his hand, he turned to look at her. Her arms were folded across her chest, and there was a very visible frown on her face.

"I don't know what the hell my father was thinking; naming me after a fucking serial killer. Tch. You know people still bring it up every now and then? Some people even call me by her fucking nickname, or a variant of it."

Her speech was giving him some intense flashbacks. The original Marina Maru had also been bitter about being compared to her family. Surely… surely that wasn't the source of the Colonel's bitterness, though? No, he decided, it was mostly due to her childhood. This was the first time the Colonel had even brought up her aunt that he could recall. All of that aside, though, just what had the General been thinking? Steve knew she was the General's little sister, but… he stopped his train of thought, thinking about Tracy. What would he do if Tracy went off the deep end like the first Marina Maru? Just forget about her? His stomach dropped at the very notion.

"Your father loved her. I know it wasn't the best decision-"

"Understatement of the fucking century! Honestly, couldn't he have named me after someone else? Like, maybe someone in my mother's family?"

Although he tried to understand the General's point of view, he couldn't help but agree with her. As much as he loved his sister, he couldn't put that kind of stress on his child should she choose to do something so… terrible.

"You're right. Sister or not, your dad should have taken your feelings into consideration. Have… have you ever thought about changing your name?"

She scrunched up her nose.

"No. It doesn't come up enough for it to really affect me. Besides, what would I even change it to? No, I may as well stick with it."

Well, that much was a relief. At least she didn't have any _serious_ additional baggage in her life.

"So," she spoke up, her voice a bit more chipper. "What about you? You named after someone embarrassing?"

"Nobody embarrassing, but my grandad was also named Steve. He served in the military, like his parents. His mom was actually a pilot during World War Two."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening. "I didn't know your country let women serve back then."

"They mostly did non-combat work, but yes, there were women in the military." His grin then faded. "Although, the female aviation department was disbanded before the war ended. I have no idea if she was transferred to another branch after that or if she was just sent home."

"Oh. Well, where did your great grandfather serve? Europe, or…"

Steve tried to recall the stories of his great grandfather Rockwell, but drew a blank. He honestly didn't know much about the guy except his name was Ulysses and served during the war. He'd always been far more fascinated by his great grandmother, Dee, whom his mother had been named for. She'd had the fire and motivation to enlist when women weren't expected to. Plus, there was the connection involving aviation.

"No, I can't remember. Wouldn't it be something though if my family had gone up against your father's family?"

"Yeah, it would. I bet our ancestors are rolling in their graves; us getting along, and all."

Steve chuckled. They probably were. Although, they were probably more upset about the General hooking up with an American than her just talking to an American. The thought of his newfound relationship with Marina started to weigh on him, and he felt himself deflate.

"You know, I actually think I'm going to miss this. Us talking. Hanging out. The next time we see each other, we'll probably have our guns in each other's faces."

"I know what you mean. Aside from you, Kit's pretty much the only one I've confided in; and even that didn't start happening until recently. I… I don't know what to do from here."

"I guess that makes two of us."

Neither of them said anything else. Steve looked down at the frame in his hand and gently set it back on the coffee table.

"How mad do you think your dad's gonna be?"

"About the picture frame, or the fact you had your feet on the coffee table?"

Steve cringed. He'd prefer the General didn't find out about either. Marina put a hand on her hip.

"We can find a replacement frame, I'm sure, but I'm not taking credit for it. We can blame Jiro if worst comes to worst." She let out a sigh and looked at the clock. "Well, I should probably get down into the lab. Try not to break anything else tonight, okay?"

"I won't."

"You'd better not. I really don't want to have to housebreak you."

Steve rolled his eyes at her as she walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. Despite their progress, she could still be very irritating. But, as irritating as she could be, he was definitely going to miss her. Once he left, he would never again get to have heartfelt talks with Marina, or be the butt of her jokes.

Steve cringed. How could he feel that way towards a woman who attacked innocents? Who harmed not only himself, but also the people he cared about? Sure, he'd gotten to understand her better, but she was still a dangerous criminal. She might not have done those things for pleasure like her aunt, but she still did them. Just what was he supposed to do the next time they crossed paths: not arrest her because he'd gotten close to her? No, Steve realized, she needed to pay for her crimes. He just hoped that he would never find himself in that position.

He let out a sigh and looked at the clock. It was still quite a while before dinner, and he was tired of doing the same damn thing day in and day out. The thought of the cooking show made him realize that the Maru's probably had a bunch of cool ingredients to work with. Not to mention fancy equipment…

A grin graced his face, and with his new mission in mind, he made his way towards the dining room, so he could experiment in the Maru's kitchen.

_A/N: Thanks again for the review. Steve's great grandparents are based somewhat on Steve's parents from the Modern Age comics. Just thought that since I brought in Princess Maru that it would be a neat tie-in, and also a good way to try and honor the characters. Feel free to give your input for this chapter. _


	10. Tug-of-War

Dinner time came, and Steve sat at the table, alone, and sulking. He was halfway through his meal, and he hadn't seen or heard from Marina since she'd gone back into the lab. On top of that, his attempt to cook dinner had been met with defiance from the servant. The guy wasn't passionate about many things, but it seemed that the kitchen was one of them. He'd all but shoved Steve out. Just another reason why Steve couldn't wait to go home.

Steve eventually finished his meal, and the servant showed up a short while later to clean up his mess. While he did this, Steve watched him. It occurred to him just then how lonely the guy must be. Hell, that was probably the only reason he'd had a fling with Kit. He also wondered when he ate… and when the guards ate. He furrowed his brows. Did they eat together, or separately? He imagined things would be awkward with him and Jiro in light of what happened.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, where do you and the guards eat?"

"The guards usually return to their respective compounds for their meal breaks. As for me, I eat in here after everyone else is finished."

"Respective compounds? Wait, there's more than one?"

"Of course. They're gender segregated."

Gender segregated. So, that was probably where Marina's teammates were staying. Where Kit was staying. That also meant there was a building for the males, like Jiro, as well as whatever male soldiers of Poison that currently weren't on any missions. Maru's island wasn't just a home, then—it was a military base. The General had actually raised his daughter alongside his recruits, without anyone her own age to interact with. Just like Diana.

No, Steve realized, not like Diana. Diana had been raised to protect, not to attack. To value life, not to destroy it. Besides, Diana was kept on the island for her own safety. Marina was kept locked away due to the General's selfish desires.

Something else occurred to Steve just then, and he asked another question.

"So what's the deal with all the guest rooms, then? If there's separate living quarters-"

The servant let out a sigh, and it was becoming clear to Steve that he was getting on the guy's nerves.

"This house was built before Master Maru's organization expanded. The other buildings are a newer addition. If you have more questions, please direct them to the master or mistress."

Steve said nothing else. Instead, he stood up and left the room. It didn't seem likely that Marina would pop up anytime soon, much to his dismay, which meant he once again had to find some way to entertain himself. Steve found it curious that he hadn't seen any other members of Poison pop in, aside from Kit. Marina had mentioned that she was pretty much her only friend. Perhaps the other members weren't allowed inside, and Marina had just made an exception for Kit. That was probably the same reason she let Kit down in the lab—Steve doubted that the redhead had any sort of scientific abilities, but then again maybe he was wrong.

He wondered if Marina had ever hooked up with anyone in Poison. Being secluded on an island like that, with very few others to interact with. Of course, they probably only stayed there in-between missions, and from his understanding Poison was a fairly active organization. The fact that Marina and her team were still there since his capture was probably unusual. Then again, Marina was the chief scientist of the organization, so maybe not that unusual.

He eventually decided to lift weights in the gym. It had been a while since he'd had a workout, and he needed to keep up his stamina—especially if Kit or her boyfriends tried something. Steve stopped, and took a deep breath. They wouldn't do anything. As Marina had pointed out, they'd have no reasonable explanation for his disappearance. Their survival depended on his survival, ironically enough.

The door clicked open, and Steve nearly dropped his dumbbell as he glanced over. Marina stepped through, in a white tank top and black sweatpants, and tilted her head at him.

"Wow, and here I thought you'd be halfway drunk by now."

Steve rolled his eyes and went back to lifting.

"I only drink when I'm upset. I happen to be in good spirits right now. Well, relatively good spirits, all things considered." He stopped for a moment, then let out a huff. "Great, I lost count."

Marina turned away from him and headed for the boxing stand.

"Well, don't let me distract you." She grabbed some nearby gloves and carefully slipped them on. "And also, don't distract me."

He said nothing and tried to resume counting. However, he couldn't help but watch her out the corner of his eye. She had started scuffling with the stand, and her normally short, slicked back hair was beginning to fall out of place, with several stands hanging near her eyes. He wondered if she liked having her hair like that, or if she just wore it that way because it was easier to get into a helmet. Steve imagined it would be uncomfortable trying to squeeze a lot of hair in.

Marina stopped and turned to face him, tilting her head.

"What are you staring at?"

Steve felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He hadn't realized he'd been staring, nor had he meant to.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About beating me?"

Steve grinned and stopped, turning to face her.

"Not a bad idea, now that you mention it."

Marina pursed her lips together, and her eyes were narrowed. Eventually, she turned away from him and went back to scuffling.

"As much as I'd love to fight you, I don't want to mess up your face. Well, any more than it already is."

"Hey! I'm a very handsome man!"

Marina let out a groan and stopped.

"Not what I meant, Goldie." She turned to face him with a deadpan expression. "You still have that gash from when Kit attacked you."

"So don't hit my face, then. And don't hit my junk, either. I'd still like kids, someday."

"Oh yes, I can just picture it now: golden haired little Amazons running…," she trailed off, and a look of guilt appeared on her face. "Oh, right, I'm sorry."

A familiar sense of sadness washed over him, but he quickly managed to shake it. With a newfound sense of determination, he set the weights down.

"You know, the last time we faced each other, you got the upper hand." Marina stopped as he walked over to her. A grin tugged at Steve's lips as he looked down at her. "How about we have a rematch? Or… are you too chicken?"

Something burned in Marina's eyes, like a desire that had been buried deep and locked away, until that very moment.

"Alright, big shot, you want a fight? You got one. Just don't start crying when you lose."

Steve scoffed at her as she tossed him a pair of gloves.

"I would never," he stated, putting on the gloves. "Now, let's-"

He was cut off when Marina took a swing at his chest. A groan escaped him and he stumbled back a bit.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"You know I don't play clean. Keep your eyes open, Steve."

Thankfully she hadn't hit him too hard, but the spot on his chest was still sore. He rubbed it briefly, then put his guard up. Marina took another shot, but he blocked her. Letting out a frustrated growl, she began to circle around him, like a vulture closing in on a carcass. It was almost hypnotizing, not to mention difficult trying to keep his eyes on her. She struck again, this time getting him on the arm. Tired of her games, he decided to make a strike at her. She quickly ducked out of the way, and he moved closer towards her, eager to strike. She tried again to get him, but he blocked her and managed to get her upper arm.

"Argh!" she cried and glared at him. She moved closer and closer to him, causing him to back up against the bench press.

He stumbled a bit, but soon regained his ground. Steve another swing at Marina, but she blocked him and tried hitting back. This went on for Steve couldn't even tell how long. What he could tell was that he was hardly getting any hits in, and he was starting to get worn out. Marina cocked a grin.

"Had enough, yet, Goldie?"

"I'm just getting warmed up."

"You could've fooled me. Just give up."

"I don't quit."

He took another shot at her, but he could tell he was losing force. She raised up her arm to block, and his glove lightly tapped against it. Her arm fell back to her side, and she took a few steps to the side, tilting her head at him.

"You're not going easy on me, are you?"

"I wish I was."

Marina grinned and took another swing. Realizing he was getting too tired to block with his arms, he decided to take a step back. As he moved backwards, he realized he'd fumbled against the bench press again—only this time, he couldn't hold his balance. He let out a yelp as his back collided with the ground, and the grin vanished from Marina's face.

"Shit!" she hissed, rushing to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, that sure is gonna hurt in the morning, though."

It took him a second to realize that Marina had taken her gloves off and was offering him her hand. He looked up at her in surprise, wondering if maybe she was toying with him. What he saw was nothing but genuine concern on her face, and he decided to take her up on her offer. Once he was back on his feet, Marina crossed her arms.

"Well Goldie, looks like it's official: I'm the better fighter."

Steve said nothing. He'd partly been joking about the rematch, but Marina had obviously taken it as a real challenge. A way to prove that _she_ was meant to be her father's right hand. Despite their improved relationship, there was no doubt that she'd be bragging about this. After all, he probably would.

Only a few seconds later the door to the gym swung open. Kit's eyes widened as she stared at the two. Marina turned to face her friend and tilted her head.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I heard a crash and decided to see what was going on." Kit continued to glance back and forth between her friend and Steve. "Um, what exactly _is _going on?"

"Oh, I was just kicking Steve's ass is all."

Kit opened her mouth, but Steve cut her off.

"We boxed. Nothing hostile."

In spite of this new information, or perhaps because of it, Kit's mouth hung open. She glanced between the two again, then clenched her jaw.

"Well, you two seem to be getting… chummy."

"Funny, I could say the same about you and the servant."

"Why you-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough from you two!" Marina cut in, raising her hands. "Kit, I'll meet you out back after I wash up. Don't do anything stupid. Same for you, Steve."

Kit crinkled her nose.

"So, it's 'Steve' now? I'm glad you're trying to move on, but, Jesus Christ."

With that, Kit turned and slammed the door behind her. Marina, meanwhile, let out a groan and began pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, and Steve tried to sort out Kit's words.

"Moving on? What is she talking about?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Oh come on, Marina; you pry me for information about my love life, but I can't ask about yours?"

Marina's hand fell away from her face, and she turned to look at him with a sour expression.

"That's right! Don't forget who's calling the shots around here, Trevor!"

Something heavy weighed in his stomach, and Steve felt himself deflate.

"Back to Trevor, huh? I thought we were…" The word sat on the tip of his tongue, but he realized how stupid it would sound. Hell, he felt stupid for thinking they'd ever be anything but rivals. Even their friendly boxing match had turned into a competition for her.

He let out a sigh and began to take off his gloves.

"Well, don't keep Kit waiting. I'll just finish lifting weights or something."

Marina opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. Shaking her head, she left the room, closing the door more gently than Kit had, but still louder than necessary. Once his gloves were off and put away, Steve ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. This constant game of tug-of-war was getting tiresome. In the back of his mind he wondered if Marina was purposefully trying to push him away or if it was a self-destructive reflex that she had no control over. He didn't really know enough about her other relationships to go by.

On the note of relationships, Steve wondered what his friends would think about all of this. Etta would probably be shocked that he was trying to understand their old enemy and would probably add that he shouldn't waste his energy when Marina didn't even want him to put in the effort. Tracy, well, she'd think that he'd gone insane. She didn't know about the Maru's personally, but if she knew that he was trying to gain ground with someone who'd shot him and Diana… shit, what would Diana think? Would she be proud of him for trying to give their old enemy the benefit of the doubt, or… gods, what if she thought that he was trying to move on? He knew that's what she'd told him when they'd broken up, but he had no desire to, and certainly didn't want her to think that he was.

Shaking his head, he walked back over to the dumbbells, and picked up from where he left off.

…

About an hour had passed since his spat with Marina, and Steve had grown tired of exercising. A rumble from his stomach encouraged him to go to the kitchen. Hitoshi had been dead set against Steve using the equipment, but surely he wouldn't object to him grabbing a snack from the fridge? Come to think of it, did the Maru's have snacks? Steve tried to recall if he ever saw Marina with a bag of chips or a cup of yogurt but couldn't. Honestly, part of him felt that the lack of snacking was weirder than the whole 'living on a secluded military base' thing.

After taking a quick shower and getting redressed, Steve went down the stairs to try his luck. When he was about halfway down, he heard a door open from below, but couldn't see where from. He went down a bit further and heard footsteps from the back of the hallway.

"HITOSHI!" Steve heard Kit scream. "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

The hairs on his arms stood up, and Steve rushed down the rest of the steps. He ran towards the back corner and realized that the door to the lab was wide open. Kit stood in the doorway with a disheveled looking scientist in her arms, moaning in pain. It took a few seconds for him to realize that it was Marina.

"Shit! What happened!?"

"Out of the way, Trevor! I need help!"

Steve continued to stare at Marina as Hitoshi rushed in from the other end of the hall. The upper part of her left arm had several red spots—blood, Steve realized, which was starting to seep through her lab coat. The lower portion of her arm, however, fared much worse. The sleeve of her coat was red; absorbing the blood like a sponge. Marina hissed in pain while Hitoshi closed in on her, and she growled at him.

"I can take care of it myself!"

"Like hell you can!" Kit protested. "Hitoshi, go get the first aid kit from the bathroom."

The servant did as he was told, and Steve stepped aside to let him through. Marina let out another hiss while Kit pulled chunks of glass out of her arm.

"You should've just grabbed the kit from the lab!" Marina snapped.

"Sorry, I just, I didn't know how to use it, and-"

Steve let out a frustrated growl while Hitoshi came back with a kit and some cloths in hand.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on? How did Marina's arm get like… _that?_"

"Damn beaker exploded. Right in my fucking hand. Good thing I was wearing goggles—I'm pretty sure some shards hit where my eyes are."

Hitoshi rushed to Marina's side and set the kit down. After he opened it, Kit tore the glove off Marina's arm and Steve heard small patters hitting the floor—glass, he realized. Her hand, thankfully, seemed okay, aside from some cuts, but as Kit rolled up her sleeve Steve could see a nasty gash. Hitoshi wiped her arm while Kit held it out, all while Marina hissed in pain and Steve stared dumbly from the sidelines. Kit looked up at Steve and scowled.

"What are you still doing here, pretty boy? Go be useless somewhere else!"

"Kit…." Marina warned.

Part of him wanted to snap at her, but the greater portion of him was far too concerned about Marina for a petty squabble.

"She'll be okay, right?"

Marina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not _dying_, Steve. Really, don't be so melodramatic."

Steve let out a soft huff and turned away from her. Meanwhile, Hitoshi finished wiping off her arm.

"I'm afraid you'll be needing stitches. Shall I take you to your room to-"

"Yeah, might as well. Don't want Steve here getting woozy from the blood."

Without another word, Hitoshi helped Marina to her room while Kit followed them, leaving Steve by himself yet again. Part of him felt compelled to follow them, but he knew it would just end with him getting shooed out of the room. Perhaps he could go up later, when Marina cooled off. If she cooled off.

He still couldn't believe that Marina had endured an accident like that. Gods, what if a shard had hit her neck? Considering everything she worked with, it was weird to think that a hunk of _glass _could have been her undoing. Shit, what if the next beaker that exploded had something poisonous in it? She could suffocate to death like her great grandmother had. The thought of it sent a shiver down Steve's spine.

Steve wondered if anybody would contact the General in light of this incident. What would he think about this? Would he discourage his daughter from working in the lab, or push her to continue advancing Poison's works? He knew Maru had been pissed when Marina's instructor slashed her face open, but he'd also been the one to push Marina into Poison's activities in the first place.

As much as Steve wanted to check up on Marina, he realized it was pointless. As she'd pointed out, she wasn't in critical condition. Plus, it would be three against one, and he'd dealt with enough hostilities. Sooner or later the two of them would cross paths again and if she wanted to give him the time of day, he would let her make the first move.

With nothing more to do, he set out his original plan to raid the Maru's fridge and hoped that Marina would come around soon.

_A/N: Thanks again for the review. _


	11. Unexpected Proposal

Steve woke up the next day feeling sore. Boxing with Marina the previous day had been more draining than he'd realized. Either that, or he was coming down with something. The memory of Marina's lab accident seeped back into his mind, and briefly he wondered if any of the viruses down there had somehow made their way up. Steve felt a little stupid for thinking that: if a virus had gotten loose, everyone under the roof would be sick.

A rumble called out from his stomach, and he had breakfast on the mind. After getting dressed in his casual wear, he made his way into the dining room, where Marina was already at the table, spreading jam on some toast like nothing had happened. She looked up at Steve and quickly darted her eyes back towards her plate.

"Hey."

"Hey," Steve said back, glancing at the stitching on her arm. "Um, how-"

"It's fine. Well, actually it's pretty sore, but I'll be fine."

He paused, glancing at the various seats, and glancing at her. She still seemed very tense, and considering how upset he still was by her outburst, he decided to retake his spot from when he'd first arrived.

The two sat in silence. Marina continued to munch on her toast while Steve fixed up his plate. After a while, she set her toast down and cleared her throat.

"About last night," she paused, still avoiding eye contact with him. "I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. It was a sore topic, and Kit got me wound up."

Steve stared at her. For a moment he wondered if he'd actually heard her speak. She was still starting down at her plate, balling up her left fist. He forced down the bit of egg in his mouth and decided to pry.

"Are you apologizing?"

This time, Marina's eyes darted up at him.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Steve." She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Yes, I'm apologizing. I'll try not to snap at you anymore."

He still couldn't believe his ears. The woman who had shot him, imprisoned him, and insulted him was _apologizing_. Granted she had helped treat his wounds and agreed to help him escape, but that was to serve a higher goal. This… this was something else.

"Wow, uh, thanks." With that, she went back to eating, as did Steve. He stopped himself short of another bite of eggs and glanced back over at her. "I'm sorry, too, Marina. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

Now it was Marina's turn to stare at him.

"Oh, well, I'm glad we're on the same page."

Steve gave her a soft grin and resumed eating. While he did that, she finished her toast, and began tapping her fingers on the table.

"We broke up several weeks ago." Her voice pulled his attention away from his meal, and he noticed that she was staring blankly into her coffee mug. "We started dating shortly after I was fired by Cale. Everything was great at first, but then he started to pull away, I was preoccupied with trying to find you, and… he realized that I wasn't what he was looking for." She picked up her coffee and brought it up towards her. "Ever since then, I've been trying to keep things casual. Trying not to get too invested again."

"I'm sorry, Marina. I had no idea."

She finished sipping her drink and gave a shrug.

"Well, it's not like I've ever brought it up, and I know I don't come across as someone who would be invested in a relationship."

Steve took another bite of eggs, then swallowed.

"So, how did you two meet anyway?"

A blush appeared on Marina's face.

"I actually went to the men's quarters to, um, well… see the new recruits. See, Juliette had mentioned that some new guys were-"

Steve grinned from ear to ear.

"You went there to ogle?"

Marina clenched her jaw, though continued to blush.

"I have needs, and if there's attractive men within my reach I'm not going to waste my chances."

"Wow, romance novels and ogling cute guys. And here I thought you were made out of stone."

"Even apex predators enjoy physical contact. Don't think that because I have natural desires that I'm not dangerous, Steve." She pushed her coffee mug aside. "Anyway, he was there, we hit it off, and… well you know the rest."

Steve said nothing. Instead, he nodded and went back to eating. Considering that she was usually cooped up in one place, he didn't blame her one bit for trying to hook up the local guys every now and then. Hell, he'd been there a few days and had already run out of things to do. Being cooped up at the house was really starting to get to him, and knowing that he was stuck on an island was making it worse. He wished he could just go off somewhere, maybe a bar or a theatre. Hell, he'd even take a grocery store at that point.

"Don't you ever go stir crazy being stuck out here?"

"I don't mind it too much. I'm not really a people-person, in case you haven't picked up on that. Besides, I'm only stuck here when I'm between employers. When I worked for Cale I never came here."

"So, you _don't _currently work for anyone?"

"Aside from my father? No; not at the moment, anyway, but that will probably change after this new mission."

Steve frowned at this. So, Marina might be sent away before he escaped. He didn't like the idea of that. When it finally came time for him to leave, he wanted to give her a proper goodbye, and to thank her for all that she's done for him. He wished that she would just leave Poison and join ARGUS. They'd cut her a deal—he just knew it.

Part of him wondered if he could persuade the General to give up Poison and join ARGUS, but quickly dismissed that notion. After being dishonorably discharged, there was no way the General would allow himself to become someone else's pawn; especially not after he created a successful (crooked, but successful nonetheless) organization. It was too bad Steve didn't know the identity of the American woman from Maru's past; maybe he could've pulled some strings and gotten her to help him.

"Hey, Marina, do you happen to know anything about your old man's ex?"

"Aside from the fact she was an American Army nurse? No."

"Really? He never mentioned her name, or anything?"

"In front of my mother? Hell no. After my mother passed? Well, he was too obsessed with the business to really discuss anything else."

Damn. A name would've really been helpful. He supposed he could've tried looking into American nurses stationed in Japan during that time frame, although there was no telling how many there were. It'd probably be next to impossible to narrow it down.

The dining room door opened, and Steve saw General Maru standing in the doorway. Marina's head perked up.

"_Father_."

"_Marina. I heard about what happened. Are you alright?_"

"_Yes, father, I'm fine._"

The General let out a sigh.

"_Good. I'm glad to hear it._" The General's eyes darted over towards Steve, and the concern that had previously been in them had vanished. "Steven, how have you been holding up?"

"Uh, good," he fibbed. "Can't complain."

"So, there was no fighting while I was away?"

"We boxed, and I won." Marina gloated. "But no, no fighting."

"Hm. I see you two have taken a liking to each other." The General's eyes then widened. "Hopefully not _too_ much of a liking?" Not wanting to face the General's wrath, Steve vigorously shook his head. Maru let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because I don't need this… organization, to get any more complicated. It's bad enough with Kit walking around. Well then, I will go upstairs and unwind. See you two at lunch."

After that, he left, gently closing the door behind him. Steve sat silence for a moment, trying to take everything in.

"Wow, he actually came home to check on you. I gotta say, I'm actually kind of surprised."

Marina frowned and reached for her coffee.

"His meeting was pretty much over with anyway. Hitoshi told me."

"Oh."

"He does care Steve, really, he just has his priorities. Besides, I've had worse injuries."

The scar on her face drew Steve's attention again, and he tried to tear his eyes away. After Marina finished her sip, she set the mug down and patted her mouth with her napkin.

"Well, I guess you'll be accepting his next offer, then."

"Yeah," Steve said, realizing that his opportunity was finally closing in. "I guess so… thanks, by the way, for everything."

"Well, I mean, once you're gone, I'll finally have a shot at that rank."

Steve grinned at her.

"Oh come on, you know you'll miss me."

"Yeah, I guess I will. Fucking Stockholm syndrome."

"Uh, wouldn't that apply to me?"

"I wasn't exactly willing in this, either. You're not all that bad, though. Wonder Woman's an idiot if she doesn't take you back."

Steve froze up. Was she… was she saying what he thought she was?

"Marina, do you… like me?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You know I prefer bad boys."

"Just be honest, Marina."

Even though he said it, he wasn't sure if he meant it. Did he really want to know? Things had already become complicated enough between them just becoming close. If she had feelings for him…

"You're a nice guy, and in theory you'd be perfect, but… I don't know what it is, but the idea of being with you just feels… wrong."

So, it wasn't just him then.

"I get that, too. I feel like being with you would be like being with Etta. Don't get me wrong, Etta's great and everything, it's just…"

"The chemistry's wrong."

"Yeah. And, I guess that's the case with us, too. Our chemistry just doesn't match up."

The room had become as silent as the night. Their half-eaten breakfasts laid on the table like a forgotten memory. All Steve could think about was how the ordeal was almost over. Soon he would be back home with his sister and his friends. And as for Marina… he tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help himself. He would probably never see her again, and if he did… as painful as it was, it would be better if they never crossed paths again. Criminal or not, he didn't think he could bear to arrest her, yet he couldn't bear the thought of her not being brought to justice under his watch. He almost wished they'd remained enemies; things would be so much simpler if they were.

"Well," Marina spoke, her soft voice penetrating the silence. "I guess I'll head down to the lab and meet you at lunch."

"You're going back into the lab? Are you insane!?"

"I still have work to do, Steve. I'm not going to let one accident set me back. Besides, the lab is safer than my actual missions. As a soldier, you should know that."

Steve bit down on his lip. Damn, she had him there.

"Sorry, I guess that's just my big brother instinct coming out. You're right. I don't like it, but you're right. I just saw how you looked and… it made the situation more real I guess."

Marina rose to her feet and began inching away from the table.

"Yes, well, this is the worst accident I've had, so I'm not worried. Besides, you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs."

"Is that a metaphor, or do you plan to break more beakers?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, shut up, Steve."

Without another word, she moved towards the door and left, gently closing it behind her. With her and the General gone, Steve sank back into his chair, staring down at his plate. The unfolding of the new developments had killed his appetite; the excitement of going home and the pain of leaving Marina had turned his stomach against itself. Frankly he'd be surprised if he could even eat lunch, when the time came.

He wondered when the General would make his next offer, or what the offer would be. His first offer had been a room at the house, and the second had been the family's priceless heirloom. How could the General top that? For a moment he wondered (and feared) if the General would offer Marina's hand, but quickly dismissed that. From the look on his face when he made his comment, the General was not pleased with the idea of them being together. Steve wanted to laugh. The General was willing to let his daughter experiment with viruses and go on dangerous missions, but heaven forbid she hop into bed with someone. He suddenly thought back to how the General had been fooling around with not only a coworker, but a _married _coworker, and let out a snort.

_Hypocrite_, he thought.

With nothing else to do to pass the time, Steve decided to hit the gym again. If he was ever going to get his strength and stamina back, he needed to flex his muscles.

…

Lunch came in almost no time. Steve's nerves had eased a little, but not enough for him to actually be hungry. He'd try and eat a little bit, though, to be polite.

Marina and her father were already seated when he arrived. A bowl of soup had been set up in his old spot, from before the General left. Steve furrowed his brows. As much as he would prefer to sit by Marina rather than the General, moving all his stuff would raise suspicion, and Maru would probably ask him questions that he'd rather not have asked. So, he seated himself halfway between them and began taking small slurps.

"So, Steven, would you care to join me in a game of chess after lunch?"

Steve held his breath. So, this was the next and final piece in his game of cat and mouse with the General. No matter what offer the General made, no matter how ridiculous, he had to accept it. He only hoped he wouldn't arouse any suspicion.

"Sure."

The General smiled at him.

"Wonderful. So, what do you think of the soup?"

"It's very good. What is it?"

"Ozoni. Traditionally it's eaten for the new year, but I sense a big change coming."

_Don't celebrate just yet, General_, Steve thought to himself.

He said nothing and continued sipping on the broth. Marina continued to eat in silence, and it was then that Steve noticed the General hadn't spoken two words to her. Actually, the more he thought about it, he rarely spoke to her at all; unless it was to argue or bark orders. He cringed. Was this how things usually were in the Maru household? Steve felt bad about Marina being left out, so he tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, Marina, do you enjoy cooking?"

She looked up at him in surprise. Steve had to wonder: was she surprised by the question, or was she surprised that someone was actually speaking to her?

"Er, I don't know. The servant does all the cooking. I guess if I tried it, I might enjoy it."

"Really? You don't cook when you're away?"

"No, I usually order out or go out to eat. It's just easier that way."

"Oh, that's too bad. You're missing out."

She said nothing and went back to eating. Frankly, he was surprised by her answer. He figured she of all people would share that interest with him. For him, the joy didn't just come from eating the food (although that was a huge bonus). No, the joy was seeing what he could create from different ingredients, seeing how a splash of red wine could tenderize cuts of beef or how Greek yogurt could spruce up a batch of brownies much better than milk and eggs alone. He supposed he might have even enjoyed chemistry, had he actually taken a shot at it.

"I enjoyed cooking, when I was younger." General Maru spoke up. "However, I just don't have the time for it now."

_That's your own fault_, Steve thought, but said nothing.

After finishing his meal, Steve pushed the bowl away and stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll be waiting for you in the upstairs game room, sir."

"Of course."

With that, Steve left and stepped out into the hallway. He hoped the General would hurry it up with his meal so they could get the show on the road. And boy what a show it would be.

…

Steve stood idly around the game room, waiting for the General. He couldn't believe it was taking him so long to finish his meal. Then again, Steve hadn't really eaten much, due to his nerves. He'd also practically ran up the stairs, as if him hurrying would somehow result in things getting started quicker.

The door opened just a moment later, and the General stepped in, smiling at Steve.

"I'm glad we could have some time to ourselves again. I hope you weren't too lonely in my absence."

"Not really. I had your daughter to hang out with."

"I'm glad your relationship has improved. I'm also glad that you've respected my wishes in regard to my daughter."

"Yeah, well, up until a few days ago we hated each other, so, warning or no warning nothing would've happened. Besides, we're not each other's types anyway."

"Yes, I heard that you used to date Wonder Woman. She's been… quite something for my organization."

Steve knew what he really wanted to say, and although he actually hadn't said it out loud, Steve was still upset. He wanted to tell the General off, but for the sake of his plan, he had to let that comment slide. For now.

"So, are you ready to play some chess, sir?"

"Oh, of course. Take a seat, and I'll put on some music."

With that, Steve moved towards the chess table. Meanwhile, the General loomed over the record player and tilted his head.

"Steven, were you listening to this?"

"Huh?" He then recalled the last time he'd been in the room. "Oh? Pat Benatar? Yeah."

"So, you don't mind then if I play it?"

"No, not at all, sir."

The General moved the needle, and _'Fight it Out'_ started to play. He then joined Steve and stared at the board, contemplating his first move. He moved a pawn two steps forward, from his far-right corner.

"So, have you considered joining my organization, at all?"

It was time to put on his act. He shook his head and moved a far-left pawn two steps forward.

"No, sir. I'm sorry, but I've invested too much time into ARGUS."

"Well, you wouldn't have to work your way up, I assure you. You would be just one rank below me. Wouldn't it be nice, having something handed to you for a change, instead of having to prove yourself to everyone?"

As the General moved another pawn, Steve furrowed his brows. No, it wouldn't be nice. Steve only wanted something if he deserved it. Besides, wasn't the General only interested in him because of his past accomplishments? He doubted they'd even be having their discussion if Steve was just some high school kid he came across on the street.

"I… I don't know. I mean, it's nice when people know I'm actually capable of something."

Steve moved another piece, and the General stroked his beard.

"Well, in my experience, it's not good to place yourself at the mercy of your superiors. No matter how much you accomplish, your fate is ultimately in their hands; in the hands of people less noble than yourself, despite how they present themselves. But if _you_ were to screw up, they would cast you out."

A shiver ran down his spine, though Steve tried to hide it. How many times had his superiors grilled him for his shortcomings while they dirtied their hands in the shadows? Still, though, it wasn't like Poison was any better. At least ARGUS had good people within it, trying to work _around _the corruption.

"And, if I were to leave ARGUS and join Poison, you would not cast me out?"

The General shook his head and moved another piece.

"No. If you were to join Poison, you would have complete job security."

"And what if I were to get caught by authorities, and arrested? Would you break me out of jail?"

He moved a piece forward, and the General cracked a grin.

"I would pay off the officials. If worst came to worst and I _had_ to break you out, then yes, I would."

The only reason Steve could sort of believe that was that as Lieutenant General, he would have a lot of valuable information about Poison that Maru wouldn't want exposed. He moved and took one of Maru's pawns.

"Not smart, leaving that open like that," Steve pointed out.

The General grinned and moved his knight, capturing the pawn that Steve had just used to one-up him. Steve frowned. How had he overlooked that?

"I'm always certain to have backup. Which brings me to another point: I won't be around forever, and despite how well my daughter has served me, I do not think the organization would be suitable in her hands. She's more of a scientist than a leader."

Steve stared at him, wide-eyed. He knew Maru wanted him as his right hand, but…

"Are you… are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Yes. If you join Poison and become my Lieutenant General, when my time passes, Poison will become yours."

Steve's heart skipped a beat. Never in a million years did he imagine that Maru would make an offer of that magnitude. He thought for sure the General would hand Poison down to his daughter, but to him? He couldn't believe it.

"Are you… serious?"

"I'm quite serious. Whether my time comes twenty years from now or twenty days from now, I will do everything in my power to ensure that you'll become the new head of my organization."

The weight of the offer started to bear on him. If he were to become the new head, he could gain access to all of Poison's secrets and expose them. However, there was no telling when General Maru would pass, and Steve couldn't bear the thought of usurping Maru himself. Not only would that stain his conscious, but he would singlehandedly be taking what little family Marina had left. No, Steve would never plan to lead Poison for real, but for sake of his escape plan, he had to make a move.

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and gave his answer.

"Alright. I accept."

The General's head perked up.

"You… accept?" Steve reaffirmed his confirmation with a nod, and the General's lips spread out into a full-fledged smile. "Wonderful! You won't regret this, Steven, I promise!"

The General rose from his seat, and Steve gaped at him.

"Sir, what about the game?"

General Maru waved his hand dismissively.

"There'll be time for games later. I must organize a party to commemorate your induction."

Before Steve could say anything else, the General had left the room. He remained glued to his seat, staring emptily into space. Steve still couldn't believe the General had planned for him to take over Poison. How was Marina going to react? Would she become enraged enough to spill the beans on their plan? Steve's stomach knotted. He needed to speak to the General right away. Marina could _not_ find out about this.

Steve rose from his seat and bolted out the door. He decided to check the General's office first. The door was unlocked, and when he peered inside, he saw the General sitting at his desk with his phone in hand. The General looked up at him and raised a brow.

"_Hold on_." He then held the phone away and placed his hand over the receiver. "Yes?"

"Er, sir, I just have a concern about your offer."

"Yes?"

"Well, um… you're not going to tell Marina about it, are you? I mean, we both know how angry she was when you just wanted me as Lieutenant General, and… I think if she finds out this she might, um, leave Poison."

Steve had said that last part as a lie, but part of him wondered if she actually would. It was true that she stayed on board for her father's sake, but if she found out her father was stabbing her in the back… shit, should he tell her what kind of man her father really was? What if General Maru tried this routine with someone else after Steve escaped? He doubted whoever would be willing to accept the General's offer for real would be noble enough to warn her.

"Mm, you make a good point, Steven. For now, we will keep this between us."

Steve gave a curt nod, and the General went back to his phone call. He stepped back out into the hallway and gently closed the door behind him, unsure of what to do next. Marina deserved to know, but if she got angry and sabotaged the plan in the heat of her rage that would be it for him. Gods, why did the General have to make that kind of offer?

The door to one of the nearby rooms opened up, and Marina stepped out. She eyed Steve curiously and put a hand on her hip.

"So, how did it go?"

"Well, your father was so pleased that he's trying to arrange a party in my honor."

"I'm not surprised; he does this every time someone gets promoted. I had to get wasted at my own parties just to deal with it."

"Oh? You don't like parties?"

"I already told you I'm not a people-person, Steve. Besides, I don't like dealing with all the phoniness. If I had it my way, there would just be an e-mail sent out and that would be that."

Steve thought back to the General's offer and cringed. He couldn't believe the General would block his own daughter from getting his organization; especially after everything she'd done for the man, after everything she'd given up.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

He snapped his head up, realizing that Marina was giving him a strange look.

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine."

Marina cocked a brow, like she didn't believe him.

"So, I guess you'll be skipping out during the party, then? Or," she grinned suggestively. "Would you like me to introduce you to some of my teammates?"

Heat rushed to his cheeks, and he bit down on his lip, hard.

"Marina…"

"Look, you're not with Wonder Woman anymore, and I know that Juliette's got the hots for you-"

He shook his head.

"I'm not exactly over Diana, in case you haven't noticed… and to be honest, I don't think I ever will be."

Marina let out a sigh, and Steve groaned internally. He was so sick of everyone trying to get him to move on. It was nobody else's business whether he dated again or not, and the more they pressed him on the matter, the more resistant it made him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Alright, fine, if you want to be like my father and spend the rest of your life pining over some woman, go ahead." Marina grumbled, crossing her arms. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to besides coddle you."

Coddle him!? She hadn't said one comforting word in that sentence! Unless she thought trying to score him a lay equated to a therapy session, which she probably did.

Steve scowled at her as she brushed past him, going down the stairs. She was certainly one to talk, considering she tried not to get serious with anyone. At least he hadn't closed off his feelings like she had.

As he continued to stand around sulking, he wondered when the party would be. It occurred to him at that moment that everyone, including Kit and Jiro, would be present. He tensed for a moment, but then realized that he'd just become their superior. His lips tugged upward into a grin. The looks on their faces would be priceless. He wondered if he could snag a photo before leaving.

As Steve thought more about Kit, it occurred to him that with his new clearances he might have access to the lab. His mind drifted back to when he'd been eavesdropping on the General and his daughter. They'd developed something new, something they were saving specifically for their next mission. There was no telling what it was, or how much damage it could muster. Steve needed to find out as much information as he could and report it back to ARGUS, but he had to find a way to do it without Marina finding out. Friends or not he didn't doubt that she'd do anything to keep her research safe.

The party, he realized, was the best time to attempt it. Everyone would be distracted, including Marina. He could slip out briefly, claim to use the restroom. After he gathered his intel he could get to the chopper and head back home. It seemed like a solid plan—he hoped that it would actually work.

_A/N: Thanks for the review and fav. _


	12. Indoctrination

It was dinner time before Steve saw General Maru again. He and Marina had been halfway through their meals, chatting casually with some banter back and forth when he finally stepped into the dining room. The General was in his formal wear, looking as impeccable as ever, save for some strands of hair hanging in his face, which he quickly brushed back with his fingers.

"I apologize for my absence," he said, taking his usual seat. "I was just finishing up the final arrangements. Forgive me."

"It's fine," Steve spoke up. "So, um, when's the party?"

"Tomorrow evening. Weather permitting, it will be in the back yard."

Exactly where the gate to the helipad was. Steve deflated; he wouldn't be making his getaway during the party, then. He could still try and sneak into the lab, though. It would actually be a lot easier that way, with everyone being out of the house.

"Sounds nice. Maybe I could sneak some food to the Koi fish."

"Oh, yes," the General spoke up. "I forgot to show you where the pellets are, didn't I?"

Ah, so he did feed the fish after all. Pretty strange behavior for an assassin.

"I guess so."

"They're in a feed by the gazebo. You just dispense them into the tray and take them over."

"Okay. Maybe I'll feed them tonight." He paused, wondering if the General still wanted him under surveillance now that he was 'part of the team'. "Am I allowed outside now, General?"

"Oh, yes, of course. You're not a prisoner, Steven."

_Not a prisoner anymore, you mean_, he thought bitterly. He shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth and chewed, shooting a quick glare at the General since his eyes were not on him.

"There's still the matter of getting your room set up on the third floor. I suppose you'll just stay in your guest room for now. Tell me: is there a particular way you want it decorated?"

Damn, Maru was going all out for him. It was almost a shame that he wouldn't be around to see the end result.

"I, uh, haven't really thought about that."

"Hm. Maybe I'll fetch a catalogue for you to look at, see exactly what it is you like."

"You could just put a bed in the kitchen. He'd probably be fine with that."

The General scowled at Marina, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"She's kidding, sir. Although, I wouldn't be _too _opposed to that. It'd be nice to cook for myself every now and then."

"Hm, maybe I'll have to speak with Hitoshi; tell him he can't keep the kitchen to himself anymore. Although… would you consider taking up chemistry?"

The memory of Marina's accident replayed in his mind, and he tensed up. No, after his encounters with Poison's weapons, and what happened to Marina, he would never put himself in that situation. Besides, Marina's great grandmother had been a prodigy at it, and unlike Marina she actually_ was_ killed by her own creation. Steve could finally understand why his mom had been so adamant against him taking it back in high school.

"Er, probably not, sir. Besides, I doubt I'll have the time anyway."

The General nodded and swallowed his bit of food.

"I hope you'll save room for dessert. I've had a special treat prepared for this occasion."

_Finally,_ Steve thought. It'd been ages since he'd gotten his hands on a gourmet dessert. He was starting to think the Maru's were diabetic or something.

"I'll make room," he assured with a grin.

General Maru grinned back at him, then resumed eating. After they finished their meals and their plates were cleared, Hitoshi brought out plates of what looked like a fluffy angel food cake, with some berries on the side.

"You'll find this cheesecake much better than what you're used to back home," the General spoke up.

Steve stared down at his plate in surprise. This was cheesecake? Where was the graham cracker crust? He shrugged and decided to give it a try anyway and was pleasantly surprised.

"This is great! I'll have to learn how to make this."

"Yes, or, Hitoshi can make it for you; anytime you want."

Oh, right, Maru still thought he was staying with him. He couldn't believe he'd almost slipped up!

"Oh, yeah."

"I know it'll take some time getting used to all of this, but you'll be glad that you joined the team. Tomorrow we will get you fitted for your uniform and start sorting everything out."

Steve nodded and took another bite. The next day was going to be chaotic, and the day after that, assuming he didn't get caught breaking into the lab, he could get into a chopper and leave Maru's home once and for all. And leave Marina once and for all, he realized sadly.

Suddenly his appetite started to waver. He stopped eating and stared at Marina, who was happily eating away at her dessert. He couldn't get over how happy she looked at that very moment, and he wondered if after he left whether or not she would ever be this happy again. No, he assured himself, she'd still have Kit. Even if he personally didn't like the red-haired woman, she was the only real ally Marina had. At least, he hoped so. There was no telling how true Kit's loyalty to her really was, or how she would handle the situation in Steve's shoes. This new thought made Steve start to feel uneasy again. Was it possible that Kit would betray her, if given the chance? She had stuck up for Marina when Jiro spilled the beans, but still…

"Is something wrong?"

Steve realized the General was eying him. He also realized that he'd stopped eating entirely.

"Er, sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

Marina quickly finished up her dessert, then pushed away her plate.

"I'm going down to the lab and work on the finishing touches. I'll see you both later."

"Of course."

With that she got up and left, gently closing the door behind her. Steve looked down at his plate. As good as the cake was, his melancholy had killed his appetite.

"I think I'm going, too. I could use some fresh air."

"Of course. I'll see you later, Steven."

Rising from his seat, Steve pushed himself away from the table and brushed his bangs away from his face. He treaded out of the dining room and walked through the hallway with his head hung low. He shouldn't worry about Marina—she was strong and intelligent, and more than capable of taking care of herself, but he just couldn't get over the fact she was being used. Used by her own father, no less. It was despicable. But then again, Maru was proving to be a despicable man.

Trying to collect his thoughts, he stepped outside, not even receiving acknowledgment from the guard. Steve guessed the news had already spread; through the main house, at least. He thought about the other buildings on the island and wondered just how many members Poison had. Since there were also men, and Marina only led women, there was probably another Colonel. Likely a male designated to lead the male branch. As he thought more about Poison's ranks, he began to wonder who the current Lieutenant General was, or if there even was one. Maybe that was part of the reason the General wanted him so badly. Maybe he'd lost his old right hand and couldn't find anyone else suitable for the position. Not even his own daughter.

He let out a frustrated groan and decided to feed the Koi fish. Maybe watching them splash around could help take his mind off things. Besides, it'd probably been a while since they'd eaten.

After he gathered everything he stood on the bridge and dropped pellets into the pond slowly. One by one, scaly heads popped up; their mouths gaping and rushing around excitedly. Steve couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. They were certainly livelier than the fish he used to catch with his dad. Maybe the trick was to use pellets instead of worms, he mused to himself. He wondered if his dad would've liked feeding the Koi; after all, he had been pretty outdoorsy, despite not caring much about sports. He might've tried to catch one, too, and cook it, just to see what it tasted like. Come to think of it, what _did _they taste like? Steve wondered if anyone ever ate Koi, or if they were strictly a pet breed.

As he continued to feed them, his thoughts shifted to Diana. He pictured her standing there beside him, tossing pellets into the pond and giggling.

'_There you go, eat up,'_ she would probably say, _'Oh, you're most certainly welcome. The Koi said thank you, Steve.'_

'_Oh, well, tell them I said 'you're welcome'.'_

Her face was so clear to him. Her eyes shining at him as she bit down on her lip with a grin.

Steve forced himself to stop. It was bad enough he had to dream about her; he couldn't add daydreaming on top of that. He wondered how Diana would react when he returned home. Would she want to try and work things out with him, or would she continue to push him away? Despite his best efforts to push the thoughts out of his mind, he pictured Diana comforting him upon his return, but telling him, with sadness in her eyes, that she just wasn't right for him and that he should move on. But how could he move on when she was the only person he'd ever truly been in love with?

Letting out a sigh, he moved away from the bridge and put the pellet dish back by the gazebo. There was too much going through his mind and he decided he could go for a drink. A couple of shots ought to do the trick. With his mind made up, he moved back towards the house with his hands shoved in his pockets. The guard let him in with no protest and Steve gently shut the door behind him.

…

Steve woke up early the next morning, feeling unusually hungry. With a sigh, he slowly pulled himself from his bed. After he dressed himself, he headed downstairs, to the dining room. Marina sat at the table, sipping coffee and looking at her phone. She stopped when Steve entered the room and looked up at him.

"Oh, good morning."

"Good morning, Marina. I take it your father already ate?"

"I'm assuming. The servant was cleaning up his plate when I got down. From what I was told he's out back, getting everything ready for the party."

"Good," Steve said, sitting down beside her and grabbing some toast. "The less I have to see him, the better."

Marina said nothing and went back to sipping her coffee. It was evident from her face though that Steve's comment had mildly offended her. He decided to change the subject.

"So, I guess tonight's the night."

"Yeah, I guess so. I hope Kit doesn't cause a scene."

Steve winced, part of him fearing the same thing.

"I hope not, either."

The dining room door opened just then. General Maru stepped in, brushing his hair with his fingers.

"Oh, Steven, I'm glad I caught you. I was so caught up in planning your party that I completely forgot to finish the rest of your indoctrination."

Steve finished swallowing his toast and raised a brow at the General.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm sure you noticed that our team does not use gas masks?"

Now that he mentioned it, Steve did find that odd. Why did a company that specialized in chemical and biological weapons not arm their members with that kind of protective gear?

"Actually, yeah. What are you getting at, sir?"

"Well, everyone in Poison has received immunity against our weapons, making masks unnecessary for us. To help finalize your initiation, my daughter will take you to our lab and have you undergo the procedure."

The blood in Steve's body went ice cold. Procedure? Marina never mentioned anything about that! The horror on his face must have been evident, because the General shook his head.

"It's nothing bad, I promise. A simple injection and within a day or so, you'll develop full immunity."

Full immunity. In other words, Steve would become just like them. He'd wanted to join Poison to gain access to their secrets and escape, but this? He had nothing against the superheroes, but he wasn't meant to be like them. He was just… he was just a normal guy with an affinity for flying planes and cooking.

"I…"

He wanted to protest, but, what good would it do? He'd already agreed to join. Backing out now would not only destroy his chance to escape, but also piss Maru off to no end. Steve closed his mouth and nodded.

"Wonderful. Marina, after you are finished take Steven down to the lab."

She gave her father a weak nod, and with that, the General left. The remaining piece of toast fell from Steve's hands, missing his plate by about an inch. His breathing had practically come to a halt, and a shiver ran down his spine.

Marina sighed and set her mug down, then rose to her feet.

"Well, Goldie, follow me."

"Marina… I… I don't want the procedure."

She raised a brow at him.

"Why not? I promise it won't hurt. I mean, yeah, the injection site will be sore, but-"

Steve shook his head at her.

"I don't want to be some kind of lab rat. I just… I just want to be like everyone else."

"You… you work around supers, you've dated one, and you want to be like everyone else?"

"You know what I mean. I don't want to be… better than anyone."

He braced himself for her reaction: either laughing at him for wanting to be 'average' or calling him stupid for it. To his surprise, she did neither. Instead, she sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not my father, Steve. I might not agree with it, but I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do." A wave of relief washed over him. He was so glad she'd decided to help him out again. Marina continued. "Although, it would be beneficial if you did… you know Poison's just going to keep carrying out attacks, right?"

He tilted his head at her. She was worried about him? He knew they'd become close, and he was worried about her, but the idea that she felt the same way… it was nice. It proved that deep down, there was some good left in her. He just wished she had the willpower to leave Poison and put that good inside her to use.

"Then my fate will be the same as everyone else's. Look, I've survived up until this point, haven't I? If you're that worried about me, I'll just make sure to keep a gas mask with me."

Marina bit down on her lip.

"Steve… those won't be useful anymore."

"What!?"

She looked away from him, as though she were debating whether or not to elaborate. Steve suddenly thought back to when he'd been eavesdropping on her and her father, and that's when it clicked for him.

"Oh Gods, you created something that will penetrate through masks." When she said nothing, Steve realized that he'd guessed right. His heart started to race. "Marina, what is it? A new virus? A new gas?"

His mind raced, trying to think of what it was she'd created. Most viruses were too large to fit through proper filters, and he assumed that was the case with bacterium as well. That could only mean it was a gas. But, what kind of gas could stand up to their filters? Unless… was it possible to modify viruses and bacterium to shrink them? Could something be small enough to penetrate the mask?

"I've said too much," Marina said, frowning at him. "Look, getting immunized won't make you the next Superman, and it won't even make you immune to all poisons in general. If someone gets a measles vaccine and never gets the disease, does that make them superhuman?"

"Well, no, but anyone can get access to those."

Steve paused. His upcoming argument sat in the back of his mind, pushed completely to the sidelines by a new realization. If he went through with the procedure, the key to neutralizing Poison's weapons would be in his very blood. Would it be possible for the researchers at ARGUS to use his blood cells to recreate the vaccine? If they could, then just about anyone could breath in the Maru virus without succumbing to rage. Sure, Poison's weapons would eventually advance beyond what his inoculation would cover, but it would at least be a start.

He began to second guess himself just then. He'd been planning to sneak into the lab later, after gaining the codes. Perhaps he could refuse Marina's offer and get a vial of the vaccine later on. But what if Maru didn't give the codes to the lab? And even if he did, there was no guarantee that he could get down there without getting caught. Steve felt himself deflate. As much as he didn't want to go through with it, he knew that the world needed protection from Poison's weapons; and Marina's offer might be his only chance to achieve that.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Marina's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I… I don't like it, but it would serve the greater good."

She closed her eyes and nodded. Steve wasn't sure if she cared about his goal, but the idea of him becoming protected seemed to give her great comfort.

Without exchanging any more words, he stood up and followed Marina. His heart pounded in his ears as they made their way towards the lab. Once they went behind the staircase, Marina punched a code into keypad, and the door to the lab opened. Steve felt a weight in his stomach. There would be no going back from this. He would no longer be simple, but resilient Steve; he would be on the same level as Marina and her father. In a way, Steve felt like he was embracing Poison, and despite his intentions, he didn't like it.

He knew it was for a good cause, but he couldn't help but wonder what everyone would think of him once he got back. Would Tracy be horrified that he'd undergone something so drastic, or would she be relieved that he'd found some way to protect himself? Would his friends still think of him as their equal? Was it possible that they would start treating him differently because of his new immunity? His thoughts drifted to Diana, and he let out a heavy sigh. What would she think of him? Ever since she'd known him, he'd always just been another mortal. It was part of the reason he was so worried about losing her to one of the supers, but she'd told him that his lack of powers didn't matter to her. Diana had loved him not because of what he could do, but because of who he was as a person. In a way, him being ordinary had made him special. If his plan worked then he would once again be like any other man, but if it didn't… Steve stopped his self-pity, and thought about exactly what Diana would do in his position. If Diana had a chance to neutralize Poison, she would take it, regardless of how it affected her or how people would perceive her. So, he would do that, too. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time he'd done something drastic.

It was only when the lights from the ceiling pierced his eyes that Steve realized they'd gone into the lab. White tiles and white walls overwhelmed him. Beakers upon endless tables filled the room, and several pieces of medical equipment were scattered throughout. Steve also caught sight of a cell, and his chest tightened. The cell was empty, but it served as a reminder to what Poison was really about, and just what Marina was capable of. In the back of his mind he wondered how many people had sat in that cell, how many didn't make it out…

"Alright, take a seat. Let me check your vitals before I try anything."

"Er, does that really matter? I mean, you're just trying to make me immune to-"

"It's never a good idea to inject someone with something if they're unwell. Our antibodies can only handle so much at once."

Steve hoped everything would check out so the procedure wouldn't be postponed. As conflicted as he was about leaving, he needed to do it as soon as possible. Maru could carry out the attack any day now, and he needed to get a warning out before that happened.

After having his blood pressure looked at and temperature checked, Marina rolled up the sleeve to his right arm. The smell of alcohol tickled his nose as he felt a wet cotton-ball glide over his upper arm. He closed his eyes and waited for the pivotal moment. A sharp sensation pinched at his skin; not as painful as getting stabbed, but more obvious than the typical shot. The area felt warm after Marina pulled out the needle, and Steve knew the transition had already begun.

"Well," Marina said. "It looks like you're one of us now, Goldie."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his arm. "I guess I am."

He went to stand up, but the room suddenly started to spin. Something pulled him back down to his chair.

"Er, word of advice: you might want to rest for a short while. This is a bit more complicated than a flu shot."

"Oh, well, for how long?"

"It varies from person to person. When I got mine, I was dizzy for about an hour. Kit was nauseous for almost the whole day."

The whole day!? Steve let out an audible groan.

"Listen, I'll help you up to your room so you can lay down for a bit. Okay?"

He started to nod, but quickly stopped from the dizziness. With a sigh, Marina placed Steve's left arm over her shoulder and helped him to his feet. Gods, that was the second time she'd had to carry him, Steve realized. Marina had helped him so much during his time at the Maru home, and although she had caused him a lot of trouble in the past, Steve couldn't help but feel that he owed her. Suddenly the memory of the General's offer came back to him. The General had offered him full control of Poison in the event of his passing. Steve had been hesitant to tell Marina, for fear of how she would react, but deep down he knew that she needed to know. After all she'd done for him, after all she'd done for her father, she had a right to know.

Once Marina had helped him onto his bed, Steve decided to spill the truth.

"Hey, Marina?"

"Yes, Steve?"

"Has… has your dad told you what kind of offers he made me?"

"Not really. I was too upset to ask. Why?"

Despite his dizziness, Steve forced himself to look at her. He swallowed hard and answered.

"Well, the first time he offered me a room on the third floor. Then… then he offered me the family sword." He paused, waiting for her to react. She shrugged.

"He probably figured I wouldn't care. I mean, I know it's old, but it's a _sword_. Nobody even uses them anymore."

Steve was surprised by her reaction. Still though, there was no way she'd maintain her composure by his next words.

"Well, the last one, the one I accepted in order for our plan to work… he told me that when he dies, Poison will become mine."

Marina closed her eyes, and a heavy sigh passed through her lips.

"I'm aware."

Steve raised his brows.

"Wait, you know?"

She opened her eyes, narrowing them at him.

"That's how ranks usually work, Steve. Did you even serve in the military?"

"Yeah, but this isn't like the military. It's basically the mafia with military grade weapons. I thought your dad would hand it down to you."

"I thought so, too, for a while. But when he didn't immediately promote me to be his right hand I… caught on. My only real hope of getting Poison was to work my way up, which I was doing until you came along. But, once you're back home I should be able to work my way into my father's graces. Then I can finally be what I was always meant to be."

Steve raised a brow.

"And what's that?"

"My father's equal."

He wanted to say something else but wasn't sure what. Marina moved her hand over towards Steve, placing the back of it against his forehead.

"No fever, from what I can tell. That's a good sign. Still though, you should stay here until the dizziness wears off. I'll check on you in about an hour."

"Okay." With that Marina headed for the door. "Hey, Marina?" She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him. "Thanks."

"No problem, Goldie."

A grin tugged at Steve's lips. After Marina left, Steve closed his eyes, wishing the dizziness would stop. The party would occur in just a few hours, and if Steve was still dizzy there was no way he could participate. Would the General postpone it if he wasn't feeling well, or would he force Steve to suck it up and go? Based on past behavior he assumed the General would be understanding, but then again that was when the General had been trying to butter him up. There was no telling how he would treat him now.

Steve must have fallen asleep at some point, because he found himself back at his parents' house. On the back patio, to be more specific. The smell of burgers and hotdogs by the grill tickled his nose, and the sound of talking from his family and friends buzzed in his ears. Balloons waved back and forth along the railings and the banner above the back door swayed back and forth, letting out a soft 'thud' each time it made contact with the wall. Steve remembered this day: his going away party, to celebrate his induction into the military. He sat at the main table, watching his sister talking to her husband with her son Ian in her arms and her daughter Allison in her belly, whom she would give birth to before he finished his training. Before their parents died.

He felt someone come up to him and turned his head. In his hands his dad held a small box messily wrapped in blue paper, addressed from him. It was odd to see a gift just from his dad without his mom's name attached. His parents usually chipped in together. Eager to see what was so special about this gift, Steve tore away the wrapping and opened the box. What laid inside was a watch—the old, golden watch his dad always wore. Steve tiled his head in confusion.

"Your watch?"

His dad grinned at him.

"Yeah, my dad got me that watch when I went into the service. Since you're about to go in yourself, I figured it was only appropriate. Trevor tradition. When you have kids, you can give it to one of them; pass it along the line."

The watch itself was valuable enough, but his dad's reason for it… it made it priceless.

"I'm proud of you, son. I know you'll do good in the world."

Before he knew what he was doing, Steve had risen to his feet, reached down, and pulled his dad into a tight embrace. His dad let out a gasp of surprise, then returned the gesture, patting him on the back. Over his dad's head, Steve caught his mom smiling at them and wiping the corner of her eye. That moment was one of the highlights of his life.

Something shook Steve awake. He slowly opened his eyes, and Marina entered his vision, standing above him. His dizziness had vanished; a distant memory, much like the party so many years ago.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," he answered, sitting up.

"That's good. Looks like we won't have to postpone the party."

The thought of the party rejuvenated the memories of his going away celebration. He looked at his bare wrist, frowning. He'd always made a point to keep the watch at home so it didn't get lost, but at that moment he wished he had it with him. It'd be like having his dad with him. The two hadn't always gotten along, but Steve still missed him like hell.

"Well, since you're feeling alright, I guess I'll leave you alone. I'll see you later, Steve."

"Yeah, see you later."

With that, Marina gently closed the door behind her. Steve continued to sit on the edge of his bed and let out a sigh. He didn't feel any different than he had before receiving the immunization. Honestly, if it hadn't been for the dizziness, he would've thought that Marina injected him with sugar water as a prank, so she could gas him later and yell 'gotcha, Goldie!' while he fell victim to the virus. The old Marina certainly would've done that… or just outright shot him. He shuddered at the memory.

A short while after Marina left, there was a knock at his door. The servant stepped in, holding a cloth ruler and notepad. Steve jumped off the bed and walked towards him.

"I'm here to measure you for your uniform, Master Trevor."

"I figured as much."

"Hold out your arms, please."

He did just that, and let the servant do his work. Hitoshi spared no detail, measuring the length and width of his arms, legs, torso, and even his neck. While he did this, Steve wondered how they'd managed to find clothes for him beforehand. The pant legs and arm sleeves had been a little bit long, but otherwise fit just fine. After he finished up the last of the measurements, Hitoshi finished jotting everything down and put the cloth ruler away.

"Nearly the same measurements as Master Maru. I suspected as much."

Steve's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh? Are… are those where my clothes came from?"

"Indeed."

The clothes suddenly started to feel alien against Steve's skin. He'd been wearing the General's clothes this entire time? His shirt had come straight off the murderer's back? Steve wanted to smack himself. Of course they had: where else could they have come from? Nobody else there had even come close to his height. If Steve was starting to spaz out, the servant made no acknowledgement of it. Instead, he gave Steve a curt bow.

"I have everything I need. Thank you for your time."

Hitoshi turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Immediately Steve felt the urge to tear his clothes off and have them burned, but reasoned with himself that he couldn't just walk around the house in his underwear. Boy, wouldn't that be a sight for everyone at the party? No, he would put up with it until he escaped from that hellhole—then he would burn the clothes.

So, he'd already been measured for his uniform. He wondered when the General would give him codes and keys to all of Poison's sectors. His side plan to sneak into the lab wouldn't work if he couldn't even get the access code, nor would his main plan to escape.

He let out a sigh and peered out his window. Looking down below, he could see that a catering table was being taken into the gazebo. Just before the pond, several tables had already been propped up and were being covered with cloths. Some of the men and women helping out were people Steve had never seen before. He guessed they were either guards, or soldiers he simply hadn't gotten a good look at until that point. Steve wondered how many people would be at the that night. Surely there were some of Maru's soldiers overseas, fighting? He doubted the General would call them back for a _party_.

Backing away from the window, Steve shook his head and closed the curtains. His time there couldn't end soon enough.

_A/N: Just as a head's up, the next chapter is going to be _very _long. There's a lot of stuff to cover and splitting it in half would disrupt the flow, so I apologize in advance. Thanks again for the review. _


	13. Escape

The following several hours flew by in what seemed like no time. Steve had eaten lunch with Marina and her father (though her father kept popping in and out due to the planning) and afterwards Steve watched TV and listened to some of the albums upstairs. When six 'o clock came and Steve dressed up in his formal wear, the servant came to collect him.

'_Well, time to get this over with,'_ Steve thought, adjusting his collar.

He followed Hitoshi down the stairs and out the back door. The tables, previously bare, were now decorated with paper lanterns, napkins, utensils, and the other essentials. Lights had been strung up along the bridge going towards the gazebo, which seemed to be packed with members of Poison. Other members were either seated at the tables, standing by the pond, or huddled under the cherry blossom tree. Steve felt himself tense. Sneaking into an enemy gathering was one thing, but to be at one where he was the center of attention? He wasn't sure how he would pull it off.

Steve's stomach started to rumble. He recalled seeing catering tables being taken to the gazebo, and considering how crowded it was he figured the food was probably in there. As he stepped away from the back door and began treading across the lawn, he noticed several people staring at him. No, he realized, not staring—studying. He imagined it wasn't very often that they got new recruits, and to get a Lieutenant General who'd only never served with them, but also worked with the enemy? It was probably like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs.

He tried to ignore them as he made his way to the bridge, but knowing that Kit and her boyfriend were probably somewhere in the crowd made it hard. After he crossed the bridge, he spotted Marina standing just outside the doorway. Her hair was no longer slicked back; instead, it looked like it had been softly spiked. A dark red lipstick had painted her lips, and Steve could swear that she had on dark blue eyeshadow, however faint it was. Marina took her eyes off the glass of wine in her hand and looked over at him.

"Hey. Father's inside, talking to Colonel Sanders. And no, I'm not joking—that's actually his fucking name."

A brief chuckle escaped him.

"Well, I guess the guy saw his calling and took it. You look really nice, by the way."

"Thanks," Marina said, blushing. "That's the one good thing about having short hair: it's easy to manage."

"Most days, yeah," he agreed with a chuckle, running his fingers through his own hair. "So, you haven't, um, seen Kit, have you?"

"Yeah," Marina said with a sigh. "She's standing by the punch bowl bitching to the women in my team. Well, anyone who hasn't gotten fed up and left, anyway."

Steve couldn't help but crack a grin.

"She's taking it that well, huh?"

"Hey, it's not funny when you're the one she keeps trying to complain to. She's asked me God knows how many times to try and talk my father out of it, even though I keep reminding her that he doesn't listen to me. It's so fucking annoying."

"So, I take it that's why you're out here, then?"

Marina took a sip of her drink and smacked her lips together.

"Pretty much. God, if I don't get laid tonight, I might jump off a bridge."

Steve wondered if her ex was there at the party, or if he was off somewhere on a mission. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the two bumped into each other. Come to think of it, he wondered who exactly her ex was—if ARGUS had ever crossed paths with him before. What would happen if they caught and arrested him? Would Marina not care, or would she be resentful towards them—towards him?

Suddenly Marina's eyes moved back up. She peered over his shoulder and grinned.

"Oh, Juliette! You remember Steve, right?"

He spun around, facing the familiar woman. A blush was visible on her face, and she nervously bit on her lip.

"H-Hey."

"Hey," he greeted back.

"So, it appears that we'll all be seeing more of Steve around here," Marina said, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I mean, Lieutenant General Trevor. By the way, Juliette, you look nice tonight. Doesn't she, Steve?"

He knew exactly what Marina was playing at, and didn't like it one bit.

"Marina, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"_Alone_."

His voice came out harsher than intended, and Marina raised her brows. Gently grabbing her arm, Steve led her to the back of the gazebo. Once he was sure nobody was within ear shot, he decided to lay down the law.

"Look, I already told you I don't want you setting me up with anyone. Why can't you respect my wishes?"

"You never told me that."

"Well I told you I wasn't over Diana; it was implied."

Marina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, I'm sorry, okay? I was just trying to help out. I just… I don't want to see you end up like my father. He's spent over half his life pining over some woman, and other people around him have suffered because of it. My mother…," Marina swallowed hard, and continued, "My mother used to tell me how much it bothered her. I mean, he loved my mother I guess, but… not the way she loved him."

"Which is why you shouldn't be pushing me to move on. Your dad's parents did that with him and look what happened. I know you're just trying to look out for me, and I appreciate it, but I need to lead my own life."

Marina looked down at her glass, but said nothing. This wasn't how Steve wanted things to end between him and Marina. It was bad enough that they might end up fighting each other again someday—he didn't want their last interaction to involve a spat.

"You're right," she conceded. "I'll… I'll back off."

"Good. Thank you. Now, I'm heading into the gazebo for some food. Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah," Marina said, eyeing her glass. "I'm gonna need another drink."

With Marina by his side, Steve moved back towards the front of the gazebo, wondering if Juliette was still standing around. Her absence suggested she'd either gotten hungry and went to get food, or lost her nerves and ran off. As he peered inside, he noticed that the General had decorated the inside with balloons and banners, though he couldn't read what was written on them. He also noticed it wasn't as crowded as it had been before—a quick glance across the bridge revealed that the tables were being filled up. Once he realized the General was nowhere to be seen, he stepped in and headed for the entrees, eager to get his hands on some yakitori and udon. Once he filled up his plate, he moved towards the drink table and noticed that Kit was talking to Snake. Kit noticed him and scowled.

"Trevor."

"That's Lieutenant General to you, private."

The twitch in Kit's eye filled Steve's heart with joy.

"So, I see your face is finally healing up. That must've been some fall, huh?"

Steve glowered at her. While it was true that he no longer needed bandages, there was still an obvious mark from where he'd been hit. He hoped it wouldn't result in a nasty scar—he'd never forgive Kit if it did.

"Yes, well I trust that won't happen again, now will it, private?"

"… No… it won't."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like some punch."

Ignoring the look on her face, Steve grabbed a cup and poured himself a glass. He heard Snake whisper something to Kit, causing her to snort. Steve rolled his eyes and walked away.

With food and drink in hand, Steve stepped out of the gazebo and breezed over the bridge. He looked around for an empty table but couldn't find one. There were plenty of seats available, but he was hoping he wouldn't have to share a table with anyone.

"Steven, over here!"

He groaned at the recognition of the voice. Turning right, he spotted the General at a table with one empty chair and three men he didn't recognize. Swallowing his pride, Steve decided to join them, taking the empty seat located next to the General; which Steve guessed had been left empty on purpose.

"Gentlemen, this is the new Lieutenant General, Steven Trevor. Steven, these are Colonels William Sanders and Zhuang Shen, and Major General Leonid Petrov."

The men gave him curt nods and he returned the favor. Steve then looked around for Marina, and spotted her by the bridge. She was looking in his direction with a hurt look on her face. It was then that he realized the General hadn't left a spot open for her, and he felt a stab of anger towards the man. Marina broke eye contact with him and settled down at a table with some of her teammates. Seeing her like that tugged at Steve's heartstrings. He wanted to get up and go sit with her, console her…

"Steven, I was just telling everyone about Marina's latest innovation." The General's voice yanked Steve out of his thoughts, and he quickly tried to put on his poker face. "My daughter has found a way to sabotage protective masks. She has modified spores to make them small enough to pass through filters."

Spores? Steve nearly dropped his fork in shock.

"Mold? You guys are using mold now?"

"Engineered mold, to recreate the effects of the Maru virus," Maru spoke, then turned to face Petrov. "That is another thing; even if the masks somehow filter them out, the spores will linger in the air and on anything they touch. Why, in the right conditions they could even thrive."

Steve couldn't believe it. It was bad enough when they'd started incorporating viruses—now they were using something that most people didn't even think to protect themselves from. And it wasn't like researchers made vaccines against them, other than allergy shots, but that was usually to alleviate symptoms. It would do absolutely no good against a mold that caused people to go crazy with rage. The only protection available was whatever Marina had injected him with. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Will my unit be using this in our mission?" Sanders inquired.

"No," the General said, shaking his head. "Harper didn't request anything fancy. Just a simple elimination. Guns will do fine."

The way Maru talked it about sent a shiver down Steve's spine. He was talking about_ killing _people like he was talking about running to the store for a carton of eggs. How the hell anyone could love that man was beyond him.

"So, I take it this will be for your mission with Luthor?" Shen spoke up.

That made Steve sit up straight. He took small, slow bites; listening intensely as Maru gave his answer.

"Yes. Tomorrow I'm sending my daughter's unit to Metropolis. There's supposed to be some sort of banquet in Superman's honor."

Petrov gave a soft snort and cut into his cake.

"And Luthor thinks the Man of Steel himself will be there?"

"Well, it is in his honor," Maru said with a shrug, bringing a glass of wine to his lips. "I don't plan the attacks—I just carry them out."

The blood in Steve's body became as cold as ice. Superman was immune to toxins and viruses, but molds? Steve didn't know. If Superman was indeed vulnerable and became infected, there was no telling what kind of carnage could be unleashed! And tomorrow, of all days? That left him hardly any time! He had to get back home as soon as possible and warn everyone, but he needed the damn codes!

"Will I be assisting in this mission?" Steve asked.

"Oh, yes. You know Superman better than any of us. Any intel you can provide would be greatly beneficial."

So, that was why Maru had been so eager to recruit him, after all. Steve nodded and went back to eating his meal. Or, at least trying to eat it, considering how heavy his stomach felt.

With that the General changed the subject, instead discussing the recent failure of Colonel Baker at the hands of Moroccan authorities. Sameer's name hadn't come up, not that Steve expected it to, and he hoped that he was alright. The General took another sip of wine and turned to Steve.

"I hate to interrupt your celebration, but, when you're finished with your meal, I'd like to take you to my office."

His office? Could the General finally be providing him with the tools to his escape?

"Oh, yes, of course." Steve agreed. "Actually, I'll go with you now, if you're ready."

"Very good. Please, follow me."

Eagerly, Steve pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. He allowed Maru to take the lead, but followed closely behind him as they embarked on their path. His heart pounded with every step to the office. Finally, after a week of being held captive, he was going home.

Once they reached the General's office, Steve immediately took a seat. Maru positioned himself behind his desk, sitting down and opening up one of the drawers from the bottom. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, then began jotting something down. Once finished, he handed it to Steve.

"These are the codes to access everything in the compound, including our lab. You now have full clearance to everything affiliated with Poison."

Steadying his hand, Steve grabbed the paper and briefly looked it over. It seemed that all the numbers were in English, not just the ones for the lab. Probably because the majority of Poison's members were English speaking, thank his lucky stars. He could slip out that very night and make his way home.

"Thank you, sir," he said, folding it and placing it in his pocket. "It's an honor."

A thoughtful look flashed across the General's face, and he clasped his hands together, allowing his elbows to rest on the desk.

"Now that we have a chance to talk in private, there's something that I've been wanting to discuss."

"Oh?" Steve asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yes, about the real reason I've been so eager to recruit you." He paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. "I've heard about Wonder Woman, the Justice League, and ARGUS, but I didn't really hear about _you_ until recently. After I did, I realized I had to do whatever I could to bring you here."

"I'm very flattered sir, but wh-"

"Please, don't interrupt me." Steve clenched his jaw, and Maru took another breath and continued. "When I finally saw you face to face, I was tempted to tell you, but I knew the timing wasn't right. I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect before I told you the true reason, and now that we're all on good terms and you're part of the team, I feel like that time has come."

Before Steve could ask another question, the General reached for his top drawer. He pulled out a photograph, the one Steve had caught him gazing at almost a week prior. The General then handed it to him. Steve stared at the General, then glanced down at the old relic now in his hands. His eyes carefully scanned over it, and his heart stopped. Steve had never seen that particular picture before, and yet, he knew it. He knew those golden locks pulled up into a bun, those rosy cheeks, and those blue eyes staring back at him. His grip on the photo tightened, and he all but forgot how to breath.

"How did you get this?"

"I took it. That was the day your mother and I visited the Shuri castle. It was about a month after my sister was..." His eyes gave a soft, yet sad twinkle. "In that moment, though, I almost believed that everything would be alright."

The ringing in Steve's ears started to intensify. He couldn't believe it. It made no sense! His mother hadn't been a nurse in the army! She'd been a nurse at the school, but…

Steve stopped his thoughts, and listened to his gut. No, Maru was telling the truth. There was no other explanation for the photograph. No other reason that Maru would have gotten a photo of his mother, young, and in Japan—a photo that Steve himself had no idea existed.

"About a week after that photo was taken, we were caught by my superior. He wanted to discharge us both, so… I attacked him. I was arrested and locked up, and I never saw your mother again."

Steve still couldn't believe it, despite the evidence staring him in the face. His mother had been the woman from Maru's past? Why did his mom never mention being in the military when trying to dissuade him from joining, or ever bring up Japan? Why hadn't his dad? Why did they feel the need to hide this information from him, to cover it up?

A startling realization came over Steve, and it nearly knocked him out of his seat.

"He's not my father," he breathed, his chest starting to tighten. "My dad, he's not really my…"

His breaths became more strained, and his head started to feel fuzzy. Could he be wrong? Was it possible there was some other reason for them to cover this up? His gut clenched. There more he tried to reason it away, the clearer the answer became.

"No, Steven, he's not," the General spoke in a soft tone. "I didn't find out until recently, but you were born just eight months after your mother and I parted ways. I don't know why she never told you about me, but knowing her, she must've had a good reason. She probably didn't want you to carry the shame of being a… bastard."

Steve continued staring at his mother, so young and carefree in her picture. Had that been the reason she hadn't told him? Was she ashamed of him? And what about his dad? Steve's face scrunched up. His dad…

He felt tears start to collect in his eyes, and the pain in his chest was the worst he'd ever experienced. All the pain that he'd experienced over the years failed to compare to this. He wasn't his dad's kid. The man who raised him and took care of him, who told him that he was proud of him… Steve didn't belong to him. His world felt like it was collapsing. Losing him and his mother in the car accident had been devastating enough, and now… Steve was losing him all over again. And now… Steve's eyes widened he horror. He now realized that he'd been sired by the one of the most despicable men he'd ever met. The blood that ran through the General's veins also ran through his, tying him to that monster.

Steve rose from his seat. The air in the room had become heavy. The walls felt like they were closing in. He had to get away from that place, from Maru—right then and there!

"Steven?" the General asked, raising his brows. "Are you alright?"

He gave no answer. Instead, he turned around and bolted out the room. Steve heard the General yelling after him, but he didn't care. No, he didn't want to see that man ever again. As he ran through the halls and down the stairs, his surroundings started to blur. Even the painting of _Samson and Delilah_, once so clear, had become a blur. Steve tried to push it out of his mind—the General losing everything, his mother as Maru's catalyst… he wanted to block it all out.

Before he realized exactly what he was doing, Steve had made it out the front door. He was halfway to the gate when he heard the General bark an order at the guard.

"Stop him!"

A loud 'bang' echoed in the air.

"NO! DON'T SHOOT AT HIM!"

Steve picked up his pace, and tried to remember the code for the front gate. 0014, right? Or had it been 0041? There was no time to double check. He had to try it from memory.

His first attempt had done nothing, but his second rewarded him with a 'click'. Steve opened the gate and quickly shut it. It wouldn't buy him much time, though. They all knew the code from heart. He had to try and find some place to hide out. The forest surrounding the home quickly became obvious. Without another thought crossing his mind, he went straight for the trees.

The rustling of the leaves and bushes was almost as loud as the pounding in his ears. In the distance he could hear several people yelling for him. Beams of light penetrated the area in the background. They were catching up, and fast. He made a sharp left turn. He didn't care where he went, he just had to lose them. After a while the lights became more distant, and the yelling became fainter and fainter until he could hear them no longer.

The adrenaline wore off after he stopped to catch his breath. It was only at that point that he realized he'd screwed up his chance to escape. There was no way he could just sneak back into the house to get to the helipad, and he had no idea where their boathouse was. And even if he found it there was a chance that Maru had already contacted the guards there about the situation. Then again, he realized, he didn't necessarily need to go _through_ the house to access the helicopter—he could just go around the walls until he reached the back part of the compound. That could work, if he moved quietly enough.

As the pounding in his ears subsided, he thought more about the Maru's and his newfound ties to them. The General was his father. His sick, twisted sister was his aunt. And Marina… Steve squeezed his eyes shut. Marina was his sister. That was why the General had wanted them to bond, and why he'd been so adamant against the two of them being intimate. Steve tasted bile in the back of his throat. What if they _had _done something? Why couldn't the General have just told them sooner? He knew the General was worried about being rejected, but... shit, the General hadn't told _them_, he'd only told Steve. Marina still had no idea. He couldn't believe the General hadn't told her beforehand; back when she'd been demanding to know why he wanted an 'ARGUS lowlife'. Did Maru think that she would become even more jealous if she knew? Steve knew it was one thing to compete for a position, but, competing for a parent's love… Steve wondered what would've happened if his relationship with Marina hadn't improved. Would the General have told him anyway, or would he have held his tongue, hoping for her to come around?

Steve wondered how Marina would react if she found out. Would she be embarrassed? Pleased? Steve frowned. He'd already disliked knowing that she was choosing to stay with her asshole of a father before all of this, and now that he knew the truth, he couldn't just leave her. He didn't know if Marina would go with him or not, but he had to try. He would do it for Tracy, and he would do it for Marina, too.

With his new mission in mind, Steve realized he would have to try and get back into the house. If Marina was even there. Perhaps the General had sent her out to search for him, to drag him back to their house so they could be one big, happy family. Steve shook his head. He could never be family to that man. Not just because of what he'd done to the world, but also because of what he'd done to Marina. For a brief moment, he wished he'd grown up alongside her. Maybe he could've protected her. Maybe Maru would've spent so much time trying to mold him that he would've left Marina alone, and she could've had a real chance at happiness. Then again, Steve realized, his palms going clammy, he probably would've been turned into a coldblooded killing machine. The image of him in Poison's gear, gassing civilians, his friends, and Diana—it made him sick to his stomach.

Steve wondered if he should just go back to the General and pretend that he'd calmed down. Then he could explain everything to Marina and have her escape with him. Then again, after that stunt he pulled he wouldn't be surprised if the General changed all the codes so he couldn't slip out. Shit, maybe the General would have chipped like a dog, so that no matter where he went that horrible man could find him. No, he decided, going back to the house wouldn't work. But there was something else that could.

Touching his tie, he thought back to his first encounter with Marina, when she'd been contracted to hunt down and capture Diana. Steve had used her as bait, to lure Marina and her team into traps. Steve could use himself as bait—lure the team in while he watched from the sides, until he could reel Marina in. He looked down at his tie and quickly undid it, then searched for the appropriate place to set it out.

He decided on a small clearing not too far from where lights were coming. They were already on the way, so he might as well work with it. A cluster of bamboos in the distance offered a good hiding place, so he decided to take it. He peeked through the sturdy plants and noticed that not only were the lights getting brighter, but he could hear murmurs. It wasn't until they'd stepped into the clearing that he could identity his pursuers.

"I can't believe we're out here looking for that fucker," Ray hissed. "I hope the General throws him in a cell and have that be the end of it."

Steve noticed she was talking a muscular, olive skinned guy with brown hair whom he'd never seen before. A sneer was plastered on his otherwise perfectly sculpted face.

"I enjoy a good chase, but this is ridiculous. To think I was gonna try and slip him my number. What made him freak out like this, anyway?"

Ray snorted.

"He was probably planning to escape the whole time. The General was an idiot to think that he'd just switch sides."

The guy smirked.

"I could probably get him to switch sides."

"I swear to God, Rodriguez, if you say one more inuendo about Trevor—hold up."

The two stopped and kneeled down, taking Steve's bait. Ray held the tie up while Rodriguez shone his flashlight on it.

"Well, unless there's another snappy dressed guy on the island, I'm gonna say it's his," Rodriguez said, shaking his head. "Where do you think he went from here?"

Ray looked at the ground—specifically, at the trail that Steve had purposefully created to deceive them.

"This way. And keep quiet. We don't want to give ourselves away."

With that, she and her partner headed deeper into the woods. Once they were gone, Steve headed in another direction, towards another set of lights. He decided to tear off one of his sleeves—the right—and placed it by a large rock. From there he climbed into tree, as quietly as he could, and watched from a distance. After a few minutes of waiting, Kit entered the scene with a guard behind her.

"I'm going to kill him. I mean it, Jiro, when I find him, I'm to shoot him between the eyes and dump his body. I don't give a fuck—let the General try to prove it was me."

"I hate that asshole too, but-"

Kit spun around to face him.

"But what, Jiro!?"

Her boy-toy seemed to falter, for a brief moment.

"We were ordered to bring him back alive. If we fail the General again-"

"We won't be the only ones failing, Jiro, if Trevor isn't found."

She then came to a stop, snapped her fingers, and pointed. It seemed that Steve's sleeve had caught her attention. The couple knelt down and looked at it carefully, with Kit letting out a soft chuckle.

"Oh, he's not getting away from me this time. That pain in the ass is finally going to get what's coming."

With the sleeve still in her grasp, she looked at the ground, then at some broken branches Steve had created when he entered the scene. She motioned for Jiro to follow her lead, and the two set off.

Only when Steve was absolutely sure that the two were far away from him did he climb down the tree. He scratched his head in confusion. If Jiro was out with Kit, who the hell was guarding the house? The General wouldn't have forced _everyone_ to go searching for him, would he? Then again, if he hadn't, then Jiro wouldn't have been scavenging the woods in the first place. Steve shook his head and decided to keep pressing forward. Sooner or later, he would cross paths with Marina. Based on what he'd seen thus far, however, she'd probably be paired off with someone. Steve bit down on his lips. This complicated things. The best he could do was try and knock out whoever she was traveling with, so he could talk to her one on one and hope she wouldn't attack him in perceived self-defense.

Tearing off another sleeve, he kept moving forward until he caught sight of some approaching lights. Quickly setting the fabric down, he ducked behind a rock and peered around for whoever was coming. A familiar voice broke out, and he inhaled sharply.

"I hope we find him before Kit does," Marina spoke, sounding and looking tense. "I feel like she's going off the deep end."

"Maybe you're just going soft," said another guard—the back guard, Steve realized from his voice. "I'm surprised you're so concerned about him. The rest of us are pissed that an outsider like him managed to snag such a high rank—one that we've all been working our asses off for."

Marina said nothing. Either she didn't know what to say, or didn't want to voice her true opinions for fear of confirming that she was, indeed, going soft. While the two continued to move forward, Steve began figuring out the best way to deal with Marina's tag-along. He hadn't set up any traps, as his goal was to just throw them off his trail, but the guy looked small enough to where Steve could take him.

The two stopped and looked down at Steve's sleeve. Marina pursed her lips together and looked around, until her eyes settled on the rock that was covering him. She returned her attention to her partner and pointed in the direction opposite.

"You go that way," she ordered. "I'll check over here."

Her partner gave a quick nod, then went off. After he disappeared from view, Marina cleared her throat.

"You can come out now, Steve."

A soft gasp escaped him. Making no argument, he moved out from behind the rock and faced her.

"How'd you know?"

"You did the exact same thing the first time we met. Now, can you please tell me what the fuck you were thinking!? You should've tried slipping out while everyone was asleep—what did you think you could accomplish by running out the front door during a fucking party!?"

Steve bit down on his lip.

"Well, I wasn't thinking. It's just… your dad… he told me some things and I panicked."

At this, Marina tilted her head.

"What did he say?"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how she would react.

"The woman from his past… it was my mother," he said, looking into Marina's eyes. "She was his first love."

Marina's jaw dropped.

"Are you… are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I was, Marina. I really do."

After a few seconds, she managed to clench her jaw back shut, and shook her head.

"So, you found out your mom cheated on your dad and you freaked out. I know that sucks and all, but-"

"She didn't cheat _on_ my father, Marina. She… she cheated _with_ my father. With _our _father."

Marina's eyes widened, and Steve could see her tensing up under the moonlight. She raised her free hand and brought up to her face, covering her mouth in either horror or shock—or perhaps a combination of the two. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, she finally spoke.

"Are you sure he's telling the truth? My father's a very cunning man, and-"

"He is. He had a photo of my mother when she was in Japan. I never even knew she'd been to Japan. There's no reason she would've kept that from me unless she didn't want me to find something like this out. Besides, I'd already agreed to join Poison—there was no reason for him to persuade me any further."

"And he was very insistent on us not pursuing a relationship… oh my God." Her eyes scanned over Steve carefully, like she was seeing him for the first time. "I… I think I do see a resemblance, especially with the beard… your cheek bones are very similar… and your chin… how did I not see it before?"

"You didn't think to look, Marina. Neither of us did," Steve said. In that moment he realized just how lucky his mom had been that he came out looking like her; it'd made her lie so much easier. Perhaps it had also made it easier for his dad to tolerate him, he thought, getting a sour feeling in his stomach.

Marina ran her fingers through her hair, breathing heavily.

"Why didn't he tell me? I mean, I know we were enemies until just a few days ago, but, since then…"

Steve didn't know the answer to that last part—although, with the way the General had been acting, Steve wouldn't have been surprised if he'd just forgotten. After all, the General had been busy with his indoctrination, and he barely seemed to acknowledge Marina's existence anyway unless he was barking orders at her. Just another reason Steve wanted to get her away from that place.

"It really doesn't matter now. I need to get to the helipad without getting caught, and… I'd like you to come with me."

Marina was silent for a moment, staring down at her feet. Among the sounds of crickets and the hoot of an owl, Steve could also hear heavy breaths coming from her. Slowly, her breaths became steadier and she raised her head to face him.

"You should stay with us, Steve. I've always wanted a brother or sister. We could be a real family."

His chest tightened. Shit, had telling her the truth been a mistake?

"Marina, I can't stay. I don't belong here."

"Don't be ridiculous, Steve, of course you belong here."

He vigorously shook his head.

"No, I belong with ARGUS, my friends, and…" _Diana_, he thought, though he didn't say it out loud. "Besides, I could never do the things that _he_ wants me to do. That's why I didn't want to join in the first place. I'm sorry, but him being my father changes nothing."

Marina squeezed her eyes shut.

"And me being your sister changes nothing as well, I see."

Guilt washed over Steve. When she'd said that she sounded so hurt. Like he'd slapped her in the face.

"It does. I wanted you to leave with me before, but now, Marina, I'm _begging_ you to. You said before he was the only family you had, but Marina, I'm your family. Come with me, _please_."

When Marina finally opened her eyes, Steve could see hurt and anger radiating from them.

"I'm not leaving him, Steve! _Our_ father has already lost too much! But I'm not going to force you to stay—you've made it perfectly clear that you care more about your fucking friends and ARGUS! Just get on the chopper and get the hell out!"

Steve's heart sank at her words.

"Marina…"

"JUST LEAVE!"

For a moment, he hesitated. He wanted to continue to press her, to make her see the light. But he realized that her stance was much like his. Him being her brother changed nothing. Her father, well, their father, would always come first.

Without saying another word, Steve took off. As he darted through the woods, his chest started to feel heavy. That was likely the last time he would ever see Marina. He'd wanted for her to leave with him, or at the very least embrace him and give her best wishes. It wasn't supposed to end with her yelling at him and casting him out, like they were enemies again. Things were different with them now. At least, they were supposed to be.

His head started to spin again as he tried finding his way back towards the Maru estate. He tried looking for clues in regards to his entry; broken branches, footprints, anything at all. Unfortunately, it was rather difficult due to the fact that multiple people were crawling around looking for him. It also hadn't helped that he'd set up decoy routes to try and throw them off. He looked around for lights. Specifically, lights from the Maru home. The walls surrounding the home were large, but not large enough to block off the second story windows in their entirety, nor the third story windows. All he had to do was look for the light.

Suddenly he felt himself get pulled back. The next thing he knew, someone had gripped him in a tight embrace, having one arm wrapped around his torso and a hand clasped firmly across his mouth. Next he heard the click of a gun, and a chill ran down his spine.

"Well, look at what we found," Kit said, coming into his view from the sideline. Her gun was kept on him, and whoever was holding onto him—Jiro, he figured, was tightening his grip. "Thought you could get away that easily, huh? I'll admit, the chase was fun for a while, but I'm glad it's over."

Steve's heart pounded in his chest. Gods, he wished Marina would swoop in and save him—hell, even the General. Just someone to save his ass.

"I knew this was a ruse, right from the start." Kit continued, her expression looking sour. "Marina eventually told me, once she realized I wasn't stupid. I just can't believe that she was going to let you go. If it were me, I wouldn't have. I would've set you up—make it to where the General had no choice but to kill you. That's neither here nor there, though. I'm going to do what Marina was too soft to pull off."

A rustling came from nearby, and Steve held his breath. Ray and Rodriguez stepped into the clearing, doing a double-take between him and Kit.

"You caught him? Good." Ray said, reaching for her purse. "I'll contact the General."

Kit snarled and pointed her gun at Ray.

"You will not! _I'm_ taking care of this—taking care of _him_, once and for all!"

Ray let out a gasp and froze in place. Rodriguez, meanwhile, raised his gun at her.

"Kit, you need to back down! I mean it! We had orders!"

"Yeah, but it was a stupid order, so I'm overriding it!"

"And then what?" Ray protested, finally coming out of her shock. "Are you going to kill me and Rodriguez, too? So that we don't rat you out? Come on, Kit, even you can't think of an excuse for that!"

Steve felt Jiro's grip on him start to weaken, and the palm over his mouth was starting to sweat. Between that and everything else, Steve realized that this was his opening. Not sparing another moment, he stomped down hard on Jiro's foot. Jiro let out a howl and Steve pushed his way out of what little grip the guy had left. As he took off for the woods, he heard a gunfire, followed by male and female screams. Steve's heart pounded in his ears. He didn't dare go back and look to see what happened. All he could do was focus on getting the hell away from Kit.

Once he was sure he wasn't being followed, he slowed his pace and refocused on finding the lights of the Maru estate. He spotted some lights in the distance, but it was obvious that it was other members of Poison searching for him—or maybe trying to find the source of the gunfire. The latter was more likely, he figured. For once Kit's reckless behavior had actually paid off for him. Now he had to make sure that he used this extra time carefully.

Treading with caution, he skimmed through the woods, trying not to step on any twigs that could make noise or accidentally kick a rock with his foot. He hadn't noticed anymore lights since the gunfire, so it was doubtful that anyone was still looking for him. Aside from maybe the General. He tried to push that thought aside and continue on. After what felt like an eternity, he came to the edge of the woods and the saw light from the Maru estate.

It was hard to tell if the wall before him was for the east side of the home or the west side. Ultimately, he decided it didn't matter—the important thing was to make it to the helipad in the back without being seen. But he was unsure which way to go. North, he eventually decided, was the best bet.

Staying close to the wall, he crept around until he came to the corner. He peeked around it quickly, noticing that the helipad was nearby, and unguarded. Steve let out a gasp of relief.

"Time to get out of here," he muttered.

As he moved away from the wall and closer and closer to the helipad, he heard the creaking of the steel gates. He broke out into a cold sweat, and his heart pounded in his ears. Out the corner of his eyes, he saw the General approach him with a stun-gun, and the pounding in his ears intensified.

"Steven, what do you think you're doing?"

His eyes darted back towards the chopper. Instead of giving an answer, Steve ran towards it. That was when he felt a jolt pulsate throughout his body. The pain that followed sent him onto the ground. It was by no means the worst pain he'd ever felt, but it was enough to hinder him. Steve looked up and saw the General staring down at him, with a deep frown engraved on his face.

"I can't understand you, son. I've given you everything, and you try to leave? Why?"

The pain slowly started to fade, at least enough for Steve to find his voice.

"Don't c-call me that!"

This time, the confusion in the General's eyes were replaced with anger.

"Am I not good enough for you, son!? Have I not proved my love for you!? I have gone out of my way to provide you with your rights as my heir! I have shoved my loyal followers aside solely for your benefit! Do you know how many people in my organization would kill for your position!? I even put you above your sister, you ungrateful brat!"

Steve laughed, ignoring the sharp pain it sent through his chest.

"You've always put her last, General. Don't try and pin that one on me." He slowly started to get back on his feet. The right side of his torso still ached, where he'd been hit, and he carefully rubbed it. "You know, maybe if you'd asked nicely, I would have considered exchanging Christmas cards, but you've proven that you don't even deserve that. If this is how you acted when you were busted by your superior, then I don't blame my mom one bit for not telling me about you."

At that, the General's eyes widened, and his expression was overtaken by pure rage. He raised the gun again.

"HOW DARE YOU! I was trying to help your mother, just as I have tried to help you! If you can't see that, then-"

"That's enough!"

Steve gasped and looked past the General, who had also turned to face behind him. Marina stood by the gates with a stun-gun in her hand, pointed right at the General. Her eyes flickered; full of fire, and yet, sorrow. She swallowed hard, and spoke again.

"Father… you need to let him go."

The General stared at her with his mouth agape.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"This needs to stop. It's gone too far."

"Marina, listen to me, Steven is your broth-"

"I know, father. That's why I'm doing this. You can't force people to love you. I know it sucks, but that's life." Tears trickled down her face, though she quickly wiped them off. "If you make him stay, he's just going to hate you. For your own sake, just let him go."

Steve held his breath, watching the two intensely. The General balled up his free hand into a fist and took a step towards her.

"I will _not_ have you give me orders! Now, take him up to his room and-"

The next thing Steve knew, the General was on the ground, convulsing. He could only stare in shock as the once intimidating man went limp and let out a soft moan. His eyes slowly moved up to meet with Marina's, who still had her stun-gun pointed at the General. She let out a breath and looked up at Steve, motioning towards the chopper with her head.

"You'd better get going, before he gets his strength back."

He quickly looked back down at their father, then at her.

"Marina, why are you helping me?"

"You…" she chewed on her lip. "You have other people that need you, Steve. Besides, you deserve better than all of this… and…"

Steve walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace. He could sense her tense at first, perhaps from shock. Soon afterwards, her body relaxed, and she brought her free arm up around his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, Goldie."

He let out a breath.

"You too, Sis. I lo-"

"Please don't get sappy on me." She said, letting him go. "But just so you know, the feeling's mutual."

He grinned at her and started to turn away, but stopped.

"You deserve better than this too, Marina. Just remember that."

Marina gave him a quick nod. Steve didn't know if she would listen to him, or if she even believed his words, but he hoped that one day she would gain the courage to set herself free, just as she'd gained the courage to set him free. All he could do was hope.

Giving her once last grin, he turned and made his way to the chopper. After he climbed into the seat and began to get everything fired up, the General had started to recover himself. Steve stared down at him and Marina, then started to ascend. The General glowered at him while Marina looked up at him with a weak, assuring smile. Steve gave her a quick nod and moved out to sea, leaving the island and the Maru's behind.

As Steve hovered above the ocean, he felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Everything that had happened to him those last several months were hitting him at once. Losing Diana, the untarnished memories of his parents, and now, Marina. He'd gained a sister just to lose her again. Honestly, if it weren't for Tracy, he wasn't sure if he could keep himself together. It was all too much.

In the back of his mind, Steve wondered what kind of wrath Marina might face from the General. After all, Steve had been the most important thing to him, and he'd straight up electrocuted him. Maybe he could send someone to Maru's base. He was certain the coordinates were logged somewhere in the chopper's GPS system. Yes, he could have the authorities raid the base and arrest the General, and everyone affiliated with him… including Marina, he realized, his gut clenching. He let out a heavy sigh. Poison needed to go down, but there had to be some kind of way to do it without Marina getting locked up for life. If he told everyone about her helping him escape, maybe he could convince the authorities to offer up a plea deal. It wasn't the greatest option, but it might be the only one.

As Steve paid closer attention to the navigational systems, he realized that the GPS was down, despite that everything else was working fine. He recalled that Marina had been anticipating him to try and escape after the party, and realized that she'd probably messed with it so he couldn't trace his way back. He cursed under his breath. There would be no returning to the base then, he realized. No returning to Marina. All he could do now was hope that she could hold up on her own.

The magnetic compass was still working, so Steve decided to try and work with that. It would take some extra effort, but considering everything that'd happened, it almost seemed fitting. Finally, after being imprisoned at the Maru home for nearly a week, he was free. He knew, however, that his ordeal was far from over.

_A/N: Thanks again for the review. There will be two more chapters after this. In the next one Steve will finally be reunited with his loved ones, but the conflict with Poison is still ongoing. _


	14. Confrontations

The time between Steve's escape and his current situation seemed like an eternity. In some ways it seemed longer than his time spent at the Maru home. Back then, he'd had a goal he'd been working towards. This time, he felt directionless, and unfocused. Some of that was from his newfound freedom, he supposed, though in the back of his mind he knew it was because his circumstances in life had changed. Marina was no longer his enemy. She was on the opposing side, but despite all she'd done he loved her, just as he loved Tracy. And General Maru was no longer some faceless, ghost story that people around him had whispered about: he was a man so tragic, and so horrible that it made Steve pity and hate him at the same time. And he was also his father. Steve still felt pained just thinking about it.

After landing and being interrogated, the authorities had finally contacted ARGUS and determined that Steve was indeed who he claimed to be. The media had stormed around him, hounding him with questions that he wasn't ready to discuss. ARGUS had been swift, though, taking him back to his home country and away from the public eye as quickly as possible to get the details from him. He'd spilled the important details; about pretending to join Poison, receiving immunization for their weapons, and General Maru's plans for his next attack. He didn't tell them about the General's relationship with his mom, or about his ties to the Maru's. There was no telling how they, or the media, would react to that. He did however reveal a personal detail, towards the end. Steve had never seen Bordeaux look so confused.

"Colonel Maru helped you escape? Why would she have done that?"

"I think she's not as deep into Poison as we all believe," he said, trying to reveal enough without it raising suspicion. "When I was stuck there, we actually, well, bonded. She thought it was wrong to keep me there against my will. She's not like the General."

Bordeaux pursed her lips together.

"Well, as grateful as we are for her help, we can't ignore years of extensive crimes. She will be arrested and tried along with everyone else in that organization."

Steve scowled and leaned forward.

"ARGUS has cut deals with worse thugs than her; I'm sure if you extended a branch, she'd be more than willing to help. I mean, her knowledge of chemicals alone-"

Bordeaux let out a sigh.

"You make a good point, but that will not be discussed now. When she is brought in and processed, we will decide where to go from there. Now, in the meantime," she picked up her notepad, looking over everything she'd written down. "You say that Poison is planning to attack Metropolis tonight with a mold-based weapon, during a banquet in Superman's honor. And you also say that masks won't work against this?"

His anger towards Bordeaux was pushed aside, for the time being.

"No, the General seemed pretty adamant about it. The only guaranteed failsafe was included with the immunization they gave me."

Bordeaux stared down at her notepad. Her expression gave Steve the impression that she was less focused on the contents of the page and more so on her own thoughts.

"If that's true, then we should get you examined as soon as possible. It may take several days for the testing to be completed, but-"

"Several days!? The attack is planned for tonight! I need to be there in case-"

"I know how strongly you feel, but if you were to be killed in the process all of the valuable information that your body now holds would be lost. The sooner we do these tests, the sooner we can crack Poison's code."

As much as he hated to admit it, and as much as he wanted to join in on the action, he knew she was right. It was true they could easily get a sample from any of Poison's members, but that was assuming that they managed to catch them. If they managed to escape, and Steve was killed in the process…

"Yes, Director," he conceded. "I understand."

Steve went to stand up, but he stopped and gripped his side, which was still aching from where Maru had gotten him. Bordeaux raised a brow at him.

"Are you injured?"

"Er…"

"You are, then. I think you should go to the hospital right away."

"Really, I'm fi-"

"You're one of our best agents, Steve. I'm not taking any chances. Go to the hospital. I'll keep you up to date with everything."

As much as he didn't want to be stuck at yet _another_ sucky place, he knew she wouldn't back off. So, he followed her suggestion and headed out.

…

The hospital, as Steve suspected, sucked. The doctors ran blood scans, cat scans; just about every damn test he could think of, they performed. When they saw that his antibodies were acting abnormally, they decided to keep him for observation. He tried to tell them they would be back to normal once his system completely adapted to the vaccine Marina gave him, but they would hear none of it.

As he laid in the hospital bed, he stared at the walls. Save for some pictures here and there, they were barren. He wished there were a TV, or a clock. He had no idea what the time was, and he couldn't check his phone. As far as he knew, it was still sitting around on the outdated army base where Poison had captured him. If he had it he could not only check up on everything, but he could call up his friends and his sister—let them know he was okay. He figured word had probably already reached them, but he still wanted them to hear it from him.

Steve still had no idea what to tell everyone about everything; about his ties to the Maru's. Was this going to be a secret that he would take to the grave with him, just as his mother had? What exactly _had_ been the reason that she never told him? Shame? Fear? Steve wished that she were still around. There were so many questions he had, and nobody to give him any answers.

The door to his room opened, and a nurse announced he had a visitor. Steve sat up and saw Etta standing in the doorway. As soon as she laid her eyes on him, she rushed over and pulled him into a hug.

"You were gone for so long, Steve," Etta said, breaking away from him. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"For a while, I thought the same," he said with a grin. "But, I'm back. And not a moment too soon."

"Yeah, word about the attack's already spread through ARGUS. Everyone that's already over that way is being called into action. It's a shame you're gonna miss it."

"Yeah, but Bordeaux's right, I can't be trying to play hero right now." His stomach growled, and he looked down in embarrassment. "Hospital food; it just doesn't do the trick."

"Don't worry—I'll buy you a nice dinner once you get out of here." Etta placed a hand on his shoulder, and her expression became more serious. "Diana was worried about you, you know. She could hardly eat or sleep; half the time she was out looking for clues, questioning anyone she could. I'm actually surprised she didn't find you."

It was comforting to know that despite everything, Diana still cared about him.

"She knows, right? That I'm okay?"

"Oh yeah, she knows. Don't be surprised if she swings by here tonight." There was a knock at the door, and Etta grinned. "Speaking of which…"

The nurse announced another visitor, then stepped back into the hallway. Only a few seconds later, Diana stepped in, her blue eyes glistening—threatening to spill over. Her eyes locked with Steve's, and the familiar sensation of butterflies made its way into his chest. It didn't matter how many times he looked at her or she looked at him, he always seemed to have that reaction.

"Steve, I'm so glad you're alright."

He was so entranced with his angel that he'd forgotten about everyone else in the room—that is, until Etta cleared her throat.

"I think I'll leave you two alone. Let you catch up."

Steve caught Etta winking at him on the way out, and heat rushed to his cheeks. Once she was gone, he and Diana were alone. Alone for the first time since their breakup. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but no words came to his mind. The cogs in his brain seemed to stop working altogether. Diana took a deep breath and walked further into the room until she was right by his side.

"Steve, I was so worried about you. I couldn't find anything out, and so much time had passed, I almost thought that…"

"Everything's fine now, Angel. All that stuff from before doesn't matter…," he took a deep breath, and gained the courage to say the words he'd been longing to. "You know, all that time apart made me realize just how much I miss you. Ever since we broke up, I've thought about you, dreamed about you… Diana, I love you—more than anything."

Diana bit down on her lip.

"I know you do, but I… I can't give you what you want."

"Give me what I want? Angel, you're the _only_ thing I want."

"That's not true, Steve," Diana said, shaking her head. Using her left hand, she started to rub the upper side of her right arm. A nervous habit of hers, he'd observed. "You want to get married and have a family. You said so yourself. I… I don't think I can give you that."

"Why? Because of your lifestyle? Angel, I don't mind marrying someone who's busy. I mean, I'm pretty busy, too, so I'd be a bit hypocritical to expect you to sit around at home, don't you think? If you're worried about someone watching after the kids, I'm sure we could find-"

An uneasy expression washed over Diana's face. That had happened when he'd last brought up kids, he realized. Something was off.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

Diana took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"Steve, I don't know if I want children."

He stared at her with his mouth agape.

"You… don't?"

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Alright, so, I do, but…"

Steve tilted his head.

"I… I don't get it. What's the problem?"

"I'm just not sure if it's a good idea, Steve." She opened her eyes back up, and her gaze pierced into him. "You see what we go through almost every week, and look what Hunter and his friends had to go through. They… they suffered so much, Steve. My _son_ suffered, and almost died. I know that he still exists somewhere but I just… I don't want to lose another child. I know I'm strong, but… I don't know if I'm strong enough for that."

It felt like a ton of bricks hit him, and Steve's jaw became slack.

"Diana, I… I'm sorry. I can't believe I didn't think…" He tried to say more, but his mind was still trying to wrap itself around her words. Not the fact that Diana felt reluctant due to everything—that he understood perfectly clear now. No, he couldn't believe that the situation with Hunter had slipped his mind. He wondered, darkly, if he would've thought about it if Hunter had been his.

Another thought slipped past his melancholy, and it made his gut clench.

"Wait, you think that if we can't have kids that I won't want to be with you!?"

"What? No!" Diana gasped, staring at him wide-eyed. "I know that you would _want_ to be with me, Steve, but I also know that this is important to you." She bit down on her lip, looking away from him again. "You've mentioned it a lot, and, well… I don't want to be the reason that you give that up."

Steve couldn't believe it. Had he honestly put that kind of pressure on her without even realizing it? The guilt hit him like a kick to the head. He was such an idiot! Having had enough with Diana's sorrow, and his own pigheadedness, he gently grabbed her by her hand and gazed into her eyes.

"Angel, I want you to listen to me carefully. _You _are the most important thing to me. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't like to have kids, but if I don't, that's completely fine; because all I _really _want is to be with you."

Diana's brows arched up.

"Really? Are… are you _sure_ that you would be fine with that? I might change my mind one day, but if I don't-"

"Absolutely, Diana. As long as I have you by my side, that's all that matters. I mean yeah, I could go out and get married and have kids, but I don't know if I could…" he trailed off, and the memory of the General's marriage, his obsession with his mother, and Marina's childhood seeped back into his mind. His grip on Diana began to weaken.

'_No, I can't possibly be like him… can I?'_

"Steve, are you alright?"

Diana's soothing voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up into her blue eyes and felt himself relax, though the thoughts of the General still lingered in the back of his mind. Part of knew he should probably deal with it, but honestly, he just wanted to ignore it. He pushed the thoughts away and gave her a weak smile.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, Angel. So, we're on the same page now, right?" Diana nodded, and he grinned. "Good. I, uh, I don't have the ring on me, but… Diana, will you marry me?"

Diana grinned.

"Yes, Steve! I'd love to!"

Excitement swelled inside him, to the point where he half expected to fly. He let out a cheer and wrapped his arms around Diana, pulling her into a tight hug. Her embrace, in return, was even tighter than his—cracking his back and squeezing his ribs. When she realized what she was doing she let out a yelp and put him down.

"Sorry! I was just so excited, and-"

Steve chuckled, rubbing his back.

"It's fine, Angel. Guess I don't need to see a chiropractor now." She giggled, and he grabbed her hand. "You just made me the happiest man on the planet."

She cocked a brow at him.

"Only our planet?"

"Alright, alright—the galaxy—no, the UNIVERSE! Oh man, I just realized I'm gonna need a best man… think Etta will be up for it?"

There was another knock at the door. Steve expected to see Etta walk in, but to his horror he realized it was his sister, Tracy. Her face fell when she saw Diana, and her green eyes glowered.

"What are _you_ doing here!?"

"Tracy…" Steve warned, but it did no good.

"You've got some nerve showing up here!" Before Steve knew it, his sister was right in Diana's face. "How many times are you going to break my brother's heart before you're satisfied!?"

"Tracy, it's fine! Diana and I worked things out. In fact, we're engaged."

Tracy looked over at him, staring in confusion and appall, as though he'd just sprouted another head. She then looked back at Diana, and put a hand on her hip.

"Oh… well… congratulations, I guess."

Steve let out a sigh. He knew that he had to separate those two quickly—before things _really_ got out of hand.

"Angel, can I speak to my sister for a minute?"

"Of course, Steve. I'll be just outside the door."

With that, she hurried out the room, closing the door gently behind her. Once it was just him and Tracy, he realized she was holding onto a box of chocolates with the hand not currently gripped on her hip in frustration. It was so thoughtful of her to do something like that for him, but Steve still wasn't happy with her outburst.

"Tracy, that was really unnecessary."

"Was it? Look Steve, I'm sorry, but I'm tired of seeing her constantly lead you on. There's so many other women out there—better women, I might add."

"So I take it you won't be going to the wedding?"

Tracy let out a sigh.

"I'll go, Steve. I won't like it, but I'll go. Besides, she'll probably break up with you again before it even happens anyway."

Steve gave up arguing with her. It would do no good. Once she got an idea in her head, it was impossible to get it out. Instead, he decided to change the subject.

"Those chocolates for me?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I figured the only sweets they'd have is Jell-O, or pudding." She handed him the box, and he started to dig in. "I hate hospitals. Can't understand how mom did nursing for all those years."

Steve stopped chewing, and stared up at her. She gave him a funny look and titled her head.

"Are you alright, Steve? Wait, why exactly are you in the hospital? I know Etta _said_ it was just standard, but-"

He was barely even listening to her anymore. All he could think about was their mom, and the General. Had Tracy ever found it odd how naturally she and their dad got along compared to him and their dad? What would she think if she knew? Would she think of their parents differently? Would she think of _him_ differently? Another thought occurred to Steve, and it made his stomach churn. Maybe she already suspected it. Aside from the blond hair, Steve had barely resembled their dad, and the two hardly had anything in common. He'd never realized it, but perhaps someone else had. Against his fears, he decided to pry. If the conversation started to head south, he could try and pull out.

"Hey, Tracy? Were you… were you ever jealous of me and mom, like I was of you and dad?"

Tracy's expression became more focused, but her eyes… her eyes seemed almost nervous.

"You shouldn't be jealous, Steve. Dad loved us both."

There was a tone in her voice that sounded… hidden. Guarded. Steve narrowed his eyes at her.

"So, there was nothing fishy going on?"

Tracy opened her mouth, as though to speak, but no words came forward. Her once focused expression started to waver, and the nervousness in her eyes became more obvious. She knew something, Steve realized. A feeling of anger came over him, and he pushed her.

"Was he my father, Tracy?"

Her face fell, and all illusions were shattered. The bitterness in Steve grew, and he let out a soft growl. His sister had known. Both his parents had known. He was the only one who didn't. This was a secret that everyone had kept behind his back. Steve squeeze his eyes shut.

"How did you find out?"

"How did you?"

Steve snapped his eyes open and sat up.

"Just tell me!" His outburst had made her flinch, and he quickly became racked with guilt. "I'm sorry, sis. Just… tell me what happened, please."

Tracy bit down on her lip and gripped the bar to his bed.

"I… I found out by accident, when I was little. I think you were about ten, maybe eleven? I went to mom and dad's room to ask them about something and overheard them, talking about you. Dad… he was upset, because you two hadn't gotten along during the camping trip. He told mom that he felt like he was competing with a man that you didn't even know about, and he felt like if you ever found out the truth…"

"He… was worried that I'd reject him?"

Tracy nodded.

"Yeah. He did love you, Steve. He may not have conceived you, but he was your dad in all the ways that mattered."

He sat in silence, letting his mind soak in her words. To think, he'd spent all those years feeling second best in his dad's eyes, when his dad had felt the same way with him. At that moment, he wished that he could talk to him; tell him that he loved him, and that he was glad that he'd given Steve a chance, even if they didn't always get along.

"I wish he was still here," Steve said, his voice feeling strained. "Him and mom both."

"I do, too, Steve. I know they'd both be so proud of you."

Steve wiped the corners of his eyes, then reached for another piece of chocolate. As he moved onto his fifth piece, a thought came to him.

"So, how much do you know, exactly?"

She hesitated for a moment; either trying to remember all the details, or trying to figure out of there were some details she should spare.

"Well, they didn't spill everything at once, Steve. Mom told me some things here and there, and dad told me some things here and there. It was usually when I asked questions, and I didn't ask questions very often." She paused for a moment, then continued. "I know he wasn't from our area. I'd asked mom if we'd ever bumped into him, and she said that he was in Japan. I was pretty shocked when I found out. Still shocked. You don't look the slightest bit Asian, let alone half. Anyway, she said she met him when she worked over there, and they hit it if off."

"Well, obviously," Steve grumbled, feeling sour.

Tracy cringed.

"Not like _that_, Steve. At least, not right away." She let out a sigh and sat down in the chair beside him, moving his—well, the General's clothes, onto her lap. "See, things were complicated with mom and dad around that time. Dad still wanted to act like a bachelor, mom wanted to start a family and well… when things didn't change, she decided to leave him."

The air in Steve's chest became heavy. The very idea of his parents splitting up seemed impossible—an outlandish joke. Then again, the idea of him being Maru's kid seemed impossible, too, and Tracy herself had verified it to be true.

"She left him?"

"Yeah." Tracy said, her face scrunching up. "She didn't divorce him, but she had every intention to once she got everything settled. Anyway, her cousin Kathy was stationed in Japan at that time, and when a transfer became available, mom decided to take it."

"Whoa, wait, you mean to tell me that someone else in the family knew the Ge—er—my birth dad?"

"Yeah. Not as well as mom, but I guess she saw him a few times. I never really asked her about it." Tracy shrugged. "So anyway, she met your birth dad there after he got hurt, and they started hanging out. Mom said that your birth dad doted on her; talked to her all the time, ate with her every day, and apparently they used to go visit attractions together."

"Like the Shuri castle," Steve spoke without thinking.

His sister furrowed her brows.

"Uh, how would you know about that?"

"I'll… I'll explain later. Keep going."

She let out another sigh and continued.

"Well, one day her and her boyfriend were caught, and their boss threatened to fire them both. He flipped out and, well, attacked the guy. Pretty badly. Almost killed him. Mom didn't get in as much trouble once that happened, but your birth dad, he was arrested. Mom didn't really want to be there anymore, so she put in a request to get sent back home, and eventually an opening became available. By the time she came back she found out she was pregnant."

Well, that explained how she and General Maru fell out of touch, then. But that still didn't explain his parents' marriage.

"So what happened with the divorce?"

"Mom moved back in with our grandparents, and I don't remember if she and dad bumped into each other or what, but he found out she was back and also found out about her circumstances. He felt bad about what she was going through and everything that led to the separation, so he talked her into another chance and well, it paid off. He started pulling his act together and when you were born, he and mom were both in a much better place."

Steve remained silent as he reflected on everything: on his dad's decision to not just take his mom back, but also to raise him. He couldn't help but wonder what his upbringing would've been like if his dad hadn't reached out. Would his mom have raised him by herself, or would she have reached out to the General? The latter settled more into his mind, and he wondered once more just why Maru had been kept a secret.

"Why didn't mom tell me about my birth dad? Or him about me?"

The expression on Tracy's face became darker, more serious.

"Well, after he flipped out and went to jail, mom thought he might be too violent to be raising a child. She started to second guess herself later on, but then she found out that he'd gotten mixed up with some bad people. She didn't want you getting mixed up with whatever it was he was doing. Since you were still so little, she decided to just let you keep thinking you were dad's, and she and dad decided to keep quiet about it."

It was a good while before Steve found his voice. He'd been so preoccupied with this new knowledge. If Maru hadn't started up Poison, his mom would've told them both the truth. Steve probably would've gone over to his home for vacations and gotten to grow up with Marina. The General's selfishness hadn't only affected Marina; it'd affected him, too.

"Well, mom was right to do that. He's not a good man, Tracy. That organization that captured me, Poison, it was started by him."

Tracy's eyes shot open.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah. He found out about me, probably because of my encounters with his organization, and realized that I was his. He honestly thought that if he took me to his house and pampered me, that I'd be willing to join his crooked company."

The look on Tracy's face had shifted from shock to straight up horror. She covered her mouth with her hands and began to breath heavily.

"Oh my God… oh my God…" She took a deep breath, then slowly started to recompose herself. "I'm sorry, it's just… I've always been afraid of that. When I found out you had a different dad, I was scared that he would find you and take you away from us." She took another deep breath. "I think that might be part of the reason why I'm always so worried about you, because even though you're an adult now, that feeling's always stayed in the back of my mind. And, now that it's actually happened… I…"

Steve stared at Tracy, only he wasn't just looking at her. He was reminded of his mom, when she'd protested him taking up chemistry, or joining the military. Had his mom shared that fear, too; that if he followed in the General's footsteps, that he would find out about him?

"I… I don't know what to say, Trace. If I'd known about everything, I would've been more understanding."

"You didn't need this burden, Steve. Honestly, I wasn't planning on ever telling you. Mom and dad made me swear to never say a word. I'm… I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

"Well, truth be told, it wasn't all bad. I had company. His daughter, actually."

"O-Oh," Tracy's eyes got big again, although her expression was much calmer. "You have another sister… any other siblings?" Steve shook his head. "Oh… what's she like?"

He took a moment to collect his thoughts and memories.

"Well, she's a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know her, she's alright. Kind of a warped sense of humor, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fun. I think you'd probably like her."

Steve couldn't help but worry about Marina. What if she was hurt? Or worse? He still hadn't heard anything about Poison's attack, and it was really starting to get to him.

"Hey, Tracy, do you mind looking up the news for me? Poison was supposed to be launching an attack tonight in Metropolis."

"Metropolis!? Yeah, I'll look right now!"

With that she whipped out her phone and began scrolling. Before Tracy could give him any details, the door opened again. This time, Sasha Bordeaux stood in the doorway. Steve sat up.

"Good evening, Director."

"Good evening. I see you're very popular tonight." She said, turning to face Tracy.

"Oh, yeah, that's my sister… you needed to speak to me in private, didn't you?"

"Yes, that would be the ideal protocol."

"I understand. Tracy?"

"Yeah, I got it," she said, rising to her feet and gently placing the clothes back in the chair. "I'll be right outside the door." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, taking a quick glance at the Director. "Nice meeting you, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you, too."

Once Tracy was out of the room and the door had closed, Bordeaux cleared her throat.

"I just wanted to give you the news that our operation was a success. We managed to capture Poison before they could even carry out their attack, along with their leader."

"General Maru?"

"Yes. You'll be pleased to know that he, along with whoever accompanied him, is now in our custody."

Steve couldn't believe it. General Maru wasn't supposed to be on the mission. What was the deal? He noticed then that Bordeaux hadn't mentioned Marina, and his chest started to tighten.

"What about Marina Maru? Was she…"

"She was not present during their operation. As of right now, we have no idea where she is," Bordeaux frowned. "The General refuses to give us any details about, well, anything."

The General, stubborn? That was hardly a shock. Still though, he wanted to know what was going on with Marina, but if Maru wouldn't speak to them… a light went off in his head.

"I need to go see him. I think he might be willing to talk to me."

Bordeaux looked down at him like he was nuts.

"You need to rest. Besides-"

Steve shook his head.

"No. He… he captured me because he wanted me to be his right hand. If there's anyone around here that he'd be willing to talk to, it would be me."

She started to look like she was taking his words in.

"Well, I suppose it is worth a try. You'll get half an hour with him, and then you'll come back here for observation and rest."

"Understood."

"Good. I'll be waiting for you in the lobby."

She stepped out of the room, and Tracy, Etta, and Diana made their way back in. Etta looked at Steve in confusion as he started to get out of bed.

"Uh, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see General Maru."

"Are you crazy!?" Tracy gasped. "Why!?"

Steve shook his head as he walked over to the chair where the clothes sat.

"He's refusing to give the authorities any answers, but I think he might be willing to tell me. It's worth a shot, anyway." He then turned to face the three women. "I'm going to need you guys to step out of the room, by the way; except you Diana." He said with a wink, "You can stay."

Etta let out a soft snort, but Tracy and Diana didn't look amused.

"Steve, are you sure about for this?" Diana asked "You were held prisoner for a week, and you just returned this morning."

He wanted to explain everything to her, but there was little time to spare, and truth be told, he wasn't really up for it. At least not yet.

"I'll be fine, Angel. I handled him once before: I can do it again."

Tracy spoke up again.

"But Steve-"

"I'll be fine, Trace. I promise."

She opened her mouth again, but quickly closed it. Steve looked back over at Etta and Diana, who, although looked hesitant, didn't speak out in protest again.

"Just be careful, Steve," said Diana.

"Yeah," Etta joined in. "Don't let him get to you."

He nodded and watched her step out of the room. After she left, Diana followed suit. Tracy remained, for a moment, then let out a sigh.

"Good luck, Steve."

With that she turned and left. Once she was gone, he picked up his clothes and tried to get himself ready, physically and mentally, to face Maru once more.

…

The cell containing the General was just like any other: table, chairs, two-way mirror; typical, really. But for Steve, it felt different. Two-way mirrors had offered him comfort in the past; the knowledge that someone could notice things you didn't immediately pick up on, or step in if things got rough, was reassuring. This time, however, it made him feel exposed. Naked. Everything that the General said to him and vice versa would be known. There would be no secrets. Steve didn't like it, but it was a small price to pay for knowing what the General was up to. Where Marina was.

The General's eyes narrowed when Steve entered his cell. Whatever love the man had held for him had been replaced by anger. Steve tried not to let it bother him, but deep down… he felt hurt. Trying to maintain his composure, he took a seat across from him and cleared his throat.

"General."

"Steven. Why are you here?"

"I think you know why."

Maru placed his hands on the table, exposing his cuffs.

"Did they assign you to question me, or did you volunteer?"

Steve didn't answer immediately. He was too busy staring at the General, taking note of his features. Marina was right: their cheek bones were pretty similar, their chins were almost spot-on, and even their lips and hairline were pretty close. Their builds were pretty similar, too. Steve's dad, well, the man he called dad, had been several inches shorter than him. Up until that point, Steve assumed he'd gotten his height from his mom, who, although not quite as tall as Diana, was several inches taller than most women. He wondered if he could draw any comparisons to him and Marina if he looked hard enough.

The General scowled, and Steve leaned forward, remembering why he'd gone there in the first place.

"Why wasn't Marina with you?"

"Why do you care? You've made it clear that you want nothing to do with the family."

"The family isn't the problem, General. It's you." Maru scoffed at him, and Steve clenched his jaw. He looked towards the mirror, visualizing all the people behind it, listening in on their conversation. The truth was going to get out eventually, he realized, so he might as well go all in. "My mom told my sister about you. She was going to tell me everything, but then she found out about your organization and decided not to let me get sucked into your world. It wasn't me that she was ashamed of, General; it was you."

The General's eyes widened, and his jaw became slack. Steve pressed on, unable to stop or restrain himself.

"We could've had a relationship if you'd chosen a different path. Hell, we got the chance twice, and you still fucked it up, just like you fucked up Marina's life! If you cared at all about either of us, you'd knock it off with this nonsense and start putting other people before yourself!"

The General eventually closed his mouth and looked down, placing his hands into his lap. When he finally spoke, it was a barely a whisper.

"I don't know where she is. I was so angry that she'd attacked and betrayed me I… I told her to leave."

"What!? You kicked her out!?"

"I was hurt, Steven!" he spat, glancing up at him with fire in his eyes. "I'd just lost you, and in a way, I lost her, too. I realize now that I can't trust anyone, even those I love the most." He closed his eyes, looking defeated again. "I'll answer whatever questions ARGUS wants, but not to you. I… I won't let you hurt me ever again."

Seeing and hearing the once fearsome General become so broken was so surreal. And to know that he was partly the reason for it made Steve feel a twinge of guilt, despite everything the General had done. Letting out a sigh, Steve rose to his feet and took a step back from the table.

"I wish I could've known you before all of this, before Poison. Tell me, when you were trying to persuade me to join, were you being yourself, or was that all just an act?"

The General looked up at him. The fire in his eyes had been extinguished by lingering tears.

"I was more myself around you than I'd been in years."

Steve felt a lump in his throat, but forced it down. He turned away from the General, not even making a glance back. The door locked itself as he stepped out of the room, and he broke down.

_A/N: Thanks again for the review. The next chapter will be the last one for this story; an epilogue, of sorts. _


	15. Epilogue

The following hours passed without incident. ARGUS had gotten all of their answers, and were getting ready to deploy their forces to Maru's compound. Word had not gotten out about what transpired between Steve and the General. Steve didn't know if they just didn't want to public to think that they had some sort of connection to Poison, or if someone was planning to use it against him in the future. Aside from Tracy and those who'd listened in during the interrogation, nobody outside the Maru clan knew. Etta and Diana knew that Marina had helped him escape, but he hadn't told them the reason she had, nor did they know the true reason that the General wanted him in the first place.

Steve was released from the hospital the next morning. He was given the day off and decided to hang out at Diana's. The two sat down together for breakfast, but Steve's appetite had wavered, despite his change in circumstances with Diana. They were officially engaged. Everything was supposed to be better, but he couldn't shake the melancholy that loomed over him. He barely picked at his food while Diana had practically wolfed hers down. She looked at him with a look of concern and stopped eating.

"Steve, are you alright?"

He didn't answer immediately. What was he supposed to say? The newfound information about his family, about him; it was still racing through his mind. As he looked up at Diana, he realized that she was probably the only one who could truly understand what he was going through, and possibly help him process everything.

"Angel, remember how upset you were when you found out that you'd been living a lie?"

"How can I forget? If it hadn't been for you and Etta and everyone else, I don't know if I could've gotten through it."

Steve pushed some scrambled eggs back and forth with his fork, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Well, recently I discovered that I've been living a lie, too. The man who I called dad wasn't really my dad. General Maru is."

Diana's brows arched.

"General Maru is… your father?"

"Yes, Angel. My own father abducted me and tried indoctrinating me into his crooked group."

Diana frowned and lowered her fork.

"Oh Steve. I'm… I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's not just what he did that gets me, Angel. I… I know this sounds silly, but in the back of my mind I'm wondering if maybe one day I'll… end up like him."

At this, Diana dropped her fork and gasped.

"Steve, you could never become like that! You-"

"I'm not a saint, Diana, you know that. He and I… our desires and interests are very similar. I mean, he didn't even raise me and I joined special forces like he did. What else about him is going to pop up within me? My mom might have squashed my interests in chemistry, but what if she hadn't? Would I be out there making weapons just like him and the other people in his family—in _my_ family?"

Diana placed her hand on top of his, and just like that, he felt himself start to calm down.

"Steve, he got to where he was because of the choices he made. I know that you would never choose to do the things he did. Yes, you may have some things in common with him, but he can't be all bad. And from what you've told me, Marina has good traits, too, despite the things she has done—and in the end, she chose to do the right thing, just like you always end up doing."

Steve let out a sigh and looked her in the eyes.

"You're right, Angel. I really wish things could've been different with him, but… hopefully it's not too late for Marina. I hope that wherever she is, that can make a good life for herself."

"Well, now that you have shown her a better way, perhaps she can."

A knock at the door interrupted them. Steve got onto his feet and rushed to open it. There, in the doorway, stood Etta, whose hand was still raised, ready for another knock. She blinked and lowered her arm.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, it's fine. What's up?"

"Well, I know you two probably have plans for today, but something big happened last night and ARGUS is probably going to have us all on standby."

Steve heard Diana suddenly appear behind him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, someone broke Maru out of jail, which means there could be another attack."

Steve shook his head in disbelief.

"General Maru's already back out on the streets? This is not good."

Etta shook her head.

"No, not that Maru, Steve. The other Maru."

The blood in Steve's veins went ice cold, and his heart became nearly as still as the night.

"No, not her. _Anyone _but her."

…

In the outskirts of Tokyo, a small motel stood nearly vacant, as evidenced by the lack of people moving in and out, along with the high number of empty parking spaces. Of the few occupied rooms, one had its curtains tightly sealed—not even a sliver of light penetrating through it. Inside the small room sat two occupants. One of them, a muscular, brunette man, sat in an armchair beside a TV stand, lighting up a cigar. Across from him, just on the edge of the bed, sat a frail and pale skinned woman, whose untamed dark hair hung halfway down her back. She had some cuts and bruising on her arms, and dark circles under her eyes. Those blueish-gray eyes, however, burned with life not evident with the rest of her body. The man, Maxwell Lord, took a drag on his cigar and blew a puff of smoke.

"I apologize for the lack of space. I don't normally go for _motels_, but I'm still trying to keep a low profile." He shook off some of the ash onto a nearby tray. "I hear that you are quite the chemist, Ms. Maru. Your history aside, even without proper lab equipment you still manage to whip up concoctions within your penitentiary."

The woman grinned, and a raspy voice escaped from her throat.

"Yes, a quick slip into the storage supply closet and I gained the tools to take out seven guards. I would have escaped if I hadn't been so distracted by the… beauty of it." Her expression then become more serious. "Of course, I know I probably wasn't your first choice. I know my brother has special forces that deal with this nature of weaponry."

"Yes, well, your brother was caught and arrested, and word is that his organization is finished. I suspect though that his compound still has the tools he needed for his weapons, but instructions can only go so far. To properly execute his design, we need someone with talent."

"Ah, and his little girl, the so-called Colonel Poison, is not up for this task?"

"Her whereabouts are unknown. Besides, why hire a Colonel to do a Doctor's work?"

"Heh, I see that after all these years my nickname still follows me." She gripped the edges of the bed, clawing into them with her jagged nails. "I am not interested in your money. There is no amount that you can give me that will satisfy me. I have a… different price."

Maxwell took another drag off his cigar and leaned in.

"Name it."

"I want a fully equipped lab, free to use whenever I please and for _whatever _I please, along with any ingredients I deem fit."

"Consider it done," he said, grinning. "Now then, I picked something up while I was breaking you out. Consider it a gift."

The woman furrowed her brows, and Maxwell picked up a suitcase placed beside his chair. He picked it up and opened it, then held it out for her. Her blueish-gray eyes sparkled, and she slowly reached into it, clearly savoring the moment.

"I'm amazed they still had it sitting around, considering how long it's been. Of course, it'll probably be a bit big for you now. I know firsthand that prisoners don't get to eat as often as they'd like." She began pulling dark, heavy clothing from the case, and he cocked a grin. "Now, I've gotten word about where your brother's compound is located. All that needs to be done is for my men to gather notes to bring back-"

"I would like to visit this compound, if you don't mind. I'm sure my brother has some things that like your gift, were once mine."

Maxwell frowned as she began to put on some leather gloves.

"We only know about the location because ARGUS knows. That compound will be swarming with their best agents. My men-"

"Your men stand little chance against them on their own. Send me in with my tools, and ARGUS won't be a problem."

He leaned back in his seat, seemingly contemplating her suggestion. After a while, he gave a nod.

"Very well. You are, after all, the best your family has to offer. And ARGUS won't be suspecting your presence."

She chuckled and began putting on her old ski mask. Maxwell took another drag off his cigar and stood up.

"My men will be leaving early in the morning. Can you have something ready before then?"

"Oh yes, I've had the perfect formula sitting in my head for years. Just allow me to gather the proper ingredients, and I'll be more than prepared."

"That won't be a problem. You and I are going to do incredible things, Ms. Maru."

"Please," she said with a grin, her mask fully in place. "Call me Doctor Poison."

He gave another nod and headed for the door.

"Please, follow me."

Still emitting an unnatural, almost forced grin, she rose from the bed and began to lag behind him with her hands held behind her back.

'_After all these years, the world is once again my playground,'_ she thought with glee, _'It's time for the experiments to begin.'_

_**End **_

_Thank you everyone for the subs and favs, and thank you to _acosta perez jose ramiro _for your reviews. I have some ideas for a follow up to this, but I can't say for sure when I'll post it since I'm still in the brainstorming stages. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Happy holidays! _


End file.
